By Unseen Forces
by Artisan of the Written Word
Summary: Chapter 6~ Soul Deep (COMPLETED): Tai is very ill and the task to save his life is left to Sora. Will she be able to gather what courage she has to save him? Will the Unseen Force that has been terrorizing Tai and Sora finally be defeated? Can Tai and
1. The Crisis

  
  


BY UNSEEN FORCES

THE CRISIS

By Artisan of the Written Word

A/N: HEY! I'M BACK!!! Bigger, better, and uncut! (No, I have not seen the South Park movie, but at least I know the title.) Now on with business.

SPECIAL, SPECIAL THANKS TO KIMARU, WHO UPLOADED "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" (The last part of the How to Fly series) FOR ME! I could go on and on on how she has been, like, the BEST best friend to me. Thanks! I dunno what I'd do without you sometimes! It's great that I found a friend like you that I can trust!

DEDICATION: To anybody out there who has felt that things are out of control, well, sometimes that can be fixed by someone special.

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to? *sigh* I don't own Digimon. I don't own anything but the plot and that stuff. This is *totally* original, so I'd like to take credit for it.

Okey-dokee, amigos. Here goes nothing. My brand-new series, BY UNSEEN FORCES.

Let the show begin!

  
  


**BY UNSEEN FORCES: THE CRISIS**

**1**

just like any normal day

  
  


"Comeon, Tai! The water is fine!" Sora shouted to Tai. He looked at her skeptically.

"You're not exactly worthy of my trust, Takenouchi," he said snootily. She looked a bit hurt, but knew he was being sarcastic.

"What's not to trust about me? I'm your best friend and you've never doubted me before! Besides, it's summer break! Have a little fun!" she said playfully. Tai shook his head, not sure what to make of the situation. It was summer break; it had started just a few hours ago. They had just finished their junior year in high school with one more year to go. As a tradition, Tai and Sora had always done something to celebrate it. This time it had been swimming, but Tai just didn't feel like going in. Sora had been trying to convince him, but he, decked out in yellow swimming trunks, was being a chicken. 

"I will, but I'm not sure I want to swim right now," he said. Sora suddenly squinted her eyes at him. He looked at her, annoyed. "What?!" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I thought I came with Tai. Man, Davis, you and Tai look a _lot_ alike," she said seriously. Tai's mouth dropped open. She was mistaking him for _Davis?_ That was too mean to even be a joke.

"Why you little- fine. I'm coming in, but don't say I didn't warn you!" he shouted as he came splashing into the water. Sora laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do? Splash me to death?" Tai smiled mischievously and stalked her playfully, his hands forming claws in the air.

"No, I'm going to... tickle you to death!" he yelled as he dove onto her in the warm waves of the ocean. Sora half-screamed, half-laughed as he began to tickle her mercilessly. 

"Stop it, Tai! You don't fight fair!" she managed to gasp, but she kept laughing. She was actually enjoying the closeness to him. She felt safe within his grasp, even if he was just a best friend. He finally stopped, leaving her a bit disappointed. She managed to wipe the downcast expression off of her face as she pushed herself away from him, a devilish grin appearing instead. 

"All's fair in war, Sora," he said with his famous lop-sided grin. She shook her head, the devilish grin disappearing.

"Actually, all's fair in _love_ and war, Tai," she said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He looked at her, a completely bewildered look on his face. She just laughed. "Race you!" she said suddenly and began to swim full speed out to the ocean. 

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" he called after her. Without wasting any more time, he dived deep into the water and began to swim. Soon enough, he caught up to her and tugged on her leg. The salt was stinging his eyes, but he had to see her reaction. Sora dove underwater and pushed Tai downward. He smirked inwardly and kept swimming. Finally, his breath began to run out and he made a break for the surface, where Sora was waiting for him.

"Oh, who's playing fair now?" she asked, panting slightly. Her hair made her look like she had just been caught in the pouring rain, but Tai looked like a drowned rat. He began to tread water.

"Doesn't matter. Truce?" he asked, barely able to stick a hand out to shake with her. Sora shook her head and put up a pinky. He put his hand down as she did and began to tread water a little bit more to keep his head above water. "Aren't we a little old for that?" She shook her head again.

"Some things you never get too old for, Tai," she said matter-of-factly. He nodded.

"Suppose so. Here." He stuck out his pinky and she quickly grabbed it with her own and shook. 

"Now it's settled," she said, still panting. Sora looked toward shore and almost gasped. They had come a long way out. They had better start heading back. 

"Where's Matt and the others? Aren't they supposed to be here?" Tai asked. 

"I don't know. Should we have waited for them?" He shook his head.

"Nah. They're wimps for not showing up early." He began to tread water faster, feeling his muscles get tired. "Can we head back, Sora? My legs are hurting." She nodded.

"Mine, too. I was thinking about being a lifeguard this summer, but I need to get my legs in shape if I'm going to," she said as she began to swim back for shore. Tai looked at her strangely as he swam beside her.

"What the heck are you thinking? Tennis and soccer got you in shape a long time ago. You just didn't stretch before you got in," he told her confidently. She smiled.

"If you say so, Tai. Stop talking and start swimming," she commanded, but the smile remained on her face. Tai believed in her, and that was more than enough evidence for her. Tai began to tell her to stop being his mother when a fierce cramp struck him in his thigh.

"Ahh! Sora! A little help here!" he cried as the pain fixated itself in the most powerful part of his leg. She turned to look at him, still panting, but a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically. 

"Damn cramp!" he exclaimed furiously. He looked toward shore and felt something sink in his stomach. They were too far out for Sora to help him swim in. Sora looked at him in dumbstruck terror.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried. Tai looked at her and tried to make himself calm down; two extremely terrified people weren't going to make the situation any better.

"Just calm down, Sora!" he said, but the pain on his face was almost enough to make him say otherwise.

"What the heck are you telling me that for? You could drown out here!" she exclaimed angrily. Tai glared at her.

"Thanks for being positive, Sora," he said just as angrily. 

"Tread water, Tai!" she said. Tai looked at her stupidly.

"What the heck do you think I'm doing?" he asked her. He was kicking with his good leg, but that one was beginning to hurt, too. 

"Let's start toward shore, Tai," she said, trying to calm herself down. He nodded reluctantly and began to wage war against his protesting muscles. Then, what he had silently prayed wouldn't happen, did. His other leg gave out.

"I can't make it, Sora!" he cried, letting his terror show through. She looked back at him, fear etched deep within her beautiful features.

"I'm not leaving you, Tai!" she called to him. 

"Go get help, Sora!" he shouted to her before sinking below the surface.

"Tai? Tai? TAI!!!" 

**2**

a task to ask of courage

  
  


As Tai began to sink below the surface of the water, all he was aware of was the warmth of the ocean around him, the bite of the salt at his eyes, and the air escaping from in between his lips.

Finally, as he slowly sank, the air supply from within his lungs was exhausted. Tai just closed his eyes, prayed that it wouldn't hurt, and took in a deep breath of ocean water.

It did hurt. The salt hurt his nose and scratched the back of his throat. The water burned his lungs, and he thought that was what would kill him. He felt like he was in a room that had no air in it. He opened his eyes again and watched as darkness invaded his sight.

He opened his eyes again and was almost blinded by white light.

"Ahh! Shut it off! Shut it off!" he cried, putting up his hands in front of his eyes. Wait... There was no water around him and he could breathe... Was this-

"No, it's not," a voice said sharply. Tai spun around, squinting and trying to make out anything besides the colored dots that speckled his vision. He thought he recognized the voice, but he really couldn't tell. "It's not Heaven, but it's not Hell."

"Who are you?" Tai asked, still having his hand in front of his face. There was a laugh.

"You don't remember me?" the voice asked. Tai began to think. The voice was that of a man, but a very old one. It sounded very familiar, but it also sounded like someone he knew a long, long time ago...

"Gennai?"

"That's right, my young friend." Tai stood, his jaw practically unhinged from his face.

"But how-"

"No time for that. I need you to listen very carefully." Tai nodded, still trying to see the old man, but having great difficulty with the colored dots in his vision. "There is a new threat to the Digital World. This one, however, could kill the Digidestined first." Tai's eyes grew wide, finally able to see the seriousness on the old man's face, but kept quiet. "The evil forces in the Digital World have released an army of minions through the gate to the real world. Demons, in your terms. The Good Forces of the Digital World caught wind of their plan. The only way to stop it is to warn you that they are coming. They will start a chain reaction. Since you are the Digidestined, you have been submitted to extremely unusual situations. This has put you at a disadvantage in this case. You will have to protect one of the Digidestined. If she dies, then all of you will follow her. If there are no Digidestined, there will be no Digital World, and there will be no Earth." Tai stood stock still, trying to capture the jest of what he was saying.

"Who do we have to protect?" he asked. Gennai shook his head.

"No, who do _you_ have to protect, you mean. Courage is the only one that can ward off the Demons, since they are your exact opposite- cowardice. This girl you have to protect is the link to the destruction of all mankind. All you have to do is be around her and protect her and the demons won't be able to harm her. If, as time passes, the Good Forces have not been able to defeat the supplier of the Demons, it will become much harder for you to protect her."

"So you're saying that I have to protect one of the Digidestined day and night for who knows how long. If this girl that I have to protect dies, then the rest of the Digidestined will die, too? Why?"

"As I said, you all have been exposed to extremely odd situations, making you all closer to each other than most humans. When this girl dies, the person she is closest to will die next.... of grief. Then, when that person dies, the person that was closest to them dies, too. It is extremely easy to predict the exact pattern of the chain, but I believe that is something that you would not want to do unless you want to be completely negative about the situation."

"Who sent the Demons?" 

"The Assembly of Sin, or the Council of Evil, whichever you prefer. The Assembly or Sin exists in Negative Space, so the Good Forces cannot reach them." Tai pondered this for a second. Gennai seemed impatient. "Hurry, boy! You are going to go back soon! There isn't that much time!"

"Can I see the Demons?" Gennai nodded slowly.

"Yes, you can."

"How will I know it's them?" Gennai shuddered visibly. Tai became worried that he had asked the old man the wrong question.

"Oh, you will know when you see them, my young friend. You will know."

"Who am I to protect?" Tai asked, both excited at the feeling of being needed again and terrified that "Demons" were after one of them... Possibly even his sister. Gennai sighed and heaved his shoulders, deep in thought.

"Her face will shine down upon you when you wake from this deep slumber. You will know her name, for it is etched into your heart. They will do anything to kill her, Tai! This isn't a game. She will certainly die if you do not protect her. You must not let the Assembly of Sin overcome the Good Forces!" he exclaimed. Tai nodded furiously.

"Okay, okay! I got the point!"

"I hope so. For the love of humanity and the fate of two worlds, I hope so." Tai was about to say something when a strange sensation shot through his body. He looked down at his chest and saw that he was beginning to fade.

"What's happening, Gennai?"

"You are being brought back! Do not forget what I said, Tai!"

"I won't," he said, but he was more interested in what was happening to him. He could feel something soft being pressed against his lips as his chest began to rise up slowly, but then something was pressing down on his chest, making all the air go out. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded Tai again. He felt himself being pulled fiercely through a cold tunnel. There was a light at the end of it. He entered the light and was blinded again. 

The first thing that he could hear was the ocean waves crashing against the shore.

  
  


**3**

the girl is no longer a mystery

  
  


Tai felt something press against his lips again. 

"_Dammit, Tai! Wake up!" _he heard someone scream. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he dismissed it. He remembered what Gennai said with sudden clarity. When he opened his eyes, the girl's face would shine down upon him. Her name was etched into his heart. Who could it be? It was one of the Digidestined, so it could be Sora, Yolei, Mimi, or Kari. Mimi wasn't supposed to be in Japan, but hey? Anything can happen. "_Wake up, dammit!" _Well, he couldn't very well remember any of the Digidestined cussing like this, especially Sora or Mimi, so it must be either Yolei or Kari. He felt the sudden urge to cough, so he began to, hacking so hard he thought his kidneys would come up. He felt a rush of hot water come out through his mouth and his lungs become empty. He fell back on to his back and took a deep breath of salty ocean air. Wondering who the girl could be that cussed like that and he had to protect, Tai opened his eyes.

At first, he couldn't make out who it was. All he was aware of was that she looked, well, beautiful. The sunlight shone down behind her head, illuminating the space around her like an angel in a picture. He could make out a faint red outline to her hair, but that was about it. There was something piercing about the way this girl was looking at him. He couldn't make out the color of her eyes, but he knew there was something special about them. The way this person was staring at him made both fear and a foreign emotion stir in his heart. The fear was that this person was actually _grieving _for him. That foreign emotion was probably no other than love. He figured that if he could have actually seen her eyes, he would have seen the same emotions. That's probably what Gennai meant by her name being etched into his heart, but who could it be? He wasn't in love with anybody!! Not that he knew of, anyway. If this girl, however, was as beautiful as she seemed to be in the situation he was in right now, might change that completely. He could make out the slim shape of her body, almost making him lust after the figure with the ferocity of a pubescent teenager. Then, as her face became more into focus, all those feelings vanished as if they had never been there.

"_Sora??"_

Tai couldn't believe it. He thought Gennai meant that he was in love with the girl he had to protect! He wasn't in love with Sora. She was more like one of the guys than a girl at all. Sure, he loved her, but as a sister, not as a... a... _lover._ He didn't think of her as beautiful, either. He may have believed that she was _pretty_; he had no problem with admitting that, but _beautiful?_ Sora looked down at him, her face wet with ocean water, but there was the unmistakable trail of tears leading from both eyes.

"Oh, Tai! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she cried. She reached down and hugged him as he sputtered water. "Oh, Tai, I was so scared!" she wailed. He sat up as best he could and gingerly put his arms around her as she collapsed into them out of fatigue. He looked up around him and saw a crowd of people around him. Matt, Izzy, Kari, T.K., and Davis were standing among them, looking on happily. Kari had obviously been crying, too, but T.K. had his arms wrapped around her consolingly. Tai growled inwardly, making a mental note to have a little chat with T.K. after this ordeal was over. 

"I'm okay, Sora," he whispered to her. Tai looked around him again with sudden confusion. He was way up on the beach. "How did I end up on the beach?" he asked. Sora was too choked up to answer, but Matt answered for her.

"I got here when she was dragging you up on the beach, man. She pushed everyone away and gave you mouth to mouth," he explained. Tai looked at him in surprise. He had a vague memory of the feeling of pressure against his lips and then air being pushed out his chest. That feeling had been Sora giving him CPR. He blushed a little at the thought of Sora's lips being pressed against his own, but he dismissed it almost immediately.

"Sora _dragged_ me up here???" he asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. Matt, T.K., Izzy, Kari, and Davis nodded.

"I don't see how she did it! You must weigh a ton, Tai!" Kari exclaimed. Tai didn't throw any insults at her.

"I don't see how she did it either!" he said finally. Sora stopped crying and sniffed a few times.

"Fear is a powerful motivator," she said quietly. Tai smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sora. You saved my life," he said gratefully. A few minutes passed by and Tai began to feel like he could walk again. He turned his attention the others, his expression turning grave. He paled noticeably. "I'm sorry to ruin your day, everyone, but we need to get to Sora's apartment. Right _now."_ Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What for, Tai?" Davis asked. Tai shook his head.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know it has to do with the Digital World." Izzy's jaw practically unhinged.

"Then let's get moving!" he shouted and began to run, but Matt caught his shoulder.

"Hold on, Iz. We've got to get Sora up, and she's exhausted from hauling Tai," he said worriedly. Tai looked down at Sora, who was still laying against his chest in a comatose-like state. 

"I'll carry her. It's the least I can do since she saved my life," he said, facing the rest. T.K. nodded.

"Need any help?" Tai shook his head and began to get up, but felt his legs wobble underneath him.

"On the other hand, I just might," he said. T.K. helped Sora to her feet as Tai got his balance. Finally, Tai nodded and T.K. handed the girl over to him. Tai turned around with his back to her. "Come on, Sora. Hop on. You can do it," he encouraged. Sora tiredly put her hands around Tai's neck and jumped with all that was left in her, landing with her legs around his mid-section. She rested her head on his shoulder with her mouth next to his ear as they all began to walk at a fast pace. Tai felt a little woozy, but he was determined to make it. 

_Do you realize you just died, Tai? _The thought both terrified and mystified the bearer of Courage. 

"Email Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. Tell them that the need to be over at Sora's apartment as soon as possible. Someone email Mimi and tell her that she needs to tune into our conversation over Sora's speakerphone. She can call us so we don't run up Sora's phone bill. We _all_ have to talk about this. It's a threat to all of us," Tai said hurriedly. Kari looked at her brother in mild relief that he was all right and mild confusion to what he was so upset and excited about.

"No problem, Tai, but how do you know something is wrong in the Digital World? It's been a few years since we've even been there," she asked him. He sighed, but he couldn't breathe in very deep for fear of a coughing fit. Sora still had her head on his shoulder, breathing into his ear. The feeling was both comforting and tantalizing, but he pushed the feeling out of his mind.

"I saw Gennai. He told me all about this new threat. That's why I need to talk to you all right away," he said, quickening his step. 

"Whatever you say," Matt said. Izzy was thinking non-stop.

_What could it be? A new Mega-Digimon? An evil that possesses Digimon? A new Digimon emperor?_

While Izzy's mind reeled at the possibilities, Kari and T.K. discussed between themselves what it could be as Davis looked on, pouting. He hadn't gotten over the fact that T.K. and Kari loved each other and were going out. Matt was thinking along the same lines as Izzy, but was not concentrating as much. Tai was thinking about the mystery girl. When he had opened his eyes, her face had shone down upon him.

Sora.

_That means you won't be able to leave her side if what Gennai said was true, Tai. You'll have to be with her all the time._

_It's the least I can do. She saved my life._

"Mmm... Tai?" Sora whispered into his ear, tickling him. He turned his head slightly.

"What, Sora?" She unconsciously readjusted her head to where her lips were even closer to his ear.

"I was so scared," she murmured. Tai put his head against hers in a comforting gesture; one that she had always loved.

"Thank you so much, Sora," he whispered, smiling. She scooted even closer to his ear, still acting unconsciously. He wasn't even sure if she knew she was having a conversation with him. She was exhausted and with good reason.

"Anything for a friend," she whispered back, a faint smile on her lips.

  
  


**4**

why it had to be sora 

  
  


"What the heck is going on, Tai?" Mimi's voice asked irritably over the speaker phone. "It's really, really early here, you know." Tai sighed impatiently.

"Hold on, Mimi! Everyone has to be here for this! Even Joe!" he snapped. Mimi just stuck her tongue out at the phone. She could call and stay on the phone like this because of the size of her dad's wallet, but it was still really early and she could still get in trouble. She had gotten the email because she had her email device set on sound, so it would wake her up. Finally, Joe burst in the door to Sora's room. He looked at the scene with a little bit of surprise. He hadn't expected everyone to be there. Sora was lying on her stomach on her bed next to Tai, who was sitting in a comfortable cross-legged position. Matt sat on the other side of Sora with his feet flat on the floor. Izzy was sitting in the floor with his lap top in front of him. He had brought it with him when they went to the beach. T.K. and Kari sat hand in hand on the far side of the room with Yolei and Ken at either side. Davis sat next to Ken while Cody sat on his other side. 

"I guess everyone's here, huh?" he said. He put down his briefcase and leaned up against the wall. 

"Hey, Joe!" Mimi called from the speaker phone, startling the young man out of his wits.

"_Mimi?_" he asked in bewilderment.

"Princess of Pink here." Joe chuckled.

"Nice to hear from you again."

"Ditto."

"Can we stop the chit chat? This is important!" Tai snapped. The room went quiet. 

"Well, get on with it. I need my beauty sleep," Mimi said suddenly. Tai coughed to gather everyone's attention. Sora's was the hardest to get, however, since she was almost asleep when Tai carried her home.

"You ready, Iz?" Tai asked. Izzy gave the thumbs up and Tai began.

"Okay. Well, as soon as I began to drown-"

"You drowned?!?!" Mimi screeched over the speaker. Tai rolled his eyes.

"I got a cramp while I was swimming, okay?" Mimi managed a "mm-hmm" and Tai continued.

"Well, I got blinded and then I saw Gennai. He told me that there was a new threat to the Digital World and it could kill us all first. He said that this thing called the... the... Assembly of Sin a.k.a. the Council of Evil sent out Demons through a portal into the real world. These Demons have been sent out to destroy the Digidestined by a chain reaction." He paused, making sure he had everyone's full attention. He hit Sora, whose eyes had been slowly closing while he had been talking. "Here's the kicker, though. Gennai told me that I would have to protect this person because I represent the Demons' opposite. I'm courage while they're coward... coward..."

"Cowardice?" Izzy suggested. Tai snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! That's it. Anyway, this person is one of the Digidestined... and it's a girl." Everyone gasped.

"Is it me, Tai?" Kari asked.

"Or me?" Yolei offered.

"Or me?" Mimi chimed in. Tai shook his head.

"Nope. It's Sora." Everyone gasped again. Sora's head popped up drowsily.

"What about me?" Tai rolled his eyes and patted the extremely tired girl on the back.

"You mean to tell me that Sora's the key to the 'chain reaction' you were talking about?" Matt asked. Tai nodded.

"Lemme finish, though. See, Gennai told me that we have been in a lot of strange situations, right?" Joe snorted laughter.

"That's putting it mildly."

"Well, anyway, he said that those situations have made us closer than a lot of other people are. We are, like... _linked_ to each other or something. He said that we're so close that if one of us dies, the one closest to the, uh... deceased would die of... of...

"Grief?" Izzy suggested again. Tai snapped his fingers.

"Right! That's it. He said it would be really easy to figure out the chain reaction if we really thought about it. That's what you're for, Izzy." Izzy nodded hesitantly, not sure if he understood.

"You want me to figure out the chain reaction?" Tai nodded.

"It would start with Sora and continue with the one closest to her and so on and so forth, I believe," he tried to explain. Izzy nodded. 

"I'm on it."

"So what happened then, Tai?" Mimi asked. Tai sighed and began to think.

"He told me that I could see the Demons, but he wouldn't tell me what the looked like. But all that's clear to me is that I have to be near Sora none stop. If I'm not..." Tai gulped. "She'll die. I have to be with her all day long. As long as I'm near her, they can't destroy her or me." Sora was wide awake now.

"You mean I'm going to die?" she asked, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Tai waved his hands in the air and hugged her gently.

"Not if I can help it, you're not." Cody appeared to be thinking.

"But, Tai... If you have to be with her all the time, you will have to spend the night with her. I don't think Sora's mother would be that supportive of the situation," he said, blushing slightly. Sora looked at Tai as he took his arm from around her.

"He's right, Tai," she said, her crimson eyes making her face look pained. Tai sighed.

"We'll figure out somethin', Sora. Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. She managed a smile. 

"Um, Tai? Why am I not supposed to protect her? I represent Courage, too," Davis said from the other side of the room, half-pouting, half-confused. Tai pondered this, but Izzy spoke up for him.

"Probably because Tai was the first bearer of Courage," he said, his eyes never wavering from the computer screen. Davis made a small "oh" sound and remained quiet for most of the meeting. 

"Why didn't we defeat the Assembly of Sin or whatever when we were in the Digital World?" T.K. asked. Tai thought and remembered what Gennai said.

"Because it exists in Negative Space and the Good Forces of the Digital World can't get there." 

"Negative Space? You sound like Izzy now," Mimi called from the phone. Tai smiled. 

"Negative Space is where everything is the opposite of what it is now. I have been there before, but T.K. and I were able to defeat the monsters there. Aren't we a part of the Good Forces?" Kari asked. The room was silent except for the for the tapping of Izzy's keys.

"Where you went was only Semi-Negative Space," Izzy finally said, managing to tear his eyes away from the computer screen. "True Negative Space is not fitted for any force of that kind, I suspect." Everyone nodded gravely, trying to actually comprehend what Izzy said.

"But aren't we a part of the Good Forces? You didn't answer that, Izzy," Kari badgered. He sighed, shrugged, and continued to type. He was busy with the task Tai had given to him and he intended to finish it. Sora sighed shakily.

"I believe we are, but we're not a part of the Good Forces that have been here the longest. That's what I think, anyway. We are only human and I think the job that they've got now is bigger than any of us. This is like Good vs. Bad, the Ultimate Fight. You can't expect us to fight in it," she said. Tai nudged her with his elbow.

"But we are, Sora. By having me protect you, we're a part of the fight. And you know what, Sora? You are the link that is going to save the rest of Humanity."

"I'm not sure if I should feel honored or terrified," she said. Tai smiled at her.

"Feel honored because I'm here to protect you!" he said cheerfully. Sora rolled her eyes.

"That's comforting." Tai scowled playfully as the rest of the room snickered, even Mimi.

"You done, Izzy?" Tai asked, trying to change the subject. Izzy made a few more taps on his keyboard and nodded. "Well, read it off." Izzy cleared his throat.

"Okay. This is starting with Sora and continuing wit h who is closest to the deceased. It's only logical that if Sora died, Tai would die next. They are of the closest friends and he would probably suffer the most grief. Mimi is a close friend, but I'm afraid that she and Sora have grown apart over the years since she moved away. Joe, Matt, the rest of the Digidestined, and I have become _a lot_ closer to her over the years, but Tai and Sora have always been best friends and have remained that way." Izzy coughed. "And it's a wonder they aren't more than that." Tai and Sora blushed slightly. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room. "After Tai, of course, would come Kari. That is only natural that she would grieve for her brother. After that, I believe that T.K. would go next." T.K. blushed at this. "If we are so close to each other that we would die of _grief_, then it is only plausible that two of our youngest members could be in love." Kari joined T.K. in blushing. "After that, Matt would be the next choice as T.K. is his brother." Matt nodded calmly, trying not to think of the upsetting thought at all. "After Matt, it isn't clear who would go next. If there is someone that loves him secretly, that person would almost certainly die next. If it is a girl, which I certainly _hope_ it is, it would most logically be Mimi." They could almost hear Mimi blushing over the phone. Matt sat on Sora's bed, smiling brightly. "If Mimi is the next link in the chain, then it would, ahem..." Izzy began to blush and tug at his collar. "It would either be Joe or me." Joe began to blush considerably. 

"What about Ken, Davis, Cody, and me?" Yolei asked. Izzy sighed, grateful that they had changed the subject. 

"That's a problem. See, without knowing your secret feelings for one another or who you consider your best friend, there is no way to consider the rest of the chain. If it is possible to have double links, I could possibly figure it out. For example, if Kari died, T.K. _and_ Davis could die next. Or, I think it is possible that once a certain number of people die, the rest will began to grieve themselves to death, too. You know, like if Sora, Tai, Kari, and T.K. go, then the rest of us may grieve ourselves to death one at a time." Sora sighed heavily.

"Can we please stop talking about dying?" Matt nodded in agreement.

"This conversation _is_ rather depressing."

"Well, what you guys really need to talk about is how Sora and Tai are going to stay together," Mimi said. "Oh, gosh, you guys! I've got to go. My dad's coming. Email me or call me when you learn something new or when you can! Bye!"

"Bye, Mimi!" everyone said in unison as they heard a dial tone. Sora walked over and shut it off. Her movements were slow. She seemed to either be concentrating or sleepwalking. Maybe both.

"Mimi has a point," Cody said. 

"Yeah. What are we going to do, Sora?" Tai asked. Sora seemed to be thinking.

"We'll figure out something. Maybe we'll luck out and my mom will have a Horticulture Convention or something," she pointed out hopefully. Davis looked stupefied.

"Horti-wha?" he asked. Sora rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's nothing dirty, Davis. It's just a meeting of people who talk about plants." He nodded, but he had really thought it had to do with someone's sexual promiscuity.

"Well, I hope things work out for you, Sora," Joe said finally after a long period of silence. Sora went over to him, smiled, and leaned up against the wall beside him.

"I hope so, too." There was a comfortable silence that settled in the air. 

"Thank you for saving me again, Sora," Tai said suddenly. Sora looked at him blankly.

"Something tells me I'll be saying that to you soon enough," she said grimly. Tai shrugged.

"I still ought to thank you. You were really brave out there." He could have been mistaken, but was it the lighting, or was Sora blushing like mad?

"Thank you, Tai. And you're welcome." He smiled at her. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, get a room. Oh-wait. You'll have one all to yourselves pretty soon," he said mischievously. Tai punched him, blushing himself.

"Shut up, Ishida!" he growled. Sora watched this with a tinge of curiosity. _This could get very, VERY interesting._

"Don't beat up on Matt, Tai! You still have to figure out what to do about _our_ parents, too!" Kari chided. Tai stopped in mid-punch.

"Oh, I'll just tell them I'm going to Soccer Team Camp," he said. Kari shrugged.

"Our parents are stupid enough to believe it," she said. Sora laughed.

"Well, my mom's not. I'm going to call her and ask if she has anything planned. Then we'll go from there, okay?" she asked, directing the question at Tai. He nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you guys for coming on such short notice." Cody and Yolei stood up.

"No problem, Tai, but we've got to get going. I've got to fix Cody's computer and I'm eating at his house tonight. I'll see you later. Email me if anything comes up, okay?" Tai and Sora nodded as the two left the room. T.K. and Kari stood up.

"Call us if you need us, Sora. You too, Tai. Don't be too proud to ask for help," she warned. Tai made a playful salute and his sister rolled his eyes as she and T.K. left the room, talking between themselves. Davis snapped out of his trance and realized T.K. and Kari were gone. 

"Uh, I better get going after those two, so... BYE!" he yelled as he bolted out Sora's bedroom door. Ken, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Tai were all that remained in the room. It was silent again, but a little too silent for Sora, who had become way, way more nervous than she had been two hours ago.

"Well, I have to call my mom at the flower shop." Joe waved to her.

"I'll go if you guys don't need anything else. I kind of owe you guys since you got me out of my anatomy test." Tai smiled.

"Anytime, Kido," he said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"I'm your elder. I'm the one that should be calling you kiddo, you know," he corrected. Tai shook his head.

"I'm talking about your last name." Joe rolled his eyes melodramatically and turned to go out the door. Sora put a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Take a look at Tai, please. I'm worried that he may catch pneumonia or something because he was out for at least ten minutes." Joe looked at the worried look on Sora's face.

"I'll take a look at him, but I'm no doctor."

"I know that, but please tell me if I need to take him to one. If he's going to be staying here, I want him to at least be healthy," she said, her eyes falling to the floor. Joe lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing about her behavior.

"Sure. Why don't you go call your mom while I look at him?" She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Joe," she whispered. Tai looked annoyed.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked. Matt grinned.

"Are we jealous, Tai?" Tai shot icy daggers at Matt.

"Jealous? Of Sora? Me? Ha! She's a girl! She can't do anything to make _me_ jealous!" Sora heard this, the smile melting off of her face. Joe saw this and quickly tried to atone for Tai's mistake.

"Uh, you go ahead, Sora. I'll take care of Tai here." She smiled weakly and nodded, leaving the room in a rush.

"What's _her_ problem?" Tai asked, totally clueless to what the problem could be. Joe rolled his eyes for seemingly the umpteenth time at Tai's stupidity.

"Well, you just dissed her. She asked me to check you out in case you were suffering any side effects from your little escapade this afternoon. She really is worried about you, but you don't have to be so mean to her." Tai stood aghast.

"I'm not mean to her!" Matt, Izzy, Ken, and Joe all looked around the room. "Ah, come on, guys! I'm not really mean to her!" No answer. "Am I?" Matt looked at Tai, exasperated.

"You insult her all the time, but she still manages to be your best friend. Do you realize that she risked dying _with_ you today?" Tai didn't answer because he hadn't really been aware of the fact. There was about two minutes of silence. Sora was going to go into the room when she heard Ken speak.

"Matt is right. When she was dragging you in, it was a miracle that she made it to the beach at all, considering how much more you weigh than her." Tai snorted laughter.

"Sora weighs more than _you_ guys think!" They all gaped at him. 

"How much do _you_ think she weighs, Taichi?" Matt asked. Tai rolled his eyes back in a thinking gesture.

"I weigh about 160, so I'd say she weighs around 140." Tai's answer was met with shocked laughter. Sora stood at the doorway, her heart crushed. Is that what he thought of her? Did she _look_ like she weighed that much? She was met by Joe's answer.

"You're an idiot, Tai! Anatomically speaking, Sora weighs about 110 to 120. That's exactly right for her! You just described as 20 to 30 pounds overweight! I honestly hope she didn't hear you say that!" Joe raged.

"Too late. She already did."

"Sora!" Ken exclaimed. Tai jumped.

"Thanks, Tai. It's nice to know I look like the Goodyear Blimp and all." Tai waved his hands. 

"That's not what I meant, Sora!" She just glared at him.

"Did you check him out, Joe?" she asked, her eyes never wavering. She was more hurt than angry. Why couldn't Tai just realize she had feelings, too?

"No, not yet, but I was-"

"Do it. Now." Joe gulped.

"Yes, ma'am." She shot him a look and he quickly walked over to Tai. "You've done it this time, Tai," Joe whispered as he kneeled beside Tai. "And you're going to be staying with her? Poor, poor Sora." Tai scowled at Joe's comment, but kept in mind the conversation they had earlier. _Maybe I'm mean to her SOMETIMES, but not all the time... Am I?_

"Um, I believe Ken and I have a... meeting to go to.... at the... uh..." Izzy stuttered, seeing the look on Sora's face. Ken began to think himself.

"At the high school!"

"School's out," Sora reminded them icily. They both gulped.

"It's, uh, it's..." Izzy tried, but couldn't get anything out.

"It's for next year!" Ken exclaimed as more of an idea than an explanation.

"Yeah! That's it! So, we've got to be going. Call us if anything happens, okay, Sora?" She nodded blankly to Izzy. He nodded, accepting this as the best he would get as he and Ken walked out the door hurriedly. Matt began to search for an excuse himself. Tai looked at himwith a pleading facial expression that said "_Don't leave me with her!_", but Matt felt no pity for him. He was the idiot who had insulted his best friend/roommate for who knows how long. That was _his_ problem.

"I have band practice tonight, so I need to go get my bass," he said truthfully. Sora nodded, having known this as prior knowledge. Matt insisted that they tell him if anything happens, just like the others did, and left. Sora stared at Tai.

"Take off your shirt, Tai," Joe instructed. Tai groaned and pulled it off. Joe took a stethoscope out of his bag.

"Do you carry that around everywhere?" Tai asked. Joe smiled.

"It pays to be prepared," he said cheerfully. He told Tai to breathe in deep a few times. Tai intentionally flexed the muscles on his back and chest, making Joe extremely impatient with him. Tai just grinned. He looked at Sora however and saw that the glare was gone from her face. Well, actually, he saw it melt from her face. Her eyes weren't aimed at his face, however. His face flushed as he realized she was staring at his masculine body. Her face flushed as well when she realized he knew she was staring. "Well, unfortunately, you'll live, Tai." Joe grinned.

"So he's alright?" Sora asked. Joe nodded. She nodded in response.

"Just keep an eye on him, okay? Call me if you need anything," Joe whispered to her. "Bye, Tai! Take care of her!" Tai waved at him.

"I will!" he called as he put his shirt back on. The house was empty except for Tai and Sora now.

"Well, a lot has happened today," Sora said, finally breaking the unbearable silence. Tai smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I guess... Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?" she asked, not even making eye contact with him. He sighed and got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry." She lifted her eyebrows.

"For what?" she asked, honestly confused. He stood still, his mouth wide open.

"Well, I, uh... called you, um... I said you weighed more than you did?" he said, more as a question than a statement. He recoiled, expecting to get hit, but was surprised when Sora's face became neutral.

"Oh, that's okay, Tai. I'm used to it from you." He was a bit shocked. He had no idea of what to say. "Don't you want to know what my mom said? It's actually some good news in all this mess." Tai swallowed, keeping in mind what she had said earlier.

"What did she say?" Sora finally cracked a smile.

"That she has a business trip coming up for at least a month." Tai seemed impressed.

"A month? For flowers?" Sora shrugged.

"Who knows?" 

"So that means you and I will be alone for a month, right?" Sora looked at him strangely. "Not like that, Sora!" he cried. He was surprised to see Sora have a hurt expression flash upon her face, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Right."

"Good. Well, I have to go weave a story for my parents, though. Come with me?" Tai coughed. "I'm afraid to leave you here." Sora sighed.

"Well, what makes you think it's less dangerous out there than it is out there? I think it's a lot more dangerous out there than you think," she said worriedly, her knit brow showing her concern. Tai cupped her chin in his hand. She leaned into it almost lovingly, but caught herself before she did. Instead, she just let her chin sit there, her snow white skin contrasting greatly against his tanned skin.

"I'll be damned if I just let something happen to you, Sora. Don't _ever_ think anything like that. Understand me?" he said, sounding angry. She closed her eyes and took a step back.

"I'm sorry I made you mad, Tai," she said, bowing her head. Tai looked at her strangely. What did he do to her? _Must have sounded angry, I suppose._

"That's okay, Sora! You didn't do anything!" he said reassuringly. She smiled at him.

"Let's get going, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay. I want to get you back pretty soon, all right?" She nodded. Tai took her hand and bolted down the stairs, hoping they wouldn't meet any Demons on the way. 

As was Sora.

**5**

underestimating the enemy

  
  


To Tai's apartment and back, there had been nothing out of the ordinary. His parents had accepted the spur of the moment story as fact, but had failed to realize how he was going to make it there or how much money he was taking. Kari and Tai had an agreement that she needed to keep them from calling him at all costs. Sora helped him pack his clothes and they had left soon afterward, Kari and T.K. looking on with fearful eyes. 

Now, they were walking down the sidewalk to her house, side by side. 

"See! Nothing's happened yet today. I think Gennai blew this whole thing out of proportion," Tai said cheerfully. Sora shook her head.

"It's only been about three hours since then, Tai," she said quietly. He looked at her and nodded.

"True, but isn't this a good sign?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just kept walking. "Hey, it might be fun being together all the time. We could play games, get on the computer, and.... and.... Well, I'm sure you'll be able to go outside, right?" Sora looked at him blankly.

"It's the same as always, Tai. We did those things when my life wasn't in danger and two worlds didn't rest on my shoulders," she said in a high, sarcastic tone. Tai didn't let her get him down.

"But it was fun, right? Just you and me doing stuff like that?" he asked. He could practically see the "_insert compliment here_" sign, so he added, "I always have fun with you, Sora." She turned her head sharply from the ground in front of her and smiled a real smile.

"I always have fun with you, too, Tai," she said, still smiling. He returned it and looked up ahead.

"There's your apartment, Sora. We'll be there in a few...." Tai's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. Sora became worried, not knowing what the heck he stopped talking for.

"What's wrong, Tai? Tai?" she asked, her expression cross, but he still looked terrified. He quickly grabbed Sora's hand and pointed up ahead of them at the concrete sidewalk. She looked and squinted, but saw nothing. "There's nothing there, Tai. If this is one of your jokes to get me scared, it's working!" she exclaimed. Tai's eyes continued to get wider.

"We've got to get out of here, Sora," he said quietly.

"Why? What's going on? What do you see?" she asked. He gulped.

"One of them." She shook her head, not comprehending, but then it struck her. He was talking about the Demons. But he was there to protect her! They wouldn't hurt him, so why was he afraid?

If she only knew what he was seeing.

From Tai's eyes, he was seeing a ferocious monster. And it was only about fifteen feet away from him. It had appeared out of no where and it had almost been enough to make him scream. It didn't seem human. Its skin was a dark, dark blue, almost black, color. It had long arms that touched the ground. It's legs were bent considerable, but it was obviously strong. It was a thin creature; its ribs showed right through its leathery hide, but it still had the look of muscles that many, many humans, or Digimon for that matter, never got. It had leathery wings folded against its back. It looked like a colored gargoyle. There were a few spikes around its mid-section. In a way, this thing looked like a way, way demented version of ExVeemon. Its tail was at least seven feet long and slithered back and forth slowly on the concrete sidewalk. Its teeth were long. Four pointed daggers overlapped both its top and bottom lip. Its ears looked like a dog's, as did its snout. Its eyes were a sickly green color. Those teeth, however, were what made Tai nervous.

The damn thing was smiling at him.

"Can't you see it, Sora?" he whispered. Sora squeezed his hand.

"I can't see a thing," she said in exasperation. She was exhausted and this wasn't where she wanted to be when she passed out from fatigue. 

"Let's go. _Now."_ He readjusted his backpack on his shoulder and brought Sora closer to him. "You can't see him?" he asked in disbelief. The thing, at full height, was at least twelve feet tall. Right now, it was an easy eight, but that was still a big animal-er-Demon.

"No, Tai! I can't see anything out of the ordinary," she said. Tai looked straight at the creature. 

"As long as I'm with you, you won't get hurt. Let's get going, okay?" Sora nodded and Tai began to lead her. Curiously, the creature took a step back. Tai took this new information with wonder. He took another step and the creature took another step back. Tai smiled. "Let's get you home, okay?" he said, still smiling. Sora looked at him strangely but agreed anyway.

"Is it scary-looking, Tai?" she asked childishly, but was actually being quite serious. Tai didn't answer and looked straight ahead. He let go of her hand and they began to walk side by side again. 

"It doesn't look pretty by any means," he said finally. Sora accepted this as a yes and kept walking. Suddenly, the creature jumped from it's spot, still fifteen feet in front of them, and hovered. Tai watched this curiously, but felt sudden apprehensiveness and fear. "Something's going to happen, Sora! Let's get out of here!" he cried. Sora looked at him blankly as he grabbed her hand and began to run. He didn't look at the Demon any more, but he knew something was going to happen if he didn't get Sora to safety.

"What's it doing, Tai?" Sora asked, positively terrified for the second time that day.

"I don't know, but I don't plan on finding out. Pick up your feet, Sora," Tai called back to her. She did so with graceful ease. 

The Demon, still hovering in space and now behind them, watched them carefully. It spread its leathery wings and glided over to the traffic. He stuck out one gnarled hand, which look like a huge lion paw. It flexed it when it saw a car coming over the hill. It lowered it's head and dove toward the car at full speed, the driver having no idea what was coming after him. 

Tai looked over his shoulder and saw no monster.

"We can slow down, now. I think it gave up on us for a little bit." Sora looked at him skeptically, panting lightly.

"I doubt it, Tai. How many times have we thought that before, but it always turned out that we were _wrong_?" she asked. Tai ignored her completely and began to walk briskly again. Sora stopped when she heard a car horn. "What was that?" she asked. Tai looked at her stupidly. He was going to answer when he got cut off by a thunderous crash. He looked to the street and gasped. 

The creature, although no one else knew it, was standing in the middle of the street. He had just bashed in the hood of one car, making the crashing sound. Sora looked out and saw a demolished car while Tai saw the car _and_ the culprit.

"We've got to get out of here! The Demon did that!" Tai urged, tugging on Sora's hand mercilessly, who was entranced by the scene.

"Whatever you say." Tai began to run with her again, but another prolonged horn blast caught their attention. They both looked out into the street to see what was going on. A car was speeding down the street at break-neck speed, apparently not being able to stop. Tai watched with horror as the Demon flew behind the car, pushing it with a mighty force. The terrified man in the car was blasting his horn as to clear the way, but, of course, one person in another car paid no attention. Tai and Sora watched helplessly as the car speeded toward the other, almost making it a given that they were going to crash into each other. Suddenly, the person who had been paying no attention realized the situation, panicked, and turned a hard right. Tai saw this and gasped.

"_It's heading straight for us!!!"_ he screamed. Sora stood stock still, petrified. Without another moment's hesitation, Tai tackled Sora to the ground out of the way of the oncoming car. For a second, it looked like the car would hit them dead on, but the driver managed to make another hard right and missed them narrowly. Sora laid underneath Tai's protective arm on the ground. Finally, Tai looked up and growled. The Demon was standing a mere fifteen feet from them again, it's teeth still bearing into a grisly smile.

"Ow...." Sora moaned underneath him. He realized she was probably hurt and got up quickly, hoisting her up along with him. 

"Are you okay, Sora?" he asked worriedly.

"I've been better. Can we go home now?" she asked, holding her head in her hand. Tai nodded and began to guide her to her apartment, turning his back to the monster. He could still feel the creature's stare boring holes into the back of his neck. "Nothing was going to happen today... That was definitely the wrong assumption." Tai nodded again.

"Yeah, but at least you're okay. That's what I'm worried about," he said sincerely. Sora looked at him questioningly.

"You mean it?" He shrugged.

"Sora, you're my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to you and I'm going to do all I can to keep it that way." Sora smiled.

"Thank you, Tai."

"Think nothing of it."

"No, really. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend, right?" he asked. Sora grinned and nodded.

"Absolutely." She blinked and looked up ahead, squinting. He traced her line of vision and saw she was looking at her apartment building. "Is that it? I can't really see that well," she asked, pointing up ahead to a building. Tai's expression became worried.

"Do you think you have a concussion?" She shook her head.

"No, but I do think I have a really, really bad headache. I had one before I hit the ground. I need some sleep anyway, Tai. It's getting pretty late," she said. They both looked behind them and saw the car. It's hood was bashed in as it had run into a street light. The driver was out of the car, his face bewildered and disoriented. People were gathered around him, asking if he was okay. Sora felt a little queasy that the car could have hit her. Tai looked around him and saw no Demon. It had simply disappeared. He growled under his breath and looked at Sora. Silently, they began to walk together. Their step was brisk as to avoid anymore confrontations with the abnormal. Suddenly, Sora stopped. 

"What is it, Sora?" he asked, alarmed. She looked at him.

"My mom is going to be there." Tai looked at her strangely.

"I thought you said she was going to be out of town for a month!" he exclaimed. Sora smiled.

"Yeah... In two _days_," she said with a sarcastic smile. Tai groaned and hit his forehead.

"We'll have to figure out something. I don't think we can go over to anyone's house because, well, if you just saw what happened, I don't think it's safe for you to go outside until this whole ordeal is over." Sora sighed.

"Dang. I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, huh?" she asked, a pleasant smile dancing on her lips. Tai smiled back, but found himself staring at the smile. Something about it was mesmerizing him. Entrancing him. "Uh, Tai? Earth to Taichi?" Tai snapped out of the stare and blushed.

"I, uh, um..." Tai was at a loss for words; a current first on his record. She just shook her head and ruffled his hair. He gave a loud protest and she just giggled.

"Here's the deal, okay?" she said, trying to think about something else besides Tai's spaced-out moment. "You come in and eat dinner with me, right?" Tai nodded, wanting to know where this plan was going. "You tell my mom that you're leaving and you go out the door. This will have to be around 9:00, okay?" Tai nodded hesitantly, not really liking the thought of leaving Sora alone for even that long. "You'll have to run and put those legs to good use, too. As soon as she closes the door, you head for the fire escape. I'll wait for you by the window, okay? You should know where it is since you've climbed into my room on numerous occasions," she said, grinning mischievously. Tai smirked.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to save your sorry life then, did I?" he asked. Sora hit him in the shoulder, provoking a yelp from him. He began to say something, but he noticed the look on Sora's face. It was a sorrowful look; something that he had not seen on Sora's face so much until that day. "What's wrong, Sora?" he asked. They approached the apartment building and walked inside. Sora sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that..."

"That what?" Tai coaxed. Sora sighed even more heavily.

"That some of those times you sneaked into my room at night, you _did_ save my life." Tai gulped. Was she being sincere or sarcastic? The expression on her face proved she was being sincere.

"By being your friend?" 

"By being my _best_ friend. You never left my side, Tai. Here you are again, still joined at my hip. Or I'm joined at yours, one of the two." Tai grinned. "Remember when we were really young and you used to climb up there after my dad left Mama? You would come up there and let me cry on your shoulder," she recalled. Tai thought back and did remember. He also remembered that she had asked him to protect on her on a few of those nights in case her dad got angry. 

"It's had to have been at least five years since I've done that," he said finally. Sora nodded.

"At least. We're what? Seventeen now? So the last time we were both-"

"Twelve," Tai finished for her. She nodded again.

"Yep. And now we're way closer than that, aren't we?" she said. Tai grinned.

"Yeah. Best friends for life!" he cheered. Sora laughed, but the smile on her face suddenly turned a bit sad. Tai noticed this with concern for what Sora was truly feeling. They had always had a kind of unspoken telepathy for each other, but sometimes her signals to him and vice versa were very, very confusing. Was she upset because they were best friends and she wanted to get away from him? Or was she upset that she couldn't have something... more? 

There was a disturbing silence in between them. 

"Well, Sora. Let's go in," Tai said as they arrived at her apartment door. Sora nodded, stuck her key into the doorknob, twisted, and pushed the door open. Tai stepped in behind her and closed the door, his mind still on the way her face had looked just a few moments ago.

"Mama? Are you home?"

"Sora! How was your day, dear?" her mother asked as she stepped into the living room. Sora smiled.

"It was... different," she said. Tai smiled at the innocence and hidden meaning of the statement.

"Hello, Tai! Are you staying for dinner?" Ms. Takenouchi asked. Tai nodded.

"If you don't mind." Ms. Takenouchi smiled.

"Of course I don't. So what all happened on your last day of school?" she asked as she trekked back to the kitchen. Sora and Tai looked at each other. 

"Oh, just stuff." 

"That's nice, dear," her mother called from the kitchen. Tai and Sora looked at each other again and stifled giggles.

"This is going to be a _long_ night," Tai said. Sora shook her head.

"That doesn't even _start_ to describe it."

  
  


**6**

one of many races against time

  
  


"So, Mama. Tell me more about this month business trip," Sora coaxed nonchalantly. Tai was busy shoveling in his fourth helping of dinner. Sora and her mother had refrained from staring at the way he ate his food for it seemed to make both of them sick. Ms. Takenouchi sighed.

"Well, actually, it's four one-week trips. I'll be coming home every two weeks or so. I'll pack and then head off again. Can you believe one of them is in California?" Sora's eyes got wide. Why hadn't she been told about this? Why was her mother telling her two days before she left of such an important event? "Well, anyway, the first two are going to be in Nagano about new safety regulations and new breeds of hybrids being brought into the market. You know, the usual." Sora nodded. Tai began to listen carefully. He didn't want to let on he was listening because it would seem rude of him, so he kept slurping and chomping away. "The second two are both going to be in California. There, we're going to be talking about receiving flowers from different companies and discussing different financial business issues and things. Should prove to be rather interesting." Sora nodded again.

"Tell me how it is and everything." Ms. Takenouchi nodded.

"Of course." Sora looked at Tai as if to say _"Get going now!"_. For once, he quickly took the hint.

"That was a terrific meal, Ms. Takenouchi!" Tai said as he leaned back in his chair. Ms. Takenouchi smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Tai. Well, it's getting really late. Shouldn't you be getting home?" she asked sweetly. Both Tai and Sora were a little stunned at her mother's hospitality that night. She was never that nice to Tai before.

"Uh, yes, I believe I should," he said quietly, casting a knowing glance at Sora, who nodded discreetly.

"May I be excused, Mama?" she asked. Ms. Takenouchi nodded as Sora got up from the table. "Bye, Tai. I'll see you later," she said nonchalantly. Tai waved, hoping the whole thing would go smoothly. 

"Bye, Sora! Bye, Ms. T!" he called as he ran through their small apartment to the front door. Sora felt a pang of worry that something would get her before he could get to her room, but she refused to let her belief in him dissipate. She ran up to her room, leaving her mother to clean up dinner. Ms. Takenouchi sighed with her hands on her hips as she stood up. With a shake of her head, she began to gather the empty plates.

"I swear, if that girl doesn't start to take care of herself..."

* * *

Tai was hurrying as fast as he could. It wasn't easy, though. He had to get to the pavement below so he could actually reach the fire escape from the outside. He had given his backpack with all of his clothes to Sora, as it had been pretty heavy. Finally, he broke out the front door of the apartment building. He was making a break for the fire escape now, but he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked both ways. Tai hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand.

"I forgot where it is!"

* * *

"Come on, Tai. Don't leave me up here. It isn't safe, remember?" Sora whispered to herself. She tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear nervously. She suddenly had a strange feeling that he was going to pop up and tell her to let down her long hair, but she chuckled to herself and pushed the thought away. "Come on." She opened the window and stood back. She tucked the other side of her hair behind he ear and sighed shakily. Her mind began to wander. What did the Demons look like? She was sure Tai would tell her later on. 

_He may not, though._ Her mind reasoned. _He looked horrified today. He _never_ looks that way unless it's something really bad._

Sora gulped. She almost felt she was up against God. A battle she couldn't win. But then again, she had always thought that if Tai was at her side, nothing was impossible. She smiled brightly at the thought of him being her hero.

She was so caught up in herself that she didn't notice the sudden ten-degree temperature drop in the room. 

The iciness began to take shape, and soon, it had two long arms that could reach out and touch Sora.

Reach out with its icy touch...

And kill her.

* * *

"Which way? Which way, which way, which _way_?" Tai asked himself frantically. He was beginning to wish it hadn't of been five years since the last time he snuck into her room. 

_Think, Tai. What would happen when she asked you to come over? She would call you, crying. She would say, "Please come, Tai. They're yelling again." You would almost cry yourself at how heartbroken she sounded and say you'd be right there. You'd run over and you would-_

"Go around the building!" he shouted. He began to run as fast as his soccer legs could carry him toward the backside of the building. He had a sinking feeling that if he didn't hurry, something may go terribly wrong. "Come on, Tai! If you ever do anything right in your life, at least do it for Sora!" He managed to hop onto the fire escape. He ran but looked up at the same time. Sora's room was the third window from the top. Tai let out an exasperated moan but ran his heart out anyway. He had to make it. He had to. 

At least for Sora.

* * *

Sora was smiling and playing with the tips of her hair. 

_Tai... a Prince Charming? Can't say that's every really occurred to me before... Wait... When he rescued me from Datamon... and when we were going into Puppetmon's mansion... _

Sora's smile widened, but she shivered involuntarily. She rubbed her hands against her bare arms. Her short sleeved shirt, which had served just fine for the delightful temperatures earlier, provided no shelter from the sudden icy blast.

_Wow... Did I just walk into a freezer? I don't understand why it's so cold._

Not really suspecting anything out of the ordinary except for a air conditioner was set too low, Sora got up and crossed the room to the thermostat in her room that controlled the small air conditioner next to her dresser. She felt the room get colder as she crossed to it. She read the temperature dial and gasped.

_52 degrees!?! How the heck did that happen? Well, might as well turn the air conditioner off._

She switched it to the OFF position and turned around to face the window.

_Hurry up, Tai. Can't wait forev-_

Another cold blast struck Sora and she shivered again, this time violently. Her smile disappeared from her face and was replaced by fear.

_That kind of cold doesn't come from an air conditioner...._

Little did Sora know where she was standing.

The icy figure walked forward toward its prey, which was standing right in front of it. 

Sora felt the cold become deeper than it had before. Her once-rosy lips were now a blue color. If possible, her skin was even a shade lighter.

_Tai!_

The icy figure became closer and with a final swooping motion, took Sora into its grasp.

And began to kill her with the shocking cold.

* * *

"Gotta make it... Gotta make it... Gotta make it.... Gotta make it.... I made it!" Tai gasped as he finally climbed the last step of the fire escape. He smiled when he realized his running was over for the day. He made it over to Sora's window and glanced around inside to make sure Ms. Takenouchi hadn't made any unexpected visits to her daughter's room.

What Tai saw almost shocked him almost to screaming.

Sora was in the floor on her knees. Her hands were crossed against her chest. She was shivering violently. Her rosy lips now a blue hue that would have easily have matched Matt's eyes. Her skin was paler than before. Her skin was covered in chill bumps. 

And the damn monster was holding her.

It was sickening, really, to see such a hideous monster hold her like that. The thing was holding Sora almost intimately, like it thought of her as a child. Its huge body was kneeling behind her, mimicking her position in the floor. Its long arms were wrapped around her fragile body with almost fatherly care. Its head was rested on her shoulder, breathing heavily. Every time the cold air escaped from its mouth, the seventeen-year-old girl shuddered with almost deadly ferocity. Anybody weaker than she would have died already. She was very close herself. 

"_Get away from her!" _Tai screamed as he bolted through the window toward the creature. It let out a high-pitched scream and stood up. It backed away from Tai, still screeching. Its hands were wrapped around itself now, as if it was feeling the same thing it had done to Sora. As its screeching continued, it began to fade from Tai's sight. About five seconds after it had started to fade, it was completely gone. Sora closed her eyes and slumped over sideways to the floor. _"Sora!" _Tai rushed over to her and held her close to him. 

_She's so cold... I'm so sorry, Sora! I just couldn't get here in time!_

But he said nothing. He was too choked up to say anything. She probably wouldn't of heard him, anyway. He stood up and carried her to her bed, tucking her in immediately. She had to get warm. She had to. There's was nothing else to it. 

_But she could go into a coma if she got too cold too fast. I've got to check her pulse._

Trying to remember how Sora had taught him, he placed his fingers where he guessed they were supposed to be. Sighing in frustration when he felt nothing, he bent down and put his ear against her chest, straining to pick up any sign of life at all.

...... _beat........beat....................beat...beat....._

It was irregular and very, very faint, but it was a heartbeat. Tai began to rub Sora's hands within his own.

"Wake up, Sora. Come on! Wake up! Don't scare me like this! Come on... _Dammit! Wake up!" _After saying this, Tai realized he knew exactly how Sora had felt that afternoon at the beach. Afraid... Angry.... Frustrated. As if a sign from God that the events of this escapade would fortunately be the same as the one earlier that afternoon, Sora's eyes fluttered open, but weakly.

"_T..."_ She tried to say his name, but it came out a strained croak. Tai smiled, finding himself relieved. 

"Shhh, Sora. I'm here, now. If we can just warm you up, we'll be fine," he said. He began to laugh out of relief. "You'll be okay, Sora. You'll be okay." Sora managed a twitch of her mouth, which Tai took as the failed attempt of a smile. 

"Cr...cr... you...." Sora was trying desperately to say something, but Tai silenced her.

"Stop trying to talk, Sora! You need to save your strength!" he scolded, but she persisted.

"You....cr....cry.....cryi....crying... Yo-yo...you're crying," she finally managed to croak. Tai stared at her in surprise. Was he crying? He absently took one of his hands from over Sora's and brushed at his face. Sure enough, his hand came away wet. He hadn't actually felt himself crying. He had cried so few times in his life. He remembered another one of those times had been for Sora, too.

"Yeah, well, let's keep it between you and me, okay?" he said, attempting for humor. Sora's mouth twitched again, but it lasted longer this time. 

"C-c-c-c-cold...." she whispered. Tai nodded. 

"I know, Sora, but I don't what I can do to help you!" he said, almost shouting in frustration. He suddenly remembered Ms. Takenouchi and gasped. What if she came in? That would be a risk he was willing to take. Tai suddenly remembered one of the lessons he had in health. If you got stranded in a situation that required heat and you had none except for your own body heat, you needed to get as close to each other as possible to promote warmth. "Wait... Maybe I do..." He raced over to the bedroom light and shut it off. He raced back over to Sora's bed and turned on the light on her night stand. Tai threw back the sheets on Sora's bed and slid in beside her. He turned her over gently and put her back to his warm chest. He reached around her and clutched her to him softly yet firmly. He felt how cold Sora's skin was and wondered how she had made it this long. 

"Th-th-tha-than-k-k-"

"Save your breath, Sora. Shhh..." he whispered into her ear. He reached over behind him and turned the light off. She didn't move against him at all. She was currently too weak too. Suddenly, the door opened and light poured over the foot of Sora's bed. Ms. Takenouchi was standing there, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Are you asleep, Sora?" Tai hoped it was dark enough that her mother couldn't see the extra figure in her bed. Or that she wouldn't come over and kiss Sora good night. Sora didn't even attempt to answer. Tai wasn't sure she knew she was being talked to. "I guess you are. Sweet dreams, Sora." With that, Ms. Takenouchi closed the door and Tai let out all the air in his lungs in a _whoosh._

"Try to stay awake until you're warm, okay?" Sora made a squeak and Tai took that as a yes.

He sighed. He had hoped Gennai was being paranoid, but as usual, the old man was right in his convictions. Tai suddenly realized how close he'd come to losing Sora. It almost made him want to break down and cry. He was supposed to be there for her! He was supposed to protect her! He was supposed to take care of her! But what had he done? He had almost let her die. Tai scowled at his prior behavior. 

_Well, no more of that. I won't let anything happen to you, Sora. I'll always take care of you. _

_I promise._

Tai waited until Sora warmed up considerably, but felt himself falling asleep. By now, Sora was able to move a little without feeling paralyzed by the cold. Only one thought could flow through her mind.

_Prince Charming saved me._

* * *

Both of them were right about one thing. At one point or another, they had both thought the same thought.

  
  


This is only the beginning.

  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well????? How was it? I've had this idea for, like, a really, really long time and I wanted to finally put it in writing. Is it pretty original? I hope so. Please review! I want to know if it is worth all the trouble of writing the next one. If you do not review, the Assembly of Sin will send Demons after you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ~er, not really, but it would be nice! I promise there's going to be a lot more stuff in the next few. A lot more Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Davis-bashing, and Sexual Tension! All right here in

**BY UNSEEN FORCES!!!!!**

Until next time, this is

Artisan of the Written Word

signing off! 


	2. Surviving House Arrest

BY UNSEEN FORCES

Surviving House Arrest

A/N: Well, sorry it took me so long. Couldn't get to a computer for a while. Well, here it is. The long awaited second chapter. I hope you're hooked to the story!

**Special thanks to Kimaru again! If you are really enjoying this series or liked the last part of the How to Fly series, I hope you contact her and tell her thank you! She has been uploading fics for me because my CPU won't upload HTML anymore (don't ask me why, either. If any of you could help me figure out what the heck's wrong, I'd be grateful). She has been really nice to me! Sorry I keep having to ask you to load these, girl! I know it's a waste of time. I hope I don't have to make a habit out of this. If you want to get a hold of her, I have her listed under my favorite authors list.**

DEDICATION: To those who are willing die for a friend... This is a tribute to you... I am one of these people and I am proud to admit it.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah! I own Digimon! If you want to write my name down, it's Queen Elizabeth II! (For really, really dense people, that means I don't own Digimon.)

Hey, you guys. I know there isn't much Romance at all, but there are major hints. I know I should have put this under Action/Adventure. I'll ask you this now. Should it stay Romance or should I switch it to Action/Adventure with the next fic? Vote in the reviews. If you decide not to vote, you give up your right to complain.

Okay, enough of that. Now on with the second chapter to

**BY UNSEEN FORCES**

  
  


**By unseen forces: SURVIVING HOUSE ARREST**

**1**

foot-in-mouth syndrome

"Tai... Wake up." 

Tai slowly came out of his sleep, but did not open his eyes. He had been sleeping well. 

"Tai... Please wake up."

Tai knit his eyebrows in confusion at the ever-so-soft voice. It was familiar voice, but he couldn't recall hearing it upon waking up before. Finally, he opened his eyes and gasped. Sora was looking down at him, her face mere inches from his. She had a smile on her face.

"What the -? Sora? What are you doing in my room?" he asked frantically. Sora giggled.

"You're in _my_ room, Taichi," she said sweetly. Tai's facial expression became extremely confused as he sat up in bed. His bed sheets were hunter orange, not crimson. He began to look around and saw somewhat familiar objects. He suddenly remembered why he was there. He also remembered how he had gotten in the bed with Sora and blushed.

"I guess I am." Sora sat down beside him, still smiling. Tai leaned forward, bending at his waist, placing his forearms on the bed. Sora tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Tai." He looked up at her and saw the truly grateful look on her face.

"For what?" he asked as he swung his legs out of bed. Sora bowed her head and looked at her hands.

"For saving me," she said as she pulled her head up to look at him. Tai was looking at her with a smile upon his face.

"I couldn't have just let you die, Sora. You know that as well as I do," he said softly. She sighed heavily.

"I'm glad I have you, Tai. Dunno what I'd do without you," she said while looking deep within his eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the early morning sunlight. He shrugged.

"I dunno what I'd do without you, either. I'm glad I have you, too." Sora's smile widened and she stood up, taking Tai's hand. He looked down at their hands, blushed, and looked back up at Sora's white face.

"Mom's gone to the flower shop. She's got the work schedule filled up so I won't have to work until she gets back. I fixed us breakfast," she said. Tai grinned.

"I am hungry." Sora nodded.

"I know. You always are. The only thing is that you need to learn table manners." He frowned at her as she began to drag him to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with my table manners?" Sora sighed deeply and shook her head.

"If you don't know, I guess it's hopeless. As long as we're on the subject, I'll just say that they're appalling." Tai smirked.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sora stopped and looked at him.

"If you're going to be like this for however long you're going to be here, you had better learn to get along with the hostess, understood?" Tai nodded and made a playful salute. Sora rolled her eyes and kept walking toward the table.

"How did you keep your mom from seeing me?" he asked. Sora let go of his hand and kept walking. 

"I woke up before she came to my room to tell my goodbye. I got up and told her bye so she wouldn't come into my room. I have to admit I was a little startled to wake up with two arms wrapped around my waist, but I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I did." Tai blushed a deep crimson.

"You were really cold. I'm surprised..." he trailed off, but added mentally _'...that you actually made it.'_

"Surprised about what?" she asked innocently as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Never mind. Just random babbling from me." She smiled and stopped.

"Well, here's breakfast," she said, waving her arm in front of her as she presented his breakfast like Vanna White.

"Looks great, Sora!" he said cheerfully as he sat down. She sat next to him and grimaced as he began to dig into the eggs and bacon that was on his plate. Silence ensued for a while, but it wasn't complete because of Tai's chomping. He watched Sora pick up her fork to eat hers and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tai rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you need to put on more pounds," he said, still laughing. He had actually meant it in a playful way, but unfortunately, that's not how it sounded. Sora just looked at him blankly and lowered her fork, watching him scarf his down. Tai never saw the look on her face, but it may have been best that he hadn't. Somehow, she managed to watch him eat for a while, but she was desperately searching her mind for a way to break the silence and to get her mind off what he had said to her.

"Um, Tai?" she said quietly. He glanced at her without stopping his fork on its way to his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked through a mouthful of egg. Sora grimaced again but tried to remain firm.

"What do They look like?" This time, Tai did stop.

"They?" 

"The Demons. What do They look like?" Tai swallowed what was in his mouth and dropped his fork. He stared at Sora's questioning eyes and sighed.

"All you need to know is that They're dangerous." Sora's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Tell me, Tai." He shook his head.

"No. I don't want you to worry more than you already are. Besides, I don't really believe that you need to know what They look like. Girls just don't go for that kind of thing." If possible, Sora's eyes narrowed even more.

"Fine." She got up from the table and pushed her chair in. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Tai-_chi,"_ she said, putting more accent on the last syllable in his name. 

"Wait, Sora! Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry!" she cried as she ran to her room. Tai followed her. He would kill himself if he let anything happen to her.

"Sora, wait up! Sora!" he called after her. Sora heard him but just didn't want to talk to him. "What did I say?" Sora kept walking. If he didn't realize what he said, then maybe he needed to start thinking before he spoke. She ran into her room and shut the door in Tai's face. He grabbed the door knob, but Sora had managed to lock it. Tai banged on the door with a mighty force.

"Go away!" 

"I can't go away! I'm supposed to protect you!" he exclaimed angrily. He heard Sora let out an exasperated sigh.

"And _you're_ supposed to hurt me in the process?" she shot back. Tai stood there, dumbfounded.

"What? What did I do to you?" 

_When are you going to realize I have feelings, Tai?_

"If you don't know, then I guess it's hopeless," she said coldly. Tai scowled at the door. He began to reexamine what he had said that morning, and, as if a tribute to Tai's stupidity about some things, couldn't find anything wrong.

"Let me in, Sora."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Dammit, Sora! Let me in!"

"No," she said coldly. Tai felt his anger boil in his chest. He and Sora had never gotten into an argument like this where she completely shut him out. She usually understood that even though Tai said something didn't mean he knew what he had said. They had never had an argument where he got angry at her either. They had always settled it before either of them could get upset with the other. 

"Then at least give me my damn clothes!" To his dismay, the door cracked open and a pair of his boxers came out. "All of them?" The door opened again and watched in building anger as his clothes tumbled out onto the hall floor.... piece by piece.

"Happy?" she asked sweetly. Tai just growled in frustration and anger. 

"Not particularly, no. I'm going to take a shower and change. If you change your mind about hating me all of the sudden, let me know.... but I'm not going to leave you." He picked up a bunch of clothes, not really looking at them, and waited. Tai was hoping that Sora would come out and forgive him for whatever he did wrong, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He rubbed a hand on his chin and began to walk towards Sora's bathroom. "I just wish I knew what you were so mad about." He sighed deeply, opened the bathroom door, and stepped inside. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Sora opened her own. She peered out into the hall, a small part of her expecting Tai to still be out there. Partly to her dismay of him giving up on her, she saw he was already gone.

"Dang." She stepped out of her room and into the hall, closing the door behind her. She looked down and saw all of Tai's clothes in the floor. _Sorry, Tai. I just wasn't thinking. _She scooped all of his clothes, went back into her room, and put them back into his bag neatly. She saw his Digivice in there, too. _Pays to be prepared, I suppose._ She went out of her room again and began to go toward the kitchen, but stopped by the bathroom door. She turned to it and put up her hand to knock. She could hear the water streaming out of the showerhead inside. Tai was taking a shower. She blushed furiously, thinking of what Tai was wearing now. Namely nothing. With sudden curiosity, she put her ear to the door, attempting to hear Tai if he was talking to himself. To her surprise, he was.

"....I don't know what's wrong with her." There was silence from him and then another series of words. "I wonder why she's become so sensitive all of the sudden." His voice was faint and covered by the sound of the water, but she could still hear him. _Did I become sensitive? I think I've always been that way, but he's too stupid to notice. _"What did I say this morning to make her mad, anyway?" Sora rolled her eyes and began to walk toward the kitchen again. Maybe she should tell him. It would be nice to hear the stupid explanation he would come up with. Probably the same one he always gave for insulting her. _"Sorry. I forgot you're a GIRL." _Was it _that _hard to remember her gender? Could he not tell the difference between girls and boys? If he couldn't, somebody needed to set him straight.

"Mr. Fujiyama gave him that talk a long time ago and he _still_ doesn't get it," Sora told herself with a grin. She began to gather up the dishes on the table. She picked Tai's up with a frown. He had only eaten for about three or four minutes and he had eaten _everything_ on his plate. If that wasn't grotesque, she didn't know what was. _If I end up living with Tai for a long time, I might be able to face these Demons myself. _She giggled and continued cleaning up breakfast, not really sparing another thought about the current "situation".

* * *

"Sora?" Tai called. "Sora?" he called again. "Aw, damn." He had forgotten his boxers. Of all things. "Sora? Could you help me out here?" He was still in the bathroom, but he still needed his boxers. "Sora!" he exclaimed, but was met with the faint sound of a TV. "Well, at least she's in there." He grabbed a towel, wrapped around his naked waist, took the clothes that he had taken with him, and walked out into the hall. He didn't see his clothes anywhere. He grunted. _When I need them out, she puts them up. Gotta give her credit, though. _He sighed and began toward Sora's room, wondering if she had put them back in his bag or had thrown them out the window.

_I wonder what the heck I said anyway._

* * *

Sora listened for the sound of water. It had stopped. 

_Go apologize._

Yes, yes. That's exactly what she had planned on doing. No need in rushing her. She turned on the TV quickly to find a station that she could watch. It was a Saturday, but almost like all Saturdays, it was to be a boring one. 

_Stop stalling and go apologize! _

Sora sighed deeply. With impeccable bad timing, Sora started for her room.

* * * 

Taichi tried his best to dig through his bag and hold his towel at the same time, but some things he just wasn't coordinated for. With a glance down the hall, he closed the door and dropped his towel. He began to dig through the bag before Sora had a chance to come back. He knew she would just get mad at him again if he dumped out his clothes. He rummaged through and finally found a pair with frogs on them. "I had to bring these... what bad taste I have..." he murmured. He turned slightly toward the door and lifted his leg to put his foot in the pair of boxers when-

"Uh, Tai?" The door opened slowly. 

"_DON'T, SORA!" _he yelled, but Sora's feminine curiosity got the best of her. She went ahead and opened the door the rest of the way, shocked at what she saw.

Tai had one leg in his boxers and one leg out. Sora began to feel the most embarrassed she had ever felt in her whole life. Tai's feeling was worse because he was the one being stared at.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Tai!" Sora finally managed to put a hand over her crimson eyes, which had been locked onto Tai for at least five seconds. He gulped and hurriedly put on his boxers.

"No! It's my fault! I didn't, uh, tell you I was in here, so, uh... Can I get dressed now?" he asked, finally relieved that he had his boxers on and not so much of himself was revealed to her. With a hand still over her eyes, she nodded.

"I'll leave now," she said in a rush. She promptly turned around and shut the door behind her with a bang. Tai covered his face and felt how hot it was from blushing.

"That's _one_ way to break the tension," he grumbled. He put on his yellow shirt and denim shorts quickly. He pulled on his socks, too. He ran a hand through his wet, tangled mop of hair and put his hand on the door. He shook his head and put it back down by his side. He gulped and said, "You can come in, now." Slowly, the door opened and Sora stepped into her room, but her head was bowed. Her auburn hair hung down in front of her face, hiding how much she was blushing. There was a very, VERY uncomfortable silence. Finally, Tai made the first move.

"Hey."

"H-H-Hey."

"So..." Sora looked up at him.

"So..."

"Sorry about that." If possible, Sora blushed deeper.

"It's okay, Tai. It's nothing I haven't seen in-in-in a science b-book." Tai gave her his famous lopsided grin.

"Mine's better than a science book." Actually realizing what he said, Tai blushed again, this time deeper than Sora, whose face had gone a few shades deeper again. 

"M-M-Maybe," she stammered, bowing her head again. Tai took a step closer to her and shoved his hands into his pockets so he'd stop fidgeting.

"Did you want something?" he asked. With the force of pure will, Sora raised her head and looked him in the eye. His eyes seemed to be sparkling at her. It was captivating. She couldn't get herself to break away. "Uh... Hello?" Sora felt embarrassed all over again, but still couldn't break the eye contact. Finally, she broke the gaze, but her eyes went directly to her hands.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Tai smiled bashfully.

"I'm sorry, too." His smile slowly disappeared as about five seconds of uncomfortable silence took control of the conversation.

"You don't really know what you did wrong," Sora said finally, deciding that he was entitled to a reason that she had blown up in his face. Tai shrugged.

"It's always safe to apologize," he said with a grin. Sora laughed softly. Something about that sound in Tai's ears made him feel like grinning wider.

"You made that crack about my weight again." Tai's grin disappeared as if it had been slapped off. Sora's did, too.

"That was a joke, Sora."

"Never, _ever_ joke to a girl about her weight, Tai. Never." Tai put up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, but you never seemed to get mad about it before." Sora crossed her arms over her chest, her face hard but inwardly feeling compassion for the clueless boy.

"Sometimes, it becomes too much. You know that just as much as I do." Tai nodded slowly.

"I suppose I do... Are you forgiving me?" Sora sighed and stretched out her arms to Tai, who looked at her uncertainly.

"That depends on if I'm still small enough for you to get your arms around me," she said, grinning. Tai grinned lopsidedly and met her in a hug. He squeezed her tight against his body, feeling a small part of him not wanting to let her go. Sora felt how strong his arms were and suddenly felt secure. She began to lean into him, but he saw where the hug was going, so he let go of her. Her face showed she was hurt, but she still had a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you forgave me," he said, his eyes falling to his feet to avoid the hurt look on her face. That look made him feel hurt, too. Another part of him, a larger part, didn't want to share any of her pain. He knew that if he had felt even half the pain she had felt, he wouldn't know how to deal with it. Sora had been through a lot in her life; that much was obvious. Tai remembered all the times Sora had called him... crying.... telling him to come over... she was scared.... alone... young. She had been so young and so had he. The hardest thing in Tai's life had been that his sister was on the brink of death every time he turned around. Sora's was having to watch her mother get beat down verbally and physically. Luckily, the guy that she had been willing to call "Daddy" was not so much of a bastard to hit Sora, but he still wasn't a saint. He just went after her mother. Three times a week. Like clockwork. Sometimes, Sora would see it. Those had been the times that he had seen Sora cry the most. It was like she couldn't stop the tears. It had torn him apart. He hadn't known the specific reason why. He thought it was just because they were best friends, but that was not the word for it. "Kindred souls" was better. They knew what each other was thinking 95% of the time and they loved each other more than anything. The thing that the two were becoming more and more confused about as they got older is what _kind_ of love they had. All Tai could really remember about growing up was the Digital World, every visit to the hospital, and Sora. She had always been there, whether it had been to get away from her own family or to be near him when he needed her or _just_ to be near him, she had always been there. Still, as close as they were, the pain that she seemed to suffer was a horrible kind of pain because Tai could feel it, too. He had no desire to feel it anymore, however. He had felt her pain and his during their childhood, and her pain seemed, if possible, to be increasing. Tai was beginning to wonder if Sora was going through depression. Or had an eating disorder. She showed signs of both. He loved her with all of his heart. She was his best friend. For this reason, he would do anything to help her. Sometimes, Tai thought that the pain both of them had deep within their hearts was the only thing keeping them from being not just best friends but lovers. In the true sense.

"I guess... What do you want to do today?" she asked, trying to change the subject. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want, I guess. You're the one that's under house arrest," he said, smiling slightly. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind-ah-ah-ah-_choo!!!"_ Sora sneezed. Tai put up his hands in a crucifix sign.

"Don't give that stuff to _me._ Must be a side effect of what happened last night. Should I call Joe?" Sora shook her head.

"Nah. It's just a head cold. Let's go watch some TV?" Tai nodded. "Good... Oh, and Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to warn me next time," she said as she turned her back to him. He started to blush.

"But you're the one who walked in on me _after_ I said don't come in," he retorted. She blushed slightly.

"You should have gotten changed in the bathroom."

"I forgot my boxers in your room! Actually, you threw them in the floor!" he shot back. Sora smiled.

"You shouldn't make a woman mad"

"..........." Sora giggled lightly.

"I thought so. Come on. Don't wanna miss my cartoons," she said as she grabbed his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"_Cartoons?"_ he said in mock exasperation. Sora looked at him in shock.

"Ha! You watch them more than me!" 

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do _not!"_

"Do to!"

"Do _not!!"_

"Whatever, Tai," Sora said, giggling at the embarrassed look on his face. There was a period of silence.

"I do not."

"I said whatever, Tai!"

"I mean, stuff like Recess and Doug count as Young Adult material." Sora giggled at the serious look on his face. It clashed so much with Tai's personality that it almost seemed hilarious.

"Whatever." Tai continued to argue with himself as he and Sora sat down to watch the Saturday morning cartoons to pass the time.

  
  


**2**

as the days pass by

"What do you want to do now, Tai?"

"I dunno... What do you want to do?"

"I don't really know. It's up to you."

"Nah... Your house, your rules."

"I'm giving you a choice."

"I'm telling you my choice is your choice."

"And my choice is your choice."

"So, what do you want to do, Sora?"

"Oh, I give _up!"_ Sora yelled, throwing up her hands in agitation and frustration. Tai sat on her couch and watched her closely. 

"You know, we've only been together for four days," he commented quietly. Sora looked at him with her hands on her hips, thinking back to the past four days. The second night, she had hid him in her closet until she was sure her mother wouldn't come in and see him. He had slept in the floor that night. Sora had ushered her mother out the door with a smile and a wave that day, hoping that she would live to see her again. The next two days had been monotonous. Tai and Sora had played games on her computer and played Scrabble, cards, and Paper, Rock, Scissors almost routinely. They ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together at the same time every day like an old married couple. Tai had been relieved to find that Sora had been eating more. They had called or emailed everyone and updated them on what happened with the Demon that almost froze Sora to death. Sora had been getting sicker, probably as a result, but so far it had only reached to a point where she had frequent headaches and sneezed a lot. She also had a runny nose, but she had told Tai that she was going to be fine. Tai had no sightings of Demons and Sora had not been in any life-compromising situations. It had just been plain boring.

And it was driving Sora and Tai nuts.

"Yes, I know. And I hope not much more than that if I feel like this already. I mean, come on, Tai! I haven't been out of the house for four days and I have to be in your sight non-stop. Except for showers, but that's not much time to myself, you know."

"Well, you should be use to me being around you," Tai said, staring straight ahead. Sora sighed and fell beside him on the couch.

"I am... Just not like this, you know? The Digital World is the only time I remember you sleeping anywhere close to me... Now, you're sleeping in my floor." Tai shrugged and looked at Sora in mock lovingness.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying it," he said, his face drawn into an almost impossibly cute smile. Sora couldn't resist a smile of her own.

"I didn't say I wasn't. At first, anyway. But I probably have to spend this whole month with you... I was planning on that part, but I wasn't planning on spending all of it inside." Tai's smile turned into a smirk.

"Like it was how I was planning mine," he said in a high, sarcastic tone. Sora ran her hand through her auburn hair. Tai looked at the color closely. Sora stared absently into space, her hand going through her hair over and over again. She was thinking about what they could do. Tai took a deep breath. "I think your hair is pretty, Sora." She snapped out of her zoned-out state and looked at Tai in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously. Tai felt a red tinge go to his cheeks.

"I _said_ I think your hair is pretty. Is that a crime?" he asked indignantly. Sora smiled brightly and shook her head.

"No, no. Not at all. Just... caught me off-guard, I guess," she said. "Thank you." He nodded and they went back to staring into space. Sora looked at the clock, which was sitting on top of her TV.

"It's 9:30, Tai." she said. Tai looked at her.

"_Already?_" To Tai, the day seemed to have flown by. It was already 9:30 at night. Who woulda thought?

"Yep. Already." She stood up and immediately swayed on her feet. 

"Sora, are you okay?" Tai asked, jumping up beside her. She nodded as she put her hand on her forehead. It felt burning hot to her skin, but she said nothing in an effort to keep Tai from worrying.

"I'm fine. Just got up a little too fast. Let's go to bed, okay?" Tai nodded hesitantly. He had a feeling Sora was lying to him, but what could he do about it? As much as he hated to admit it, if it hadn't of been for the extremely odd situation they were in, Sora would have been able to take care of herself without his aid. She had grown up while he wished they were still in the past. He and Sora made it to her room finally. She stretched as did Tai. She looked at the window and gasped.

"It's a full moon, Tai," she said quietly. Tai nodded. 

"So?" 

"So, it's beautiful." She walked over to the window and sat down in a chair that she had placed beside it a long time ago. Tai walked over and stood beside the chair. He rested his hands in his knees so he could get a better look at the sky. It was glittering with millions of shiny stars. The full moon cast its light down in gleaming shadows. Blue light engulfed all of Odaiba.

"Yeah..." he said, gazing at the stars. He opened the window to her room and felt the sudden cool summer night breeze flow in. He closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. Sora watched him and smiled.

"It kind of takes you in, doesn't it?" Tai nodded, his eyes gradually opening. "Remember when we used to go to the park at midnight and stargaze?" Tai's smile became more apparent.

"How could I forget?" Sora leaned forward in her chair and stood up. 

"I remember that I used to be so sad when it was a rainy night because I missed being with you," she said ever-so-softly. Tai grinned.

"I missed you, too." Sora blushed slightly.

"That's what I wish we could do right now."

"What?"

"Go stargazing. I just wish we could do that one more time together," she said, her eyes closing slowly as another breeze came through her bedroom window, blowing her hair in waves of flame behind her head. Tai blinked. Something about Sora was taking him in. Like the stars had just a few minutes ago, becoming even closer to her was beginning to take him in. 

"Maybe we will before the summer's over," he said cheerfully. Sora didn't answer. The breeze was still blowing her hair back. Her eyes were still closed. The gentle breeze was hitting her face like a lover's hand. Caressing her face with the greatest of care. Finally, the wind died and Sora's hair fell, but the feeling inside of both Tai and Sora never faded away.

"I doubt it, Tai. Thanks for trying, though." Sora turned to Tai and smiled sadly. She sniffed twice and turned toward her bed. He almost felt his heart break at the look she had given him. It wasn't just the stargazing itself that she wanted to do. She wanted to be with him and stargaze together. She wanted what they had a long time ago, too. Maybe Sora had grown up and Tai hadn't as much, but they both longed for the innocent moments that they used to have together. 

"Anytime," he said finally. She climbed into bed and turned onto her side.

"Goodnight, Tai," she said softly. He walked over to her and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Sora." With all the nerve in his body, Tai bent down and gave Sora a gentle, short kiss on the cheek, much as a father would to his daughter... he thought. The kiss had been too brief, however, for Tai to feel the burning hot temperature her body had taken on. She looked at him, a grateful and surprised look in her eyes.

"Sweet dreams," she managed to whisper. Tai nodded.

"Same to you." He got up, stretched again, and laid himself on the floor next to Sora's bed. 

_Are you falling for her, Tai?_

Well, he wasn't exactly sure. Yes, he was becoming captivated by her, but could that be from lack of options? Sora was like a sister to him and sometimes a brother. She was one of the guys and he could never fall for one of the guys.

Could he?

Well, yes he could, because Sora wasn't technically a "guy", but that had been one way he had seen her over the years.

But he had to remember that other reason that he couldn't fall in love with her. That other, _bigger _reason. It was the reason that he thought of her as one of the guys. It was the reason he thought of her like a sister and almost never as a possible lover.

That pain.

Tai remembered how he had felt all of her pain as a child. When he had loved Sora for possibly something more. Those days had ended as soon as they had returned from the Digital World when they were eleven. That is when they became best friends for life. Why? Because Tai didn't want to feel the immense amount of pain she had suffered from. As a child, he had not just loved her as in "puppy love". He had loved her as in "life with you, death without you" love. When he had loved her like that, he had been happy, but he also had to feel her pain along with his. He had family problems, too, but not to the same severity. Those problems were still hard on Tai, however. As her problems had gotten worse, Tai had an increasing desire to get away from his own and hers. No, their closeness to each other hadn't changed, but the way they had loved each other had. Actually, their closeness to each other had, if possible, only grown, but the way they had loved each other was something that had changed even more dramatically. 

Were Tai's feelings resurfacing?

It was entirely possible in his eyes. As children, we are foolish yet intelligent in ways beyond our time. Tai had been intelligent enough to realize he loved Sora more than the world and anything in it, but he had been foolish to give up the feeling that had surged through his body every time he had held her. He was foolish to give his love up. Like anyone, Tai didn't _like _to feel pain, but he could handle it. He had been foolish to give up the hope that someday the pain would be over. Tai had failed to realize that if he had stayed with Sora, someday the pain would have disappeared.

Could he be falling in love? Was Sora's name etched into his heart? Could he just be paranoid from being around Sora all the time? Could he just want something to love and Sora happened to be there? Did Sora have feelings for him? Did he love her as he could a soul mate? Were he and Sora soul mates? Could he just be setting himself up for heartbreak?

He didn't know the answer to any of the questions, so he put the whole mind vs. heart debate in the back of his mind for a while. Finally, he began to fall into a sleep-like state. His fleeting last thoughts as he dozed off was what he could do for Sora's stargazing problem.

_If I could only make her happy..._

  
  


**3**

then things get worse

"Rise and shine, Sora." Sora opened her eyes slowly and saw Tai staring down at her. He had a pleasant smile upon his lips. "Guess what?" Sora moaned and turned over, pressing her face as hard as she could into her pillow.

"What?" she groaned. She didn't want to get up at all today. 

"Kari and T.K. said that they would come over and visit for a while! They said that if they could get a hold of any of the others, they'd bring them over! Isn't that great?"

"Mmmm......" Tai narrowed his eyes.

"You're usually jumping up and down when you get to see the rest of them. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." Tai looked at her strangely.

"Do I need to call Joe?" Sora turned back over and sat up in a flash.

"No! Don't call him! I'm not sick!" she exclaimed. Tai nodded.

"Whatever. Well, they'll be here soon so you had better get a shower and get dressed." Tai got up without waiting to hear her reply and walked out of her room. Sora put a hand on her face to rub her eyes. She felt the burning clammy feeling of her skin and gasped. _I must have a fever._ As if hearing her thoughts, Tai walked back into the room, a thermometer in hand. "Here. I don't like the way you look." Sora took the thermometer without protest and stuck into her mouth. They both waited for a minute or so until it started to beep. She handed it back to Tai without even glancing at it and fell back onto her pillow. She felt _horrible._ Then she heard Tai gasp. _What's WRONG with me now?_

"What does it say?" Sora asked emotionlessly.

"103.4!" Sora bolted upright and grabbed the thermometer from Tai's hands.

"Holy -!"

"I'm going to call Joe right _now._ You can't stop me," Tai said hurriedly as he got up. Sora shook her head slowly.

"I wasn't going to. Are you still going to let them come over?" she asked, obviously referring to T.K., Kari, and whoever else they could sucker into coming.

"Yeah, but until I know what you've got, I'm not letting them near you. This must be a side effect of that night that you almost froze to death," he called as he walked through her door. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I've got a phone in my room, Tai!" she called to him.

"I know you do! I'm just getting you some aspirin for the fever!" he called back. Sora nodded and laid back down. _103.4! How did that happen? I hope I'm not too sick. I can't really go to the doctor or anything... _Just then, Tai came scurrying back into the room. He had a glass of water and two aspirin in hand. He had almost just gotten one, but had to remember that he wasn't dealing with his baby sister anymore. She took them willingly and smiled weakly.

"You make a terrific nurse, Tai," she said playfully. Tai just smiled and picked up her phone. He dialed Joe's phone number from memory. Finally, a male voice picked up on the other side.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"Hello? Is this Jim?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"This is Tai Kamiya. I'm calling for Joe."

"Oh, hey, Tai! Sorry, but Joe left early this morning. Something about studying for a makeup test." Tai sighed.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." Tai hung up and looked at Sora.

"He went out _studying._ Something like a makeup test."

"I bet it's the one we made him miss when we called him last Friday," Sora said, vaguely remembering that they had had a huge meeting about the "new threat" to the Digidestined and Joe had to be called out from an anatomy test. Tai rolled his eyes.

"I think I remember his cell phone number." Tai dialed it in. "Please be right... please be right..."

"Hello?" a voice asked. Tai sighed in relief.

"Joe!"

"Tai?"

"Yeah, it's me! Sora's running a really bad fever and I don't know what to do with her." 

"I bet it's the long-term effects of that freezing thing you told me about. How high is it?"

"103.4."

"_103.4? _That's unsafe! I'll be there as soon as I can! I just finished taking my test so I'll be there soon."

"I thought you were studying?"

"No, no. That's besides the point, anyway. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay. Thanks, Joe."

"Bye." Tai hung up the phone and looked at Sora cheerfully.

"Joe said he'll be here as soon as he can." Sora smiled.

"Good ol' Reliable Joe," she murmured as she turned on her side and put her hands under her head. Tai looked at her worriedly.

"Do you think it's safe for you to go to sleep?" he asked after a long period of silence. Sora shrugged weakly.

"I don't know and don't care. I didn't want to get up at the crack of dawn today, anyway."

"Sora, it's noon." Sora's eyes shot wide open.

"_Noon?_ Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Tai?" 

"You looked like you were enjoying your rest. Plus, I didn't get up until 11:30 or so. You usually wake up at 9, though. I was getting pretty worried about you," he explained solemnly. Sora groaned.

"I guess I am sick if I'm so tired." Tai nodded.

"That's why you're not doing anything today. Let's just wait until Joe gets here before you go to sleep, though, okay?" Sora sighed and nodded. Tai sat down on the foot of her bed and watched her until Joe got there.

* * *

"Shh, Tai. I'm trying to listen to her heart," Joe scolded. He had his trusty stethoscope and was trying to listen to Sora's heart, but Tai kept voicing his concerns about her. Sora thought it was sweet of him to worry, but he was getting rather annoying.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to her," Tai said quietly.

"Nor do I, but some things require absolute quiet, understood?" Tai nodded and Joe went on with the examination. "Deep breath.... exhale.... deep breath.... exhale.... breathe normally.... good.... deep breath and hold it.... exhale..." Joe put down his stethoscope from Sora's chest and looked at Tai thoughtfully. "Let's check her temperature again, okay?" Tai handed him the thermometer and he put it in Sora's mouth. After a minute, it started to beep and Joe took it out of her mouth. "102.7. It's gone down from the aspirin, but I'm afraid it will go back up soon when it runs out."

"What has she got?" Tai asked impatiently. Joe stood up and unhooked the stethoscope from around his neck.

"I'd like to remind you I'm not a real doc-" A knock at the door startled him. 

"I'll go get it. Don't say anything until I get back, okay?" Tai said as he darted out Sora's bedroom door. Joe looked at Sora and smiled. Sora returned it weakly and gently tucked one side of her hair behind her ear. Her face was pale and there were deep, dark circles under her eyes. Her hands were a bit shaky, but she hoped Joe hadn't noticed. She had her hands linked around her knees on her bed, waiting for Tai to come back. There was what sounded like a cheerful greeting and the shutting of the door. Three or four voices seemed to all be carrying on different conversations. Tai came back with a grin on his face. "Hey Sora. You've got company." T.K., Kari, Ken, and Matt walked into the room, all carrying smiles until they saw Sora.

"What happened to you, Sora?" Kari asked worriedly. She unconsciously squeezed T.K.'s hand, but he said nothing. 

"Well, Joe was just about to tell us," Sora replied softly. Her voice was cracking and sounded strained. Joe coughed to bring everyone's attention to him.

"As I was saying, I'd like to remind you that I'm not a real doctor."

"That means that you have no idea what's wrong with her, do you?" Tai said indignantly. Joe glared at Tai.

"I tried, Tai. I couldn't have promised you more or less than that. Her breathing hitches when she takes a deep breath. Her eyes suggest whatever she has is making her very, very tired. Her hands are shaking like she has Parkinson's Disease." Sora winced. He had noticed. "Her temperature suggests that she may have pneumonia. I can't give you a 100% sure diagnosis because her symptoms can suggest millions of things. The only thing I can tell you is to try and keep her fever down with aspirin and if her breathing gets worse, call me and I'll bring you some medicine for that kind of thing. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but I'm only in my first year of medical school and my dad's the only way I know the stuff I told you."

"She'll be alright, though?" Ken asked. Joe shrugged.

"She should be. As long as Tai takes care of her. I want you to tell me exactly what happened five days ago, though. Maybe that way I can figure out what's wrong with her." Tai nodded and began to tell Joe what he saw that night that the Demon had almost froze Sora to death. Sora submitted helpful bits of information, like the reading on the thermostat and such. "Well, I'm surprised she didn't have hypothermia or pneumonia the day after. The fact that she's sick _now_ is rather strange." Matt laughed.

"The whole situation is strange. Can we stay and talk with her or is it contagious?" Joe sighed and pushed his glasses up on the ridge of his nose.

"I don't see any harm in it. You've already been exposed, so you're not really making it any worse. I have to go and meet my dad for lunch and tell him how I did on the test. Call me tonight and tell me if there have been any improvements, okay?" Tai nodded and stuffed his hands into his shorts' pockets, tucking the tail of his blue shirt in with them. 

"Sure. Thank you for coming, Joe. I was really worried about her," he said softly. Sora smiled weakly at his concern. Matt, T.K., Ken, and Kari all gave each other knowing glances. 

"No problem, Tai. I'll see you all later, okay?" Everyone nodded and waved good bye to him. The room was silent for a while after he left.

"H-How do you feel, Sora?" Ken asked finally, desperately trying to destroy the uncomfortable silence that had ensued. Sora shrugged.

"Not terrific, but I've been worse." Well, actually, Sora hadn't been worse. This was as sick as she had ever gotten and it kind of scared her. She had never had a temperature that high and had never felt this bad. 

"Well, what have you and Tai been doing to pass the time? Nothing rated X, I hope," Matt said, grinning mischievously. Tai punched Matt in the arm but laughed. 

"We've been trying to dig out games and stuff, but we've been kind of running out of things to do around here." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, and then I had to go and get sick. I wish I wasn't under house arrest, but you gotta take what life dishes out to you." Everyone nodded. 

"We tried to get a hold of Izzy, Yolei, and Cody, but Izzy was on the Internet and Cody was taking his Kendo lessons early today, which I thought was kind of strange. Something about a summer trip he's taking and he doesn't want to fall behind on his Kendo. Yolei was working at her dad's convenience store, so she couldn't have come, either," T.K. explained. Sora nodded, but then seemed confused. She narrowed her eyes.

"What about Davis?" Kari began to look around the room innocently while T.K. rolled his eyes. Tai laughed.

"I think they were trying to ditch him, Sora. Can't say I blame them," he said, still laughing a bit. Sora laughed, too. 

"Well, if they were trying to get _rid_ of Davis, why did they come and see you?" she said, now laughing hysterically. Tai looked at her in mock anger.

"Why you little-!" He ran over to her bedside and began to tickle her relentlessly while everyone else laughed their heads off. Suddenly, Sora's cheerful laughter became a loud wheezing sound and she began to cough. Tai stopped laughing and tickling her. Everyone else stopped laughing, too. "Sora? Are you okay?" Sora managed a nod, but felt like she was coughing up her kidneys. Her face turned red and she tried to stop, but couldn't find the strength to. Every time she coughed, she could feel it way down in her legs. The hacking hurt her whole body. It felt like someone was sticking a knife into her ribs. Finally, she gradually began to stop the coughing fit. "Sora?"

"I-I-I'm fine, T-Tai," she choked out, still fighting the urges to cough.

"Maybe we should leave before we catch what you have," Matt said hesitantly. Sora's face twisted into one of sadness.

"Don't l-leave, you guys! I haven't seen anything besides Tai's face for the last five days! Don't leave when you've only been here for f-five minute-s!" she exclaimed, the urges to cough slowly disappearing. Matt and the others looked at each other.

"My face isn't that bad!" Tai told her. Sora gave him an I-was-exaggerating-for-my-benefit-so-shut-up look, so Tai shut up quickly. 

"I don't know, Sora. You are pretty sick," Ken said quietly. Sora's shoulders sagged. 

"But you came all this way."

"Nah. It was no trouble," T.K. said as he walked over to Sora's bedside and smiled a dazzling smile, enough to knock any girl off of her feet. T.K. definitely shared his brother's traits. "I'll tell you what. When you're better, and you will be, we'll _all_ come see you, okay? I promise." He stuck out his hand to Sora. "Deal?" Sora looked at his hand and then his face, smiling. She took his hand and shook it once.

"Deal!" T.K. smiled even more brilliantly and walked back over beside Kari. _She is so lucky to have T.K. He'll make a good husband someday. He's a great guy. Will I get someone like that someday?, _Sora thought.

"Bye, Sora! I hope you get better! Take care of her, Tai!" Kari said, shaking a finger at her brother. His face lit up suddenly. 

"Okay, but I need to talk to you in the hall." Kari looked puzzled, but nodded. Tai took her out into the hall while the guys that remained tried their best to strike up conversation with Sora. Finally, Kari and Tai walked back into the room with smiles. T.K., Ken, and Matt all waved good bye to Sora and Tai. Kari gave Sora a hug and told her to get well before she left.

"See you soon, Sora," Matt called. She watched as they all walked out of her room and listened as the front door opened and closed, leaving Tai and Sora all alone again.

"They stayed all of three minutes," Sora said glumly. Tai just shrugged.

"It's the thought that counts. Um, Sora?" She looked at him drowsily.

"What?" Tai sighed and sat down on her bed beside her.

"I hope you get better really soon," he said. Sora made a dazed smile.

"I hope I do, too." Tai reached over and ruffled her hair. Her smile became a little bit more prominent.

"Get some rest, kiddo." Without another word, Sora fell back onto her pillow and fell asleep almost immediately. Tai just sighed and watched her sleep, hoping that they wouldn't see any Demons anytime soon. He looked at the clock and groaned.

_Only 12:00......._

* * *

While Sora was still asleep, about four hours later, a knock came at the door. Tai took one glance at Sora to make sure everything was alright and ran for the front door. 

"Coming!" he called. He shuffled to the door in his socks. He opened the door. "Oh! Hey, Kari! Where's T.K.?"

"Oh, he had to go home. I'll see him later tonight, of course," she said, grinning. Tai wondered what they were going to do, but didn't think it was anything serious.

"Did you get it?" Kari nodded but looked sort of puzzled.

"Why did you want me to get this for you, Tai?" she asked as she handed him a long, flat box. Tai shook it and smiled at the rattling sound inside.

"Oh, it's for Sora. She's been kind of down lately, you know? How much do I owe you?" Kari shook her head.

"If it's for Sora, you don't owe me anything." Kari giggled. "It's really romantic, Tai." Tai's smile disappeared.

"I'm not trying to be romantic. I trying to be nice and cheer her up," he retorted angrily. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm sure you two will make a good couple," she said as she turned around. Tai growled and then smiled maliciously.

"Whatever, _Hikari,_" he said. Kari whirled around to yell at her brother for using her full name, but was met with a door in the face.

"Ugh. Whoever invented older brothers needs to be shot," she mumbled as she made her way to the elevator.

* * *

Tai looked at the box. Where could he hide it? Sora most likely wouldn't be out of her room for a while, so....

"I guess the living room is okay. She shouldn't be in there," he reasoned aloud. He put it by the couch and smiled. "I hope she likes this." With that, Tai raced up to Sora's room and did word fill-it-ins for the next 4 ½ hours, keeping silent vigil while she slept. 

  
  


**4**

children of the stars

  
  


Sora turned over in her bed and yawned. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Tai sitting across the room in her old reclining chair, doing a puzzle of some sort. 

"Tai?" she asked. Tai jumped and looked up at her. He smiled.

"How do you feel?" he asked, getting up out of his chair and walking over to her. She groaned and turned on her stomach.

"Like I've been hit by a train..." she moaned through the pillow. Tai laughed.

"Well, that's probably better than you felt before. I'm glad you woke up because I was running out of fill-it-ins to do," he said, smiling at her. She sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Um, did I just hear you say you were doing _fill-it-ins?"_ Tai nodded. "_Tai Kamiya?_ Doing _fill-it-ins?_ What? Did you mess up on them and have to find another page? You had better not have done all of them," she said as she took the book out of Tai's hands. She didn't look at his face to see the hurt look he was giving her. Sora had always seen him as dumb. Not completely stupid, but dumb. He had known that for a long time, but it just now seemed to be hurting him. "They're all done right," she said, amazed as she thumbed through the pages. He smiled again.

"Yep. Took me a while for each one, but they're done right. There should be about ten more left. What did you expect if I had done them over eight ½ hours?" Sora looked up at him incredulously.

"That's how long I was asleep?"

"Yeah."

"8 ½ hours?"

"8 ½ hours."

"Are you _sure_?_"_

"Positive."

"Absolutely positively?" Tai nodded. Sora sighed. "I _am_ sick..." Tai nodded again.

"Yeah, you sure are. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower, okay? When you get out, you can take your medicine and go back to bed, okay?" Sora nodded.

"Thank you... Maybe you should have been going into the medical profession instead of Joe," she said, giggling. Tai laughed.

"Nah. That's okay. I'll stick to being the soccer god, if you don't mind." This made Sora laugh harder. 

"I'll go take my shower, okay?" she said after the laughter died down. She got up and went over to her dresser. She began to search through her multitude of clothes as Tai watched her. "I have no fashion sense. Mimi needs to come over more often," Sora said as she searched. She finally found some pajamas and turned around to face Tai.

"I agree. She's a really good friend. A ditz, but a really good friend." Sora sighed.

"Yeah. I wish I could go see her, but, well, of _course_, something had to come up," she said, gesturing wildly. Tai nodded, a bit sadly himself.

"Of course." Sora sighed and walked out of her room, looking sadder than ever. Tai waited until he heard the bathroom door latch. He smiled and ran through the house to the living room. He grabbed the long, flat box from its hiding place and rushed back to Sora's room. He was going to have to hurry if he was going to get this done. He quickly opened the box and began to work at a furious pace.

* * *

Sora stretched one leg out of the shower and sighed. She stepped out completely and grabbed a towel. She began to dry herself slowly. She didn't seem to be able to do anything fast because it made her feel dizzy. Sora looked into the foggy mirror and ran a hand across it, leaving a clear streak. She saw her auburn hair that hung down past her shoulders since it was wet. She saw her crimson eyes that were one of the most unusual colors to have for eyes. She saw her naked white body and shuddered. She had never considered herself beautiful. She had never really considered herself pretty. That's why when Tai complimented her hair, it had caught her completely off-guard. If only someone thought of her as beautiful. If only someone thought of her like that. If only.

She finished getting drying off and grabbed her clothes, putting them on hastily. Finally, gaining enough balance, Sora put on her socks while she was still on her feet. How long had she been in there? _Probably forty-five minutes to an hour. It seemed that long, anyway._ Tai may be worried about her by now. She smiled at the thought of her best friend caring so much for her and opened the bathroom door. As if reading her thoughts, Tai stood there, her medicine in hand.

"Doctor's orders," he said with a smile. "I just called Joe and told him you were doing better. He said to keep taking these every six hours to keep your fever down." She returned the smile and took the pills out of his hand, swallowing them without a second thought. Tai offered her water, but she didn't take it. "I may not listen in class a lot, but I do remember that you're supposed to drink plenty of fluids when you're sick," he chided. Sora rolled her eyes and took the glass of water out of his hand. She drank it all in a heartbeat. He smiled as she handed back to him. "That's better." He set the glass on the bathroom counter. "Close your eyes." Sora looked at him skeptically. "It's a surprise!" he said convincingly. Sora sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what in the world he could be wanting to show her. He took her hands in his and was surprised to feel her whole body tense up. He led her to her room and turned off the light. He grinned lopsidedly, almost bashfully, and dropped Sora's hands. "Open them." Sora opened them and gasped in surprise.

On her ceiling, she could see glow in the dark stars. Moons and shooting stars were decorated everywhere, too. There were all sorts of different things up on her ceiling now. Sora walked around her room and giggled lightly at the occasional alien spaceship. Tai walked in her footsteps as she wandered the room. Astronauts, rockets, and one huge moon were among the decorations on her ceiling now.

"Do you like it?" Tai whispered into her ear, rather unsure if she did or not. Sora turned around. Even in the dark, Tai could see how her eyes shimmered. 

"I _love_ it, Tai," she exclaimed. Tai was surprised when Sora wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me," she whispered into his ear, tickling him softly. He smiled and took a deep breath of her hair.

"I hope it means a lot. It's hard work putting this stuff up there. You didn't give me that much time," he said as he pulled away from her. Sora laughed.

"Well, it's not like I exactly knew you were doing this," she said, her eyes studying the stars above Tai's head. He smiled and suddenly sat down in the floor. Sora looked at him in confusion. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, huh? An invitation?" he asked as he laid back with his hands behind his head. Sora smiled and got down on the floor. 

"Just like the old days, huh?" she said as she mimicked Tai and put her hands behind her head as she laid back. Tai laughed.

"Yeah, except the stars didn't glow a flourescent green and we didn't see five alien spaceships," he said, still laughing a bit. Sora laughed with him. 

"I guess." There was a long period of silence between the two teenagers. "Do you realize that we have only one more year in high school?" Sora asked suddenly. Tai glanced at her and sighed.

"Yeah. We'll have to leave all of our friends, you know?" Sora looked at him, her brows knit in confusion.

"_We?_" Tai looked at her again. He nodded.

"Yeah.... You're not going to leave me, are you?" he asked, suddenly worried that's what she was implying. Sora shook her head hesitantly. 

"I should be asking you that," she said softly. Silence ensued for a while.

"Truth or truth, Sora." Sora looked at him incredulously.

"Don't you mean 'truth or dare'?" Tai looked at her with a smirk.

"You're already in enough danger without adding the dare in there. I think we'll stick to truth tonight." Sora sighed and giggled lightly.

"Truth." Tai looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well, lemme see... Who do you like?" he asked, grinning mischievously. Sora blushed under the flourescent light, but it was hard to see.

"Do I have to answer?" Tai nodded. "Well, I think Matt's one of the most handsome people in the world." Tai rolled his eyes melodramatically, but said nothing. "T.K. is fine himself."

"Going for the younger men? Mothers, lock up your sons." Sora laughed and hit Tai in the shoulder. "Alright, alright. Go ahead." 

"Joe has gotten better looking over the years. That kid Zac at school is really, really cute, but Matt looks better than him. Um, there's-"

"Okay, okay. I got the point. The whole dang male population in Odaiba," he said sarcastically. Sora laughed.

"No, not all, but most." Tai laughed with her. Silence came through after a bit.

"Truth or truth, Tai?"

"Um, let's see. Oh, decisions, decisions. I'll take truth." Sora sighed and began to think.

"Hmm... This isn't my question, but can we be serious?" Tai nodded hesitantly. "Okay. Tai... are you a...." Sora coughed. "..virgin?" Sora coughed again, but it wasn't from sickness. Tai blushed.

"That's kind of personal," he said. Sora looked at him, her face covered in hurt.

"We're best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets, Tai." Tai looked at her.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to answer. I just said it was personal... but we know everything personal about each other, right?" Sora nodded, but was wondering what else he was keeping from her. "Yes, but I almost wasn't." Sora studied him carefully. 

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Tai turned on his side and looked at her, propping his head up with his hand. 

"Are you upset with me?" 

"A little."

"_That's _why." 

"Oh."

"Truth or truth, Sora?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Sora laughed.

"Well, duh. Like anybody would do anything like that with _me_." Sora turned on her side and mimicked the way Tai propped up his head.

"That's kind of a mean thing to say. Before you ask me something else, let me ask you this. How many people have you told me that they asked you out, but you turned them down for some reason or another?" Sora looked at him blankly. "You know how many of them had talked to me about you before? A lot of them were crazy about you. They would have done _anything _for you... or with you, for that matter." Sora blushed deeply. "But it wouldn't have been worth anything to them." She looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"To them, you would have just been one out of a whole bunch of girls. To you, it would have meant the world and it would have broken your heart when they left you. So, you shouldn't say anything like you did because it's wrong, but you should be glad that you haven't let anything happen." Sora looked deeper into Tai's eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the dim green glow. He was being so sincere. He actually sounded... _smart_. Tai was telling Sora the truth. She knew he was. 

"I see..." she said finally. "Truth or truth, Tai."

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love with anyone?" Tai fell back onto his back and put his hands back behind his head.

"I thought I was. I'm not so sure if I will fall in love again, though."

"Why?"

"Well, it hurt. Let's just leave it at that. It hurt me a lot." Sora nodded. "Truth or truth?" Sora turned onto her stomach and put her head down on the floor. 

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?" Sora sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, allowing her to look down at Tai.

"Yes."

"Are you still in love?" he asked, looking at her now. She put propped up her head with one hand and sighed.

"I'm not sure... It's really confusing."

"For the sake of your embarrassment, I won't ask you who it is." 

"Thank you. I won't ask you either."

"Thank you."

"Truth or truth, Tai?" He sighed.

"Truth."

"How did you 'almost' lose your virginity?" Tai turned onto his side again and looked at her. She returned the stare. 

"One of Matt's after-concert parties or whatever you call it. A girl kept hitting on him and he sent her to me. She almost had me convinced, but I didn't go through with it. I actually want it to be with someone I love, you know? I don't want it to be from... random selection or anything like that. I have morals, believe it or not." Sora nodded, knowing that he was being truthful. Tai was a great guy at heart. "I found out later that it was a good thing because she had some sort of STD or something." Sora gasped.

"Oh, wow..." 

"I mean, I'm okay because we didn't go far enough for me to get whatever it was from her, but it was kind of scary that I could have gotten it." Sora nodded. "Truth or truth?"

"Well, Tai, since you give me so many decisions..." Tai chuckled.

"Can I ask you anything, Sora?"

"Anything. I won't keep anything from you. It's kind of amazing that the game has gone as far as it has." Tai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... Um, what happened... the night that... your dad left?" he asked, now rising to a sitting position. Sora laid there motionless. Finally, she sat up, not even looking Tai in the eye. 

"I told you what happened, didn't I?" Tai shook his head.

"All you did was call me because you were upset and scared. I came over here and you didn't tell me anything. You just... cried," he said, not knowing how else to put it. Sora looked at him and sighed.

"Well, I can't say it was a happy memory. My dad... came in about an hour before I called you... He, uh... he was pretty drunk that night. I don't know why. My father was one of those people who preached against touching the stuff, you know?" Tai nodded. "My mom met him at the door and I ran in to see what was going on. I didn't know it was my dad at the time... He was talking to my mom and I could hear how all of his words were, like, slurred together and you could barely make out what he was saying. My mom told him to get out and he said no. He saw me and smiled. He always called me 'hotshot'. I think that's one of the main reasons why I was always such a tomboy because my father gave me a boy's nickname... He told me that I needed to come over and give him a hug and a kiss. I... I didn't want to be... anywhere near him." Sora looked up at the ceiling. "When I wouldn't come close to him, he started to call me names and everything. My mom just lost it. She told him to get out or she'd call the police. He didn't go, though. He just wouldn't listen. My mom grabbed something... I can't remember what... She threw it at him. It had hurt him pretty bad because he was bleeding on the side of his face." Sora looked at Tai and traced a line down the side of his face to represent what she was talking about. Tai narrowed his eyes to see what she was doing and nodded for her to go on. "I watched it all and it scared me really bad. My dad picked up something else... I'm sorry, but I can't remember what it was..."

"That's okay, Sora. Just make the best out of what you do remember." Sora nodded and tried to go on.

"Well, whatever it was, my mom dodged it and it broke at my feet. I just started crying. I couldn't handle it anymore. I think that's when my mom _really_ had enough. She opened the door and pushed him outside. He fell outside of the door. Afterward, he just got up and left. My mom broke down and cried. That's when I called you." There was a comfortable silence. It seemed necessary, like it was needed so Sora could recover from what she had said. Tai looked up at the ceiling, a dull anger rumbling in his chest. What did she have to go through that? Why did God have to torture her like that? For what purpose did it serve? There was a short sniffing sound and Tai looked down at Sora. She was staring up at the ceiling, too. Tai felt the silence turn uncomfortable and decided to break it.

"What did he say to you, Sora?" She looked at him and folded her knees up against her chest, linking her knees around her shins. 

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know everything about you and what's happened to you." _But don't make me fall in love with you, Sora. Please. Not now. Maybe when I'm ready, but I'm not right now. Just don't make me fall in love with you._ There was a period of silence before Sora spoke.

"He said that someday I'd make some bastard happy. That I'd make a good little whore someday. That I would probably be better in bed than my mother. That the little Tai boy that I always hung out with must know it, too. Things like that." She buried her head into her knees and sighed. Tai just stared at her. How could someone _say_ that? To their own daughter? To their own _daughter?_

"I'm sorry, Sora," Tai said finally. Sora looked up at him. 

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I wish I could have done more." Sora shook her head.

"Don't wish the impossible. You were there when I needed you. That's worth more than anything to me." Suddenly, Sora leaned over and brushed Tai's lips gently with her own. "Thank you." She stared deep into his eyes. That had been the first kiss shared between them that involved lip contact. They had both kissed each other at least once on the cheek as small children and Tai had the night before, but nothing like this. Even thought it wasn't a major kiss, it still made them both feel mixed emotions. Tai felt his stomach flutter and his head get light, but he broke the gaze sharply, ending the magical moment. Sora was hurt. Deeply. She was about to ask him why he wouldn't let himself fall for her, but that was something that best friends don't ask best friends. Unless you knew you both wanted each other. The way Tai was acting, Sora wasn't sure if he wanted anything from her.

"I was being your friend." Sora sniffed again and put her knees back against her chest and linked her arms around her shins again. Silence fell into the conversation. "It's your turn to ask me, Sora." 

"Truth or truth?"

"Tru-"

"Do you think we could ever fall in love with each other, Tai?" she asked quickly, cutting him off. Tai was startled with her aggressive behavior, but decided not to say anything about it.

"It's possible."

"Do you think it could be happening right now?" she asked, turning her spaced out gaze to his brown eyes. He sighed.

"It could."

"Then why won't you just let it happen?" Tai narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Should he tell her his true reason? No, it would hurt her too much.

"That is one question I can't answer." Sora got up suddenly.

"Thank you for the stargazing session. It was slightly more intense that it was the last time we went out, but at least we learned more about each other." She turned around and headed toward her bed. Tai got up right after her. She was trying to change the subject quickly so her embarrassment wouldn't be dwelled on.

"Don't change the subject, Sora." She turned to look at him. "We should talk about this." She crossed her arms across her chest slowly. An eternity of silence passed in a few seconds.

"No. I don't want to ruin anything else. Forget the last part of this conversation." She turned around and took a step toward her bed.

"I can't forget it, Sora. You can't forget it when someone speaks what's written in their hearts." Sora stood stock still with her back to him.

"Are you in love with me, Tai?" He hesitated. Was he? He wasn't sure. Sora turned around and saw the troubled look on Tai's face. She decided to help him make the decision. "When I kissed you, did that mean anything at all? Did it mean _anything?_" 

"I can't answer you and know I'm being truthful." Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Then forget the last part of this conversation and we'll be fine. I don't want to lose what I have with you, Tai." He stepped closer to her.

"Are you in love with me, Sora?" Instead of stepping closer, she stepped away.

"Yes... Maybe... I don't know. I don't know _anything _anymore. How did this happen, Tai? How did we end up like this?" she asked, her voice full of emotions... Anger... Frustration.... Confusion.... Hurt.... Fear. She was afraid of what she might lose. So was Tai. 

"I don't know. Something about the stars, maybe. Maybe it was the Digital World. Maybe it was being kids at one point in time. Maybe it's Fate. Maybe it's Destiny. I don't really know."

"Forget it," she said curtly. Tai shook his head.

"I can't forget it, Sora," he said, his own voice showing emotion. This was as close as he had ever gotten to losing her.

"Then ignore it. I don't want to lose you, Tai. I've been with you too long. You're too much a part of me. I can't lose you now, so let's forget this before we do end up losing each other." Tai sighed deeply and said nothing. "Good night, Tai. Sweet dreams." With that, Sora sat on her bed and laid down, covering herself up to the chin with her comforter. 

"Good night, Sora. Sweet dreams to you, too." Without another word spoken between them, Sora began to fall asleep under the stars, trying to fight the tears. She had laid her heart out for him and he had... had... just _crushed _it. She wanted to cry so much, but willed herself not to. She had exposed her heart too much. Sora finally let herself cry on the inside, almost making her feel worse than if she had physically cried. She just felt heartbroken.

Tai went to the living room and sat on the couch. He fought the urge to go watch Sora sleep. _She's right. Forget it so you don't end up getting in deeper than you wanted to._ He put his face in his hands and tried to think, but nothing was coming to mind. Finally, he just leaned back and sighed, trying desperately to make the memory of the last part of their conversation disappear.

Trying to make words disappear.

Trying to make the past fade away.

  
  


**5**

the mind of a demon

  
  


Why do I have to kill the girl?

Why do I have to kill Love? 

The girl stirs emotions that I have never felt. The Demon feels no emotions, however. How can it be possible that I feel them when I am with this girl? I did not want to kill her before. The boy. The boy who tried to protect her. His emotions hurt me. They tear at my soul. My mind cannot function when he is near. His courage is strong. Strong. But her love is strong. Their confusion, however, helps me. Anything that can cause chaos. Her love is causing chaos.... Both of the children are at war with their hearts. Ah, I am at the advantage here. The Good Forces are losing. I can feel it. I can get closer to the girl now, but not much. He is gone, now. Courage has submitted to the confusion. Courage is lost in his heart. Love's heart has been destroyed. Now, if only her physical body would disappear, I can stop this worthless escapade.

But why didn't I kill her before? Because of the emotions. She made me _feel._ I could actually feel remorse for what I was doing. I felt sudden kindness for her. I felt... alive. But I am what represents death. I am of the evil breed. I am not supposed to feel what I have felt from this girl. I tried to freeze her. I almost did. Her gentle heartbeat had almost stopped. I could have killed her sooner, however. Much sooner. I just couldn't, however. She has impaired my skills to annihilate somehow, but she won't for much longer. Because she almost died, the sickness had come. Her body is strong, however. I had to use magic from the other realm to make her body give up and let the sickness take her in, but her body is fighting back against the magic and she is almost well. She will not elude me much longer, though. As time passes, the spell she has over me will disappear. I believe it will, anyway. Courage's spell will. And Love's will, too. I will kill her soon. The Good Forces cannot fight me much longer.

Because of these feelings, confusion has been able to take over my black heart. I... I can't kill her. Not now, anyway. I am the last Demon in the real world. All of the rest have been destroyed by the Good Forces, but I remain. I am the only one left in this realm to kill her... and now I can't. I will take something from her, yes, but I will not destroy her until the Good Forces have been beaten back enough that I can ignore Courage. But for right now, I will hurt Love. Just to hurt her should be sufficient for the time being. I watch her graceful sleeping body. The green light shining down on her from the sky of her quarters. I watch her sleeping and I know that I cannot kill her. In my mind, it is enough to her hurt her right now. I walk over to her bedside and reach down to touch her pale skin. Her soft skin. The fire of her hair frames her face as an... angel. I have been sent to kill an angel. Innocence is all she is made of, but far from what she has always known. I reach down and caress her soul with my own mangled hand. With the force of magic from other realms, I take what is dear to her. What she has always needed. What she has always had. 

Just to hurt her.

  
  


**6**

stolen away from her

  
  


Tai woke up at about 10:00 the next morning. He yawned and stretched until he heard his back crack and pop. He looked at the clock and gasped. 

"_Sora!" _he cried. He couldn't believe he had left her. He remembered what had happened last night and knew why he had left. His own stupidity. He still felt very confused about Sora, but had believed Sora was right when she said to forget it all. He ran toward her room, feeling panic and fear flood his veins. _Please be okay!_ He ran into her room and sighed in relief.

Sora was sleeping soundly.

Tai walked over to her bedside and put his hands on his hips. He listened carefully in the still of the morning and heard her breathing. It was normal. She was getting better, all right. He gently felt her forehead and found that the fever was still there, but it definitely wasn't as high as before. He watched her as she breathed in deeply. _Don't watch her sleep. That doesn't help your situation any. _But Tai couldn't help but watch as she took deep breaths. Her chest rose steadily. Her auburn hair fell around her face in a perfect frame. Her pale skin contrasted to her hair so much that it enhanced her attractiveness. Her thin figure seemed so fragile but had fought in just as many battles in the Digiworld as Tai had. He remembered when he had been at the beach and Sora had saved him. In the split second that he hadn't known who she was, he had almost lusted after her. He had thought of her as beautiful, but when he realized whom she was, the feeling had disappeared. Now, looking at her as she was, she was pretty. He would almost say... beautiful? He wasn't sure if that was the word he wanted to use though. If he was to forget what happened last night, he needed to stop feeding into his so-called "dormant" feelings. 

Suddenly, Sora began to shift in her bed. Tai stepped back from the bed and put his back against the wall, as if trying to disappear. Sora opened her eyes and stretched. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked around the room to examine her surroundings. Tai's heart sped up as her eyes fell upon him. She smiled sadly. She opened her mouth, but her face contorted into one of mass confusion. Tai ignored it.

"Hey, Sora. Sleep well? You look a _lot_ better," he said in fake cheeriness. Sora smiled brightly, but it seemed as fake as his current emotion. She opened her mouth to answer him, but her face contorted into confusion and... fear? Tai's face darkened as a tempest moved in. "What? You're not even going to _talk_ to me now?" he asked angrily. Sora shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. She waved him over to her. He came over to her bedside. "What?" She kept pointing to her throat. "What about your throat? Do I need to call Joe?" She nodded, but then shook her hands. "Well, stop playing around and tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed. She glared at him angrily. She looked around her and grabbed a pen from her night stand. She looked around for a piece of paper, but found none. In frustration, she grabbed Tai's arm and began to scratch a message furiously. "Hey! What are-" Tai stopped when Sora stopped writing. Once he read it, he became incredibly sorry for leaving her alone the night before. 

In messy but legible handwriting, it read:

I can't speak

  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well????? What do ya think? Getting kind of interesting, no? I think it is. Here. If you want to when you review, I'd like you to answer a few questions. If you want to, that is. If you just want to review, go ahead. The questions are under A/N #3

A/N 2: Okay, I have just one thing to point out. It's a plot hole in a 02 Digimon episode that has been bugging me to death. In the episode where the kids first go to the Giga house (I know the name of it, I just can't remember right now), Cody, Ken, and Davis go up against all of those cockroach Digimon on the counter, remember? Well, Cody says something like, "... they don't have black rings or **gears** anywhere on them." How the heck does he know what a black gear looks like? T.K. is the only one of the new Digidestined that would know anything about that. Did I miss something?

A/N 2 etc.: The Digimon are not supposed to be able to digivolve into ultimates, right? Well, in "His Masters Voice", Gatomon digivolves into Angewoman, which kind of throws the whole thing into chaos, no? I don't get another thing, either. If the 01 Digidestined gave up their crest powers (which made me really depressed because they had worked so hard for them and they were giving up a part of themselves, but anyway), how can all this evil have appeared? Like Yolei said, I think the powers are losing their grip, but why can't the 01 Digidestined get their powers back so they can help? ARGGH!!! Yes, I should know the answers to some of these questions because I read the spoilers (shame on me, I know) but some of this makes me pretty angry (ESPECIALLY the Sorato thing they've got going on in the episodes. ::shudders violently::) 

A/N 3: Okay, here are my questions/ things for you to ponder. If you only want to answer certain ones, go ahead.

1. Should this series go under Action/Adventure or Romance?

2. What do you think of this series? (That means rate it. 1 star to five stars, thumbs up or down, etc, etc.)

3. What do you think of the Demon?

4. Is Tai's personal reason for not falling in love with Sora explained enough or does it need a little bit more description? I'm trying to convey the idea of what he's going through to you, but I'm not sure if I'm doing well or not.

5. Is the story line holding your attention span or is it killing you with boredom? (I hope not. I think it's pretty good.)

6. *insert your comment here* I want to hear what you really think. I can't promise I'll use any suggestions or anything you throw at me, but I'll try to do what I can to please the masses. FOR PETE'S SAKE, REVIEW SO I'LL SHUT UP!~ er, thank you. Write what you want or use the questions, I don't care. 

**Thanks for reading!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, THIS IS**

**Artisan of the Written Word**

Adieu! **(That's goodbye in French.)**


	3. Speak No Evil

BY UNSEEN FORCES

Speak No Evil

  
  


A/N: I feel kind of mean now! I mean, Mr. Takenouchi seems like a pretty good guy. They should have at least had Sora _mention_ that her dad was a professor. *sigh* But have any of you guys noticed that Sora doesn't really look like her mother and only looks a _little_ bit like her father? Makes me wonder what Mrs. Takenouchi did in her spare time... *grins evilly as a malicious story idea takes place* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

DEDICATION: To anyone out there who has tried to recover from a broken heart... Don't be afraid to let someone back in. They may be the key to your recovery.

-Also to Kimaru, Logan, and Star Fairy, whom first inspired me to write fics. The works created by her hands are the ones that inspired mine. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: Well, heck. I don't own anything. Especially Digimon. Okay? And I know, I know. I couldn't resist. I don't own "If You're Gone" by Matchbox Twenty, okay?

Hope you like this part. Read and review, if you don't mind.

Now, on to the next part in

**BY UNSEEN FORCES**

  
  


**BY UNSEEN FORCES: SPEAK NO EVIL**

**1**

an unspoken understanding

  
  


"Oh, Sora... I'm so sorry." Sora looked at Tai with a confused expression. "I... I left you... last night. It's my fault!" he cried. Sora's expression turned sympathetic. She got up and searched around the room for a piece of paper. She finally grabbed her bag and took a notebook out that was still full of paper. With the pen still in hand, she began to scribble a note out to Tai. Finally, she finished and handed it to him.

_You couldn't help it. You just didn't think, that's all. It's okay. I don't hold anything against you._

Tai read it and looked Sora in the eye.

"But I could have helped it!" Sora sighed soundlessly and shook her head, grabbing the notebook back from him.

_Stop blaming yourself. There are some things that you can't control. _

Tai nodded.

"I guess you're right... You always are..." Tai didn't see the radiant expression on Sora's face. "Well, I'll call everyone over later. Right now, let's get some breakfast, okay?" Sora nodded. He got up and walked out of her room with Sora on his heels. She still had the notebook in hand, feeling that she might need it. 

Tai walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. He groaned loudly.

"We're out of stuff to eat. I guess I'll call everyone ahead of time." Sora opened her mouth to say something, but remembered she couldn't speak and exhaled loudly. "Hey, hey. We'll be alright, Sora. You'll get your voice back. I'm sure of it." Sora gave Tai a grateful smile and sat down at the table. "Do you feel better this morning?" Tai asked. Sora began to write a message in the notebook. Tai sat down beside her. "You'll have a lot of writing practice." Sora rolled her eyes with a smile and kept writing. Finally, she finished and handed the notebook to Tai.

_I still feel pretty tired. I'm going to take my medicine and go back to bed for a while. I've got some money in my dresser. Tell one of the others when they come over to go get some food, okay? _

Tai nodded, but then seemed hesitant.

"I'm not going to leave you alone again, Sora. It was stupid of me. I-I let my... feelings get in the way," he said quietly, gazing deep into her crimson eyes. Sora's smile disappeared. She put the pen down on the table and leaned back. Tai put the notebook on the table and Sora immediately took it and the pen again and began to write. 

_Stop blaming yourself. I don't want to be alone if this stuff keeps happening like this, though. Stop stalling and call the rest of them, okay?_

Tai sighed.

"Whatever." He got up and walked over to the phone. He began to call each of the Digidestined one by one. As he called each one, he contemplated the probability of the Demon striking again. Tai still couldn't believe that he had let that happen to Sora. He hit himself in the head with his palm. Since Sora had lost her ability to speak, she had lost her ability to call for help if needed. That compromised the situation a _lot_ more. But he shouldn't need to be _that_ close to her. The situations before hadn't required him to hear her screams or cries. Almost but not quite. He finally came to the conclusion that things may not change at all. Finally, he hung up the phone on the last Digidestined. "They're all on their way. Except for Mimi, of course." Sora rolled her eyes glumly. Tai made a smile to her and went into the kitchen to grab her medicine. His mind fell onto the conversation he and Sora had the night before. He sighed deeply as he tapped the pill bottle on his hand to get the aspirin out. What _was_ happening to them? Was he falling in love with her? It was too soon to tell... or was it too late?

Tai walked back into the kitchen and saw Sora with her head in her hands. Her head was propped up on her elbows, but judging by the looks of her, they were going to tumble out from underneath her.

"S-Sora?" he stammered, not sure if something else had happened to her. She turned to look at him and smiled weakly. No tears had fallen from her eyes, but she was on the verge. Tai sensed her depressed state and frowned. He kneeled beside her and put the pills on the table along with the glass of water. "It's okay, Sora." She looked at him, confused. She grabbed the pen and wrote a short message on the piece of paper, which was becoming quite cluttered.

_What's okay?_

Tai's lips turned into a neutral flat line.

"It's okay to cry." She looked at him blankly and then, in a split second, her face scrunched up as she began to cry. Tai held out his arms to her and she collapsed into them, falling out of her chair and into his arms. "It's okay, Sora. Go on and cry. You've needed to for a long time," he whispered gently into her ear. Her breathy sobs became heavier and more tears fell, making Tai's shirt soaking wet. "No matter what, you can cry on my shoulder. No matter what's happening between us." Sora's sobs immediately began to get quieter. He stroked her hair gently as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He rubbed her back faintly with his other hand in an effort to calm her down. She pulled back from him, her eyes closed in an effort to stop her tears. Tai put his forehead against hers and closed his own eyes. 

_This is not helping the situation with her, _a part of Tai's mind reasoned. Another part, a more sensible part, shot back with fiery ferocity.

_I'll be there for her because she was always there for me. She needs me now._

Tai gently put his hands on her face and felt the warmth of her pale skin underneath his fingertips. Her body was comforting to him. She leaned into them, her eyes still closed. This time, Tai didn't tear himself away from her.

_You need to know the truth. Don't pull away from her. You must know if you love her._

Trying to understand the turmoil inside of his heart, he let her lean into his hands, trying to feel any emotion at all that might give some insight to the war within his heart. Sora, on the other hand, knew her answer to Tai's burning question. 

_I love you, Tai. With all of my heart and soul, I love you._

She could only hope he would learn to feel the same way.

With an understanding on a level that only the closest of hearts can share, Tai and Sora remained this way until the first Digidestined knocked on the door.

  
  


**2**

things are bound to get better

  
  


All of the Digidestined arrived at almost the exact same time. Davis, Yolei, Joe, and Izzy came to the Sora's door a few seconds after the others had gotten there.

"Well, I promised Sora that we'd come see her when she's well. I hope that's why we're here," T.K. said quietly. Matt nodded and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"But something tells me it's not. Something's wrong. Tai sounded upset." Everyone nodded.

"Something must have happened. Tai doesn't usually sound upset, you know," Kari said suddenly. Davis sighed impatiently. 

"Then stop stalling and opening the door so we can find out what's wrong!" he exclaimed. Kari nodded in agreement.

"Davis is right. Let's go on in and find out what's going on." Davis smiled dreamily.

"Kari thinks I'm right..." he murmured. Kari rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"I should have come over sooner, but my mom has been making me do chores lately. There's got to be some way I can get out of them more," Izzy groaned from the back of the crowd. Yolei just laughed.

"Ha! That's a laugh. I was doing chores a long time ago and you're just starting to do them? Man, I'm surprised you lasted in the Digiworld," she jeered. Izzy just blushed and said not one word. Some of the rest of the laughed quietly at the two. They all became quiet when they heard the doorknob twist. The door swung open to reveal a not-so-cheerful Tai. His shoulder was sopping wet from Sora's tears. 

"Hey! It's about time. Come on in. We've, uh... had something happen." Everyone exchanged worried glances and followed Tai as he padded through the apartment in his socks. They arrived at Sora's bedroom door and walked in. Sora was sitting cross legged on her bed with a pillow in her lap. Her eyes were red and puffy. She opened her mouth to say hi, but remembered her current impairment and just waved. Everyone waved and said hello to her. 

"So, how are you feeling, Sora?" Joe asked. Sora just stared at him. "Well?" She looked down at her hands.

"Come on and answer him, Sora," Ken piped up from across the room. She glanced at Tai with a look that said _"You've got to tell them". _Tai nodded and looked at Joe and then the rest.

"She can't." Everyone seemed to shift their weight uncomfortably.

"What do you mean she can't? She looks like she can to me!" Matt exclaimed. Tai sat down on the bed beside Sora. Everyone noticed with worried curiosity as Sora scooted away from Tai. Tai noticed this, too, but turned his attention the conversation they were having. He sighed and tried to explain.

"The Demon... stole h-her voice." Everyone gasped.

"But you were supposed to _protect_ her, Tai! How could you let this happen?" T.K. exclaimed. Tai winced. Sora's sad expression turned into a tempest of fury. She stood up and put a hand on Tai's shoulder. She glared at the rest of the Digidestined, daring them to say anything else. 

"I think she wants us to leave him alone," Izzy said finally. 

"How did this happen, Tai?" Kari asked. Tai and Sora blushed and looked away from each other. Cody seemed thoughtful.

"It is something that they feel is sacred to tell. Don't question them because you will make them lie to us. It is better to say nothing than to tell a lie. My grandfather taught me that." There was a period of silence. "I think it is an affair of the heart, anyway," he said finally. Tai jumped up, scaring Sora.

"_You're_ suggesting that something is going on between us, aren't you?" Cody shrank back. Kari glared at her brother and put a protective hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Calm down, Tai. He was only stating the obvious, anyway," she growled. Tai felt anger build up inside him.

"Well, nothing is obvious! Nothing is going on between us! There never will be! _I can never be with her!"_ Pure silence. Tai was taking quick, deep breaths, trying to calm his anger. Everyone looked at Sora. She was staring at Tai, her jaw slack. Tai realized what he said and suddenly felt terrible. "No, Sora! Th-that came out wrong! I swear! I don't know what I was thinking!" Sora didn't do anything. Her hands slowly went up to her face. Tai stretched his arms to embrace her, but she knocked them away hard enough to leave red marks on his arms. "No! You misunderstood! I didn't mean it like that!" Sora shook her head, the tears beginning to flow. "Sora, don't cry! Please! I can explain what I meant!" Sora ran from her room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. 

"Oh... my... God... How could you _say_ that?" Kari asked finally. Tai shook his head.

"It's not what I had on my mind. I don't know _why _I said that..." 

"Something happened last night, didn't it?" Matt asked. Tai glared at him.

"How would you know?" He rolled his eyes.

"You have to be near her to protect her, right? Well, you weren't near her or she would still have her voice. As far as we know, you guys sleep in the same bed-"

"I sleep on the floor, thank you." Matt made a gesture with his hand.

"Well, like I would know? Anyway, you guys _never_ get into fights, so something must have happened because not even _you_ say stupid things like that unless something was on your mind." Tai shrugged.

"Lucky guess." Matt smiled smugly. 

"Well? What happened?" T.K. coaxed. Tai sighed.

"We played a game of Truth. You know, just truth instead of truth or dare... I asked her a question about her past and she told me that I needed to stop... wishing I could have done more. She said that being her friend was enough and... and... she... _kissed _me." There were delighted gasps from all of Tai's audience, but he was too busy reliving the moment. He closed his eyes and put two fingers on his lips. "She just brushed my lips, but... but... it felt... I don't know... _different."_

"What did you say to her?" Joe asked, now leaning against the wall. Tai sighed and opened his eyes.

"I turned away from her and told her I was just being her friend. Then, she turns around and asked me if we could fall in love with each other. I say yes. She asks me if it could be happening right now. I say yes. Then she asks me why I can't let it happen. I tell her... that I can't answer her. She asked me if I was in love with her and I said..." Everyone leaned in closer to Tai.

"You said... what?" Kari asked. Tai sighed and put his head in his hands.

"That I couldn't answer her and be truthful." Everyone groaned.

"You are _so_ hopeless, Taichi!" Kari exclaimed. Everyone took turns putting Tai down for his derogatory comments to Sora. 

"I get the point!" Tai exclaimed at last, cutting Yolei off in mid-putdown. Joe shook his head.

"No, you don't. You hurt her. You had better think of a way to apologize to her!" he chided. Tai nodded.

"I know, I know." T.K. shook his head.

"No, you don't know. You're on the verge of losing your best friend and soul mate. You're on the verge of losing your whole world." Tai looked at the younger boy. He said nothing. 

"Let's go, you guys. We'll all be back in a few days when Sora is in better shape, okay?" Matt said. Everyone nodded and followed him. Tai finally snapped out his thoughts and caught Kari's shoulder.

"We're out of food. I need someone to go out and buy some, if you don't mind." Tai rushed over to his bag and brought out a wad of tens. He had already hurt Sora. He'd be damned if he was going to take her money, too. Kari took the wad of money out of his hand.

"Yeah, I guess. For Sora." Tai winced. What was she doing? Disowning him? 

"Thanks. Bye, you guys." Tai got no response. They all walked out the front door without saying another word to one another. Tai walked outside of the bathroom and sat cross legged with his ear against the door. He could hear the faint, breathy sobs from Sora on the other side. He sighed and waited for her to come out. As he waited, he began to think about what T.K. had said. Was he on the verge of losing his whole world? He shed one solitary tear when he realized the answer. 

Yes. Yes, he was.

  
  


**3**

when the shepherd strays from the flock

  
  


I watch with wonder.

Love has condemned Courage.

I can feel it. Love's feelings for Courage have not lessened, quite the opposite actually, but she has been hurt badly. The angel's wings have been broken, in a sense. It has been hours since they have even looked at each other. Courage drowns in his self-pity while Love tries to mend her broken heart. I feel sorry for the girl. Her heart has been crushed. Now, her physical body will follow. 

Love and Courage have not moved from her room for the last few hours. The sun is setting on their argument. First one in ages, as I understand from the one of Friendship. Ah, but wait! She moves from her silent watch over the sunset by the window and over to her dresser. Courage tells her to take a bath to get rid of the stress and strain from the situation, but she almost completely shuts him out. I can hear her thoughts. She is hurting. Crying. Bleeding. She wants to get away from him to mourn her broken heart, but because of me, he cannot leave her. She believes... ah, she believes that maybe one day things will be normal again, but that she will always be... heartbroken. Poor girl. If only Courage knew what a spell she casts on others. Even those from other realms. 

Such as Demons.

Love takes her clothes while Courage whispers her name. He stands and tells her he's sorry about what he said. She cringes in emotional pain. She scolds him mentally that he should not _just_ be sorry. He should make the ending of this story matching that of a fairy tale. Happily ever after. But this thought makes her even more depressed as she leaves him and walks into another room. Courage puts his face in his hands and sighs. I wonder if he will ever cry over her, but his heart is probably too proud to let that happen. 

Love is a safe distance away from Courage. I can go near her! I follow her. Courage does not see me for he is wallowing in his own depression as I pass. I pass through the closed door and keep silent watch over Love.

She is undressing. She is taking his advice. She depends on him so. To make her decisions. To carry her. And, she had hoped, to love her.

Her fragile body is now bare. She is in her purest form. She looks into the mirror and slowly runs a finger down the reflection. Love is unhappy with what she sees and looks away sharply. She only wants someone to tell her she is beautiful and to tell her that they love her. That is all she wants, but she has yet to get it. I have read the minds of all the men who have walked into her room over the past few days and all of them have thought her beautiful, yet none of them had the heart to tell her what they thought. Rejection from a friend is as great as that of a lover in their eyes.

I reach out to her and run a gnarled hand along her bare, snow-white arm. The skin draws tight from the hideous cold I bring to her body. I recoil from her immediately. I have no desire to bring more pain to her than is necessary. 

She draws her bath, her movements slowed from her lack of will to do anything. I believe a part of her heart has died today and it can only be revived by Courage. If only Courage had enough courage to resurrect her loving side, he would be in Heaven forever. He does not know what he misses, however, and will continue to miss it until he realizes the severity of his mistakes.

Her bath has been drawn and she shuts the water off with a limp twist of her hand. Her will is completely gone now. As is her hope. She slides into the tub and leans back. A dramatic thought-

_(maybe I should just drown in here... end my miserable life)_

-runs through her mind, but she pushes it away. I feel my black heart break in my chest. By not taking her own life, I have to take it for her. I am created for this, yet I have no desire to do this unspeakable deed. I can only hope that it is painless. Or that Courage can save her. 

I will gladly suffer any pain he can give to me if it means he can save Love. Because this time, it isn't _just _to hurt her.

It is to kill her.

With that as the last thought in my mind, I reach down to the broken angel in her sea of depression and push her down. Her head goes below water, but she does not fight as strongly as she would have in different situations. Only one thing is in my mind. Not guilt. I have the ability to push any of these sudden "feelings" away for little bits of time. Only one thought is repeated over and over in my mind.

_I am to kill her._

  
  


**4**

prince charming regains some of his charm

  
  


As Sora had slipped into the bath that she had drawn for herself, Tai had walked up to the bathroom door. 

_You've got to get her back. Love or no love for her, you've got to get her back! She is what you depend on! T.K. was right all along._

Yes, he was. Tai knew that. Besides, the issue wasn't if he loved her, but if he loved her in the way that was reserved for soul mates. 

"Um, Sora?" he said. "I know you can't talk to me... I know you don't want to, either, but if you could give me a chance to explain... I don't know why I said what I said. I think we need to sit down and talk, or, write to each other... er, whatever to straighten this out. I don't want to lose you, Sora. Please believe me." He was answered by a sudden sound like water rushing over the side of the bathtub and the sound of someone splashing. "Sora? Are you okay?" He was answered by more splashing, but the time between splashes was becoming farther and farther apart. "Sora!" More splashing. Panic seized Tai's mind and he jerked the door open with crashing force. He felt complete anger run through his body with what he saw.

The Demon was standing over her, its ferocious, mangled hands pressing down on Sora's chest, keeping her below the water. The Demon looked at Tai, its sickly green eyes seemingly trying to plead with him. Tai was very confused, though. A few days before, he only had to be fifteen feet away from the Demon for it to stay away. He was now only five feet away, and the Demon was daring him to come closer. Putting the split-second confusion aside for the moment, Tai began to tremble with rage.

"_Leave her alone!!!" _he screamed. He charged toward the Demon, making the creature pull its hands away from Sora's body and to its head, as if as huge headache had set in. It immediately began to fade from sight, its cries fading along with its image. Tai rushed over to Sora and gasped. Her eyes were shut and her skin was paler than the usual Sora. She looked... well....

Dead.

"No... No, no, no, no, no. NO! This can't be happening! Hang on, Sora!" He dipped his arms into the hot water and scooped up Sora's body. Water fell in streams from her as Tai carried her to the hall carpet. "No, Sora... you can't leave me now. You can't treat me like this. No, Sora... come on, come _on_," Tai murmured frantically as he put his head against Sora's naked chest to hear a heartbeat. Tai didn't know if it was his imagination or real, but he heard nothing.

He tried to remember how to perform CPR. What had it felt like when he was "dead"? There had been lips pressed against his and then something pushing down on his chest. He put his hands together like he had seen in all of the hospital shows and pressed down right below her sternum. He did it five or six times. He lost count after three because of the adrenaline in his system. Then, without hesitation, he put his lips against Sora's parted ones and exhaled. 

"Come on, Sora! _Don't_ _leave me!"_ he cried. He put his hands directly below her sternum and pushed down. He did it exactly five times. Not hesitating again, he put his mouth against hers again and exhaled, making her chest rise. "Come on, Sora!" he cried again. He pushed down on her chest six times now. He put his mouth back on hers and exhaled, trying to give her life. "Please! I need you!" He put the heel of his hand below her sternum and began to push. He got up to nine this time, reasoning that he may not have been doing it enough to get all of the air out. Suddenly, Sora began to cough wet coughs and water poured out of her mouth. Tai turned her head over to the side so she would drown herself again. "Oh, Sora!" he cried in happiness. He watched as she turned over slowly and coughed the rest of the water up. Tai put his hand on her back. "I thought I had almost lost you!" She looked at him and managed a weak smile. She coughed again and more water came up, but not much. Tai crawled on his knees to get closer to her and hugged her. She coughed again, but was surprised that he was being so affectionate with what had happened between them. Sora pushed him away and saw the hurt look on his face. 

_Oh, he CAN'T be trying to pull anything like that on me. _She summed Tai up with her eyes. His green shirt was soaking wet as were his jean shorts. The side of his face was wet from putting his ear to her chest. Sora blushed a little at this realization and when she realized where he had put his hands to perform CPR. She saw the look on his face and it was truly happy. Relieved, mostly. Sora mouthed a thank you to him and he smiled. 

"You're welcome." Sora flipped her wet hair behind her shoulders and brushed her skin. Confused, she looked down and began to blush furiously. Tai looked at her blankly. He then began to blush just as furiously as her. "I... uh, I... um... yeah..." He tried to refrain from being a pervert, but he couldn't help but take her in with his own eyes. Her pale skin... her figure... just her body in general was enough to make Tai drool. Sora saw his eyes go to her chest and stay there. She quickly wrapped her arms around her chest and looked at Tai helplessly. He snapped out his trance and blushed even deeper. "I'll... go get you a... t-t-towel, okay?" Sora nodded furiously, hoping he'd stop stalling and get it. Tai got up, got a towel, and covered Sora shoulders with it. "Hey, you saw me... It's only fair I got to see you, right?" Sora made an "I guess" shrug and avoided eye contact with him. She was afraid that she'd blush even deeper if she did. Tai sighed and looked away from her, his hand over her eyes. "You can go get your clothes, now," he said. Sora rolled her eyes and pulled Tai's hand down from his eyes. He looked at her in bewilderment. "Uh, Sora?" She rolled her eyes again and mouthed _you've already seen it! _while gesturing to her body. He nodded and gulped, but his and her blushes got deeper. "I'll... just be in... uh, your, uh, room, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Tai ran into her room. Sora walked into the bathroom and put on her clothes.

"As if the situation couldn't get stranger...."

  
  


**5**

a plan to win her forgiveness

  
  


Tai and Sora sat across the room from each other.

Nothing was being done. 

They were just... staring at each other.

The tension between them had peaked the day before in Sora's naked episode. Sora's mother had called unfortunately. She wanted to tell Sora personally that she'd be home a little earlier because one of her conventions had been cut way short and she'd be home in two days. Tai had covered for Sora by saying that she had laryngitis, which wasn't far from the truth. They had both thought it funny and had exchanged laughter, of which Sora's was silent, but that had been it. They had spent all of eight days together and were feeling pretty bored. With one of them not being able to say anything and the other just not wanting to, the room remained silent. 

Tai looked at the clock and sighed. It was noon. They had a lot more time together before it was all over. Sora was still feeling a little sick, as she had told him via typing that morning, and was going to go to bed sooner than she had planned. He decided that he would just stay up and chat on the computer with Izzy. But for right now, they were busy just... staring at each other.

"Well, I've got to meet Izzy in a chat room. He said he may be able to get the rest of them there, too. Do you want to talk to them?" Sora shook her head and laid back in her bed. Tai shrugged. "Whatever you want." He pulled up the rolling desk chair and sat down. He logged onto the Internet while Sora laid in bed, thinking about the events over the past few days. They hadn't told anybody about the bath "incident" yesterday, mainly because of the embarrassing details, but had planned on telling them when they were all together. Tai logged onto the Digidestined chat room that Izzy had set up for meetings like this. Tai typed in his user name and smiled smugly as it showed him entering the chat room.

**SOCCER_GOD17 _enters chat room._**

**#1STAR: **Hey, Tai! It's me, Matt.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **Oh, what a surprise. Hey Mimi. Hey Sis. And Matt. 

**PrincessPink16: **Well, I guess doesn't take much to guess who I am.

**HolyLight: **No, it doesn't. Where's T.K.?

**#1STAR: **I dunno.

**LITE'S#1MAN _enters chat room._**

**HolyLight: ***groan* That's Davis.

**LITE'S#1MAN:** How did you gess? Am I the only guy that loves you??

**HolyLight: **No. T.K. can spell better.

**SOCCERGOD17: **Ouch. Sis 1. Davis 0.

**LITE'S#1MAN **_leaves chat room._

**Ken4132 _enters chat room._**

**ComputerWizard16 _enters chat room._**

**Doctor_to_be19 _enters chat room._**

**#1STAR: **Hey, you guys! Lemme guess. Ken, Izzy, and Joe.

**Doctor_to_be19: **Like that took a genius. Let's see. Matt, Kari, Mimi, and Tai. Hey you guys!

**SOCCER_GOD17: **Hey, Joe. Hey Iz. Hey Ken.

**MAN_OF_LIGHT _enters chat room._**

**HolyLight: ***groans again* Hey, Davis.

**MAN_OF_LIGHT: **Hey, Kari. I spelled it right!

**HolyLight: **Yay.

**Deeplyinlove13 _enters chat room._**

**HolyLight: **T.K.! Hi! I was wondering when you'd get here.

**Deeplyinlove13: **Well, my mom was using my computer for a while because hers crashed.

**MAN_OF_LIGHT: **SHE'S MINE, T.Q.!

**HolyLight: **It's T.K.

**MAN_OF_LIGHT: **Whatever.

**BoyCrazy _enters chat room._**

**HolyLight: **Hey, Yolei! Where's Cody? 

**BoyCrazy: **His computer's still broken, but he told me to tell you guys hi.

**ComputerGenius16: **How's Sora, Tai?

**PrincessPink16: **Yeah! How is she? Can I talk to her? Please! I miss her a lot!

**SOCCER_GOD17: **She doesn't really want to talk to you guys right now. She really hasn't been talking to me, either.

**Ken4132: **Correction. She can't talk.

**PrincessPink16: **Kari emailed me and told me about it. Sorry to hear it, too. Well, I'll probably get to see her soon anyway *giggles hysterically*

**ComputerGenius16: **Okay.... 

**#1STAR: **.........

**HolyLight: **Switch to decaf, Mimi.

**BoyCrazy: **Yeah.... Anyway, has anything else happened between you two lately?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **Yes.

**Ken4132: **And what might that be?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **Well.... The Demon tried to drowned her yesterday when she was taking bath.

**ComputerGenius16: **Is she okay?! 

**PrincessPink16: **Please tell me she is!

**Deeplyinlove13: **Well? Come on, Tai! Spill it!

**#1STAR**: Yeah, Tai! What's up?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **She was trying to take a bath, but the Demon pushed her underwater. I heard the water so I ran in and got her out... She almost died, but I saved her. 

**HolyLight: **Way to go, bro!

**BoyCrazy: **Now THAT'S romantic.

**SOCCER_GOD17: ***growl* Anyway, when she came back to me, it kind of became an issue that she was, uh... naked. Now the tension's worse.

**PrincessPink16: **Well, thank God she's alright at least.

**ComputerGenius16: **I'd say.

**Ken4132: **I hope nothing traumatic happens to her. I have faith that she will live, though.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **But she saw me naked and that didn't hurt us any. Sure, it was embarrassing to her and REALLY embarrassing to me, but we got over it.

**HolyLight: **Pardon? 

**Deeplyinlove13: **She saw you... naked?

**Doctor_to_be19: **And STILL nothing's happened? I beginning to think you are hopeless.

**BoyCrazy: **How did THAT happen?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **She caught me while I was changing, okay? It was humiliating to both of us, but when it's her turn to be in my shoes, we totally lose contact with each other.

**#1STAR: **Okay.... Tai, if anything, being naked *eases* the tension. What the heck is wrong with you?

**Deeplyinlove13: **Come on, Matt! Tai has better morals than that. He may want it to be born of love, not of a freak accident.

**HolyLight: **True words.

**MAN_OF_LIGHT: **Yeah... if Kari says so.

**Doctor_to_be19: **Shut up, Davis. Well, Tai. I can't say you were exactly smart when you were so mean to her yesterday. You see what we mean when we say you're mean to her?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **I know now.

**BoyCrazy: **What are you going to do to ease the tension? Or what are you going to do at all? 

**SOCCER_GOD17: **I've got to get her back. Life's been going downhill without her. I think I've got to do something for her.

**#1STAR: **Like?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **The hell if I know! I can't get her back because I keep saying the wrong things! She wants me to love her and I... I don't know if that's what I want.

**Deeplyinlove13: **Of course it is, Tai. You want her because she's your soul mate. 

**PrincessPink16: ***nods* You've got to get her back.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **I KNOW! But how? She's *not* my soul mate, either.

**Deeplyinlove13: **Riggghhhhtttttt.......

**Ken4132: **Fix her dinner. Watch a movie together.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **But that's romantic stuff!

**HolyLight: ***whacks idiotic brother in the head* That's the point!

**SOCCER_GOD17: **But what if I lose what I have with her! I don't want to lose her!

**Deeplyinlove13: **Then get with her. I know she loves you. That's something she keeps to herself, but you can see it in her eyes. She loves you from the bottom of her heart. 

**#1STAR: **What's with you and the flower power philosophy, bro? 

**Deeplyinlove13: **I just know it's true. 

**HolyLight: **T.K.'s right. If you're not sure you love her, then tell her tomorrow night.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **TOMORROW NIGHT?!?

**HolyLight: **Yes, tomorrow night.

**Ken4132: **Drag it out any longer and you'll hurt her beyond repair.

**PrincessPink16: **Right. Sora's been through a lot. You should know that. You're hurting her more by not answering her than you are by telling her the truth.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **But what is the truth?

**Doctor_to_be19: **We know, but you have to find out for yourself.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **I guess... What do I do for her?

**HolyLight: **Okay, Tai. Here's the plan....

Kari explains the plan down to the last detail.

**HolyLight: **..... got it?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **I think. So all of you guys, except Mimi, will come over and help me? 

**HolyLight: **Exactly, to keep an eye on you and help set everything up. Just don't screw it up, Tai!

**SOCCER_GOD17: ***grumbling* You make it sound so easy.

**PrincessPink16: **Don't leave me out of your plans, you guys! *smiles and laughs*

**ComputerGenius16: **.....

**#1STAR: **What? Are you planning on having an out-of-body experience to come see us or something?

**Ken4132: **......

**HolyLight: **Decaf, Mims, Decaf.

**Deeplyinlove13: **My love doth be right.

**HolyLight: ***blushes and kisses T.K.*

**SOCCER_GOD17: ***EXCUSE* me?

**Deeplyinlove13: ***cowers away from true love's psychopathic brother*

**#1STAR: **Oh, get a room!

**BoyCrazy: **Stop the insanity, already!

**Doctor_to_be19: **And I thought *I* needed a life. Anyway,don't hurt Sora anymore, Tai.

**ComputerGenius16: **She's having her life put at maximum risk. She's almost gotten hit by a car, frozen to death, drowned, her voice has been stolen, AND she has hinted strongly that she loves you. That girl is putting her heart on the line, Tai. You've got to keep her from losing it.

**PrincessPink16: **Izzy's right. If Sora gets hurt too many times, she may lose her heart forever.

**#1STAR: **Exactly.

**Deeplyinlove13: **Couldn't have said it better.

**HolyLight: **Right.

**Doctor_to_be19: **Bravo Izzy and Mimi!

**Ken4132: **Good luck, Tai. Don't mess it up any more for a while, okay?

**SOCCER_GOD17: **Do you think I *meant* to? 

**HolyLight: **With you, we're never sure. Get some sleep and we'll be over tomorrow night around 4. Okay, everybody?

**BoyCrazy: **Sounds good to me. I've got to go. Bye!

**ALL: **Bye!

**BoyCrazy _leaves chat room._**

**SOCCER_GOD17: **Well, I'm going to go fix some lunch for us. Wait! What about the movie?

**HolyLight: **Let us take care of that. You just take care of Sora.

**SOCCER_GOD17: **Right! Bye, you guys!

**MAN_OF_LIGHT: **Good luk, Tai! You'll need it!

**HolyLight: **Ugh. And you need a dictionary!

Everyone told Tai bye and he signed off with a sigh.

"Oh, boy. What have I gotten myself into?"

  
  


**6**

it was almost perfect

  
  


"Sora!"

Sora breathed in deeply and smelled a delightful aroma. Her stomach growled instinctively.

"Sora!"

What the heck was that voice? It sounded oddly familiar, but it had something wrong with it, too. Like it had been changed from what it had been. Like-

"_Sora!"_

Sora felt like shooting whatever it was. She was tired. She wanted rest. She needed her beauty sleep. She thought this with a pang of sadness and bitter humor. Sora rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes to... a _sock?!?_

"Finally! I thought she'd never get up!" the sock said, shaking it's head in exasperation... or what Sora thought it was doing. It had a mouth that was roughly shaped by that of a hand. "So, I hope you're feeling well today!" The sock was right in front of Sora's eyes. It had three red rings around its "neck" and had two marker dots for eyes. She glanced downward and saw a tuft of brown hair sticking out from beside the bed. She smiled. "Well, anyway, I've got something for you!" Sora giggled silently, but put on a serious face. The sock made a fairly good smile, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Kermit the Frog. It disappeared from her view, but quickly popped back into sight. It had a card in its mouth. "Pah!" the sock exclaimed as it spit the card out on Sora's chest. She smiled at it and sat up carefully. "Don't read it!" the sock exclaimed as Sora began to open it. She nodded slowly, deciding not to test the sock's temper today. The sock made another smile at her. "It's your day, Sora! The whole day is planned and we're going to have fun!" the sock chattered jovially, adding in an authentic Kermit the Frog nod. "Mmm-hmm." Sora giggled silently again. "Do you want to see Tai?" the sock asked. Sora rolled her eyes back thoughtfully and then nodded. The sock nodded, too. "Well, lemme go downstairs and get him." Sora's brow knit. Downstairs? "Hold on a sec." The sock began to travel along the side of Sora's bed looking like a cobra. When the sock got to the end of the bed, it looked at Sora. "Hold on." Suddenly, it began to go down the "steps" along the end of her bed. Sora smiled, knowing this trick was one of the things Tai used to do a lot. "Sora wants to see you," she heard the sock say as it disappeared along the edge of the bed.

"Okay. Tell her I'm coming," Tai answered. Sora rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. This was a rather elaborate operation he had going. 

"He's coming!" the sock told Sora. She nodded and waited for Tai to appear. Suddenly, he appeared climbing the "stairs" along the edge of her bed. He was rather good at it and she would have thought that real stairs were there if she hadn't of known better. 

"Hello, Sora! How are you doing today?" Sora mouthed a 'fine' to Tai and he nodded. "Good, good. I hope my little friend here behaved." Sora nodded, not being able to keep from grinning. Tai saw that it was working and grinned back. 

"Would you expect any less from me?" the sock asked, moving it's fabric mouth. Sora stared in disbelief. If she hadn't of known better, she would have thought the sock was actually talking. Tai? A _ventriloquist? _That was a new one.

"Well, actually, I would. Besides, you're just obnoxious." 

"I AM NOT!" the sock cried in fury. Sora laughed silently. The scene was priceless. Tai was arguing with a sock on his hand. He sat down on the foot of Sora's bed and shook his head.

"You are, too."

"Look who's talking...."

"What did you say?" Tai asked in mock anger. The sock turned away from Tai.

"Nothing...." Sora was laughing hard now. Even though it was silent, it was almost infectious and Tai had to struggle to keep a straight face. He scooted closer to Sora.

"Why you ugly little-"

"Ugly? Who are you calling ugly?" the sock demanded. Sora was still laughing. Now he was _interrupting_ himself? It kept getting better and better.

"You!"

"Oh, really? Let's let Sora decide!" the sock cried out. Tai looked surprised.

"Why, of course. But it would not be fair, my friend, if I was to go into a contest of such content with you for I would _obviously_ win." Sora stopped laughing and looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a bright smile.

"That's what _you_ think! Which one of us is more handsome, fair maiden?" Sora laughed and patted the sock, which smiled its Kermit the Frog smile. Tai's jaw went slack. "HA! I won, you idiotic jock!" Tai looked at the sock and growled ferociously. 

"She will change her opinion. I hope. A sock never keeps first prize in a beauty contest," Tai said arrogantly. Sora was in stitches of laughter. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. Tai put the sock down, but didn't take it off his hand. "May I escort you to breakfast, miss?" he asked, sticking out his free hand to her. Sora finally stopped laughing and nodded, grasping Tai's hand with her own. Tai smiled. "Good." He helped her up and stuck out an elbow. She linked arms with him and they walked off to breakfast. "I hope you like what I fixed." Sora entered the kitchen and her eyes went wide.

The table, set with the best china and silverware Sora and her mother owned, was covered by a white tablecloth. Fresh flowers, though she was not sure how Tai had gotten them, adorned the middle of the table. On one of the plates sat scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. On a smaller plate to the side of the larger one, there sat toast. Butter was on an even smaller dish beside the larger one. Orange juice and milk were sitting on the table beside her plate. A red rose with a red ribbon tied around its stem sat directly behind the plate._ The _dream breakfast.

Sora tried to make words, but her current handicap kept her from saying a word of thanks. Tai grinned.

"I see you like it." Sora nodded furiously and sat down. "Enjoy." She gazed up at the centerpiece of flowers. Yellow and red. The color of their crests. Coincidence? Sora thought not. She realized that she still had the card Tai, er, the sock had given her in hand and put it down as she picked up the red rose. She ran her finger over the soft petals, noticing that they were a bright red at the tip but faded into a maroon color toward the base. She switched her vision from the rose to Tai's eagerly anticipating face. She made a smile that showed no teeth and put the rose down. Tai felt something tighten in his chest. Was she refusing him? Did the past few days events have that much of an effect on what Sora thought of Tai? Apparently so. Regretting his actions from previous days, Tai realized that he would have to work harder to win his best friend back. "You can either eat or open your card now." Sora eyed the card and then the food on her plate. She took the card in hand as Tai smiled nervously at her. She caught it and returned it with a nervous smile of her own. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tai groaned. "Go ahead and open it. I'll get the door." Sora nodded and watched as he ran toward the door. He disappeared and she began to read the card. It read:

SORA TAKENOUCHI

You are invited to take part in a magical evening. 

At 5:00 p.m. sharp, please be ready in formal attire. You will be required to bring nothing but yourself. 

Please be punctual! 

You will be the guest of the evening. 

It's the talk of the town! Don't miss it!

  
  


Sora wasn't sure if she should be smiling or crying. What was he doing? Trying to win her heart? Or was he just going to hurt her again? When he and Sora had shared that ethereal moment in the kitchen floor... when he had let her lean into his hands... when it seemed he might love her... when she knew that she was in love with him.... and then he turned around and said he could never be with her... That had hurt. It would have hurt anybody, but it hurt Sora more. Sora put the card down on the table and stared at the beautiful rose. She picked it up again and let her eyes slide shut as she took in a deep breath of its addictive aroma. 

_Please don't hurt me, Tai..._

_* * * _

As Sora began to read the card, Tai arrived at the door. He opened it and gasped in surprise.

"_Mimi?"_ Mimi gave Tai a smile that wouldn't just stop traffic; it would send it to a screeching halt. She leaned against the doorframe. 

"In the flesh," she said simply, that smile never fading from her face. She was wearing a white skirt and an Old Navy shirt that had baby blue sleeves and a dark blue body. Her shoes were a blue to match the body of her shirt and her socks were a startling white. Tai was a little amazed by her clothing's simplicity and lack of pink, but realized with a small smile that her hair was that very color. He smiled brightly at her and opened his arms. Mimi gave him a deep hug and pulled away. 

"It's great to see you! Sora missed you a lot, too," Tai said cheerfully. Mimi's smile, if possible, grew wider. 

"It's great to see you, too! I really want to see Sora and the rest! Um... Tai?"

"Uh huh?" Mimi made a small smile and pointed at Tai's "socked" hand. Tai blushed. "Um, well... I'll tell you later, okay?" Mimi nodded. "Anyway, as you know, the rest will be over tonight. How'd you get here so quick?" Mimi laughed quietly.

"I was on the plane when I was talking to you guys. Man, sometimes you're _so_ naive, Tai," she said as she gave him a playful push. Tai stuck his tongue out at her and smiled.

"Let's go surprise Sora. Thank you for coming. I didn't really know what we were going to do the rest of the day. This way, she can spend her time with you while I get ready for tonight, okay?" Mimi nodded. 

"Okay... I'll help her pick out something to wear for tonight... You're still going through with it, right?" she asked as she moved behind Tai as to surprise Sora. He looked at her and sighed.

"Yes, but I don't think it will work." Mimi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"I gave her a rose this morning that I got delivered from her shop and she couldn't even give me a genuine smile. I set the table and, well, you'll see. I just hope she forgives me by tonight." Mimi nodded.

"She's probably worried you'll hurt her again, Tai," she said finally as they prepared to enter the kitchen. Tai looked back at her and frowned.

"I never meant to."

"Doesn't matter... You still did." Tai didn't reply because Sora was now looking at him. 

"Do you like your food, Sora?" She nodded and put her thumb and index finger together to make a "perfect" sign. He smiled and nodded. "Good. I've got another surprise for you." Sora tilted her head slightly and smiled. Tai could read the curiosity in her eyes and smiled even wider. "Say hello to-" He stepped aside and allowed Mimi to wave at her friend. "-a good friend from America." Tai had barely finished his introduction before Sora was over to Mimi and giving her a hug. The two girls jumped up and down. In her excitement, Sora tried to talk to Mimi 90 miles an hour, but realized she couldn't and frowned briefly. 

"It's great to see you, Sora!" Sora nodded at this, meaning it was great to see Mimi, too. "I've been waiting to see you all year!" Sora mouthed "me, too" and Mimi nodded. Sora pointed to the table and smiled. "You want me to eat with you?" Sora nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Mimi kept interpreting what Sora was thinking. "Sure. I haven't eaten in the last nine hours." Tai opened his mouth and raised his finger. "Peanuts don't count, Tai," she said without even looking at him. He smirked and put his finger down. Sora laughed silently as Mimi sat down beside her and began to chat away. As she was eating, Mimi examined the beautiful table setting. _Tai Kamiya_ had done all of _this? _Amazing that he should make such a turn around from setting up plays to setting up a dinner. Her eyes fell on the beautiful centerpiece and wondered briefly why there were only red and yellow flowers, but realized with a small smile their hidden meaning. Then she saw the red rose that Tai had gotten her. It was beautiful. She wondered if there was something special about it, but Tai hadn't said anything. "Well, are you finished?" Mimi asked when she finally stopped talking about her flight. Sora nodded. Mimi smiled. "Then let's get you ready for tonight!" Sora appeared confused. She mouthed "you knew?" to Mimi and the younger girl nodded hesitantly. "Um... Tai told me at the door!" she said a little bit too anxiously. Sora merely lifted an eyebrow and sighed silently. Tai rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's get started!" Mimi said, grateful to switch the subject so she wouldn't be as embarrassed. Sora looked at a clock on the wall and pointed at it and the card on the table. Mimi read the card and sighed. "And it's 9:45 now... That barely leaves us enough time." Sora looked shocked. How much time did that girl need? "See, if we fix your hair and everything... including getting you a new dress, which you can't go out and buy..." Sora's expression turned horrified. A dress? A _dress???_ "Yep. We'll need to start right away!" Mimi jumped up, grabbed Sora's hand, and dragged her upstairs. Tai watched with mild amusement.

"If you need me, just call for me!" he called after them, but his sentence was punctuated with the slamming of Sora's door. He sighed and chuckled a bit. He raised his hand that had the sock on it. "I hope everything goes alright..." Tai said, partly to the air, partly to the sock sitting on his hand. The sock nodded a genuine Kermit the Frog nod and gave a reassuring "mm-hmm". When Tai realized he was still using the sock-puppet, he pulled it off his hand and threw it on the ground. 

"Whoa... Sora's not the only one who needs to get out...."

_* * *_

_It's only... 12.... o'clock....., _Sora thought miserably. Don't get her wrong; Mimi was her best friend, but sometimes, it wasn't Mimi that got on her nerves but her unbelievable ability to talk Sora into things.

"That dress looks _great_, Sora! Why don't you like it?" Earlier, Mimi had gotten her clothes delivered to Sora's house. Of course, they were going through Mimi's best dresses in hope that Tai would fall for her at first sight. He hadn't been allowed to go into Sora's room for the last two hours, no matter how much he begged.

_Because it's a dress, Mimi. Because... it's a dress._ The look on Sora's face must have reflected what she was thinking because Mimi sighed impatiently.

"Come on, Sora! I've got only-" Mimi looked at her watch briefly then back up to Sora's face. "-5 hours to make you look like a girl and you're not making it easy." Sora glared half-heartedly at Mimi. She grabbed her notebook and pen and began to scratch a message furiously. She handed the notebook to Mimi angrily. The girl with pink hair read it and rolled her eyes melodramatically. "I _know _that you're a girl. I was just using that as _motivation!_" Now Sora rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, Sora. I guess that there's no better time to give this to you..." Mimi kneeled beside one of the larger untouched suitcases and began to unbuckle the latches. "I was going to give it to you when I left in a week, but this-" Mimi brought out a garment that was covered by black plastic. "-is as good of a time that I can give it to you. Here." Mimi gave the dress to Sora. "You put it on and I'll be right outside the door. Knock when you're ready for me to come back in." Mimi waltzed out the door and into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind her. Sora sighed shortly.

_Just do as she says and get it over with. If it was a present from her, it must look good. She claims to have the best fashion sense._

Sora gently took the black plastic off of the dress and gasped.

The dress was... was... _beautiful!_

It was a two-layer dress. It was a midnight blue underneath while the second layer was see-through with sky-blue flowers dotted all over it. The hem of the dress faded from midnight blue to a bright red color. Sora hurriedly changed out of the rather loud yellow one that she had tried onto the one she held in her hand. As soon as she put the other one on, she fell in love with it. The red hem hung loosely at her knees. However, it fitted tightly around her chest and hip areas. The spaghetti straps felt more comfortable to Sora than in any other dress she had worn in her life, albeit that's not many. The back of it came down mid-shoulder blade. If Sora could have talked, she would have squealed in delight. _Mimi can do enough of that for both of us,_ she thought with a smile. She walked over to the door and knocked, waiting for Mimi's approval. Mimi came in and, as Sora had expected, squealed in delight.

"Ohmigosh! You look... great! This is the best I've ever seen you dress, Sora! Tai will be picking his jaw off the floor tonight!" Sora's smile faltered a bit at the mentioning of Tai's name, but she quickly regained the previous charm of her smile so Mimi wouldn't be worried. "Now for your hair!" Sora's smile completely faded into a frown, but Mimi took no notice. "Man, you look great in that, Sora! I'll leave so you can change back to your... pajamas. Wait! You need to take a shower! _Then_ we'll get started on your hair, okay?" Sora rolled her eyes and bowed her head in defeat. "That's my girl!" Sora grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and headed straight for the bathroom. 

Tai had been in the right place to where he could see Sora enter the bathroom. He had not seen her dress however. Tai sighed.

"I hope Mimi's not going to change her too much," he said aloud, then added mentally: _All I want back is the Sora I lost... the one I need._

_* * *_

_"AHHHH!!!!"_ Mimi screamed. "You know, Sora... I've done people's hair before, but you are by far the hardest I've ever had to work with." Sora winced in pain as Mimi undid the style that had caused her to snap. Mimi sat down on Sora's bed and sighed. "What are we going to do with you?" Mimi looked at the clock on Sora's dresser. "It's already 3:00! We've got to make Tai go head over heels for you in less than two hours!" Sora stood up from her chair on one side of the room and put her hands on her hips, staring at Mimi with an amused expression. Mimi saw her and turned defensive. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sora laughed silently, wrote a message on the notebook that she had handy, and threw it to Mimi. 

_You're funny when you're like this. I don't want to impress Tai, either._

"Okay.... Number one, I'm in distress and you're saying it's _funny?_ Sora Takenouchi, how can you be so cruel?" Sora tried unsuccessfully to keep a smile from showing through. "Number two, yes, you do. I know you do. You are actually _willing_ to wear that dress I got you, and don't say you aren't!" Sora just rolled her eyes, but made no protest. She did like the dress. It was perfect for her. She loved it, but Mimi didn't have to point that out. Sora's thoughts turned to Tai and a downcast expression replaced the annoyed look. Mimi tilted her head slightly with a small smile. "You really do love him, don't you?" Sora's head snapped up so fast Mimi was surprised she didn't get whiplash. As Mimi's question sunk in, Sora bowed her head shamefully and nodded. Mimi's smile grew a little wider. "Honestly, I don't see how you can love someone like that, but you've known him longest... I'm happy for you, Sora." Sora looked up at Mimi with a confused look etched into her features. "You actually have found someone... Can I ask you something?" Sora laughed and nodded. What was stopping her? "If... Tai asked you to marry him, what would you say?" Sora's smile disappeared in her sudden shock. "Don't look at me like that. It's a simple question." Sora's mind reeled. A simple question? Yes, that may be, but there were a _lot_ of strings attached to that question. With a deep breath, Sora nodded slowly. Mimi's smile turned into the kind that would make the world stop and look at her. "Does he know that?" Sora's eyes narrowed. What? Was Tai going to propose to her? Mimi seemed to read Sora's mind and laughed. "No, Sora, he's not going to... that I know of, anyway. I was just being, oh, what's the word.... hypothetical! That's it." Sora sighed, 99/100 in relief and 1/100 in disappointment. "So, does he know that?" Sora shook her head. Mimi nodded. "Ah... I see. Well, let's get back to your hair, okay? We've wasted too much time already." Sora made a playful salute and the younger girl pushed her playfully. They both went into a fit of laughter, one silent, the other loudly. 

On the other side of the door, Tai listened. What had been Sora's answer to Mimi's questions? Tai had really no clue. Sora used to be an open book to him, but now... she was a mystery. A real mystery. One of those that he needed the key to her heart. 

He began to wonder if the key to her heart is what he wanted all along....

Or did he want to give her the key to his?

_* * *_

"Well, it's almost time for her to come out," Joe said as he glanced at his watch. The rest of the Digidestined stood by, waiting for Sora to come out of her room. Tai looked more nervous than he ever had in his whole life. To his dismay, Kari had brought him one of his better, and undoubtably unused, suits to wear to impress Sora. 

"Well, you've done pretty well so far. You haven't screwed up... I think," Matt said thoughtfully. Tai shot him a warning look, but took satisfaction in knowing that he hadn't screwed it up anymore. His not being anywhere near her may have been the reason, but he ignored that. 

"Look! Her door's opening!" Izzy exclaimed in an over dramatic whisper. Kari elbowed Izzy.

"Shh! Don't scare her back in!" Izzy bowed his head sheepishly and let out a sigh. Kari rolled her eyes and patted Izzy on the back reassuringly, hoping that she hadn't sounded meaner than she had meant to. The door opened all the way and Mimi stepped out. 

"Hey, you guys!" she exclaimed. They all started to talk to her at once, but Mimi wagged her finger back and forth. "We'll talk about why I'm here later. Sora's the girl of the night," she said with a wink at Tai. He smiled ruefully, not sure what to make of the comment. Joe opened his mouth to say something to her, but Mimi shot him a warm, yet warning smile and he closed his mouth immediately. Tai laughed quietly. _It's amazing what a smile can do._

"Is she coming out anytime soon? I have to leave early because my mom's cooking a special birthday dinner for Grandpa tonight," Cody said. Mimi turned around at the slight creak of Sora's door and turned back with a stunning smile. 

"That's her now." Tai stood at the end of the hall, waiting for her to come out. It was dark in the hall, so it wasn't really easy for him to see her. As she came into the light, however, everyone just gaped.

Sora's beautiful dress combined with fashionable high-heels and a stunning make-up job made Tai fumble to put his jaw back into its place from its position on the floor. Tai hadn't expected her to look so dazzling. Mimi had finally managed to put Sora's hair up into a messy, yet stylish bun that gave Sora a casual yet glamorous appearance. 

"Sora... You look...." She looked at Tai hopefully, half-expecting him to laugh at her. She clasped her hands in front of her, trying to cast a winning smile to him. Nothing prepared her for what she had wanted to hear for so long. "You look beautiful tonight, Sora." To his surprise, Sora's smile turned into one more overwhelming than Mimi's had been. She was stunned that he had said such a thing, but was so pleased that words could not describe what she felt.

_He's just trying to break your heart, Sora. _Sora inwardly laughed. That was her mother talking. 

_He's trying to figure out if he wants to be with you or not. Let him try to see. You might like how the evening turns out. _Now _this_ one was unidentifiable to Sora, but that was the one she was going to listen to.

She curtsied to Tai, who bowed in turn. He reached out for her hand and she took it. He shocked her, and surprised himself a bit, as he kissed her hand gently, almost too softly to feel. Sora felt her stomach flutter and she smiled dreamily. Mimi shot a look to the rest of the Digidestined, who had all retreated to the kitchen to spy on the two. Kari, Yolei, and Mimi stood together, smiling and nodding. The guys just looked at Sora, still trying to recover from actually seeing Sora in a dress. And not only was she in a dress, but she actually looked really _really_ good in it!

"Here, Sora. The evening awaits us," Tai said as he offered his elbow. Sora's dreamy smile was returned by him. He felt like he was on Cloud Nine, too. As if in slow motion, Sora took his elbow with her own without switching her eyes from his dreamy chocolate ones. Tai blushed, but returned the gaze. Everyone in the kitchen smiled at each other. 

"Well, Cody and Davis. That's your cue," Kari said. Davis practically drooled on the floor when Kari mentioned his name, but she paid no attention. "Hurry up!" Cody took Davis's arm and began to drag him. Kari rolled her eyes and was comforted by the soft sound of T.K.'s laughter. She smiled at him, who faithfully stood beside her. 

"I-I-I have a movie for us t-to watch," Tai stammered, trying to kick his brain into gear. Sora was beautiful, but he still needed to think. Sora's smile may not have been for the whole world to stop and look at her, but it was certainly making Tai come to a screeching halt just to gaze at her. 

"A-hem!" Davis coughed over dramatically. Cody rolled his emerald green eyes, but smiled regardless. Tai and Sora snapped out of the world they had been in, but neither lost the feelings that they had felt. "We have your movie." Sora smiled at Davis and then at Cody. Both of them returned it. Davis winked at her, and she blushed. 

"I believe that this most fits the evening. Enjoy," Cody said as he pressed play on the VCR. Actually, that had been what Kari had told him to say. He had no idea what the video was because he hadn't looked at it. Only Kari knew what it was. Tai and Sora sat down. Cody and Davis exchanged triumphant glances, figuring the evening would be won in Tai's favor. They both exited the room as quickly as possible. 

"I wonder what it is. They didn't tell me, either. Do you know? Mimi _does_ have a big mouth and she might have told." Sora giggled silently and shook her head. Tai smiled and watched the screen. Misty animation came onto the screen. Familiar music filled the air. Both Tai and Sora gasped as the title came on. "I'm going to kill Kari," he whispered. Sora shrugged, still a bit surprised but pleased, nonetheless. She thought it was rather romantic. 

From the kitchen, Kari was receiving incredulous looks from everyone around her.

"What? It fit! And it's working! Look!" she said, pointing to Tai and Sora from their stakeout point in the kitchen. Everyone crammed together to try to see them. Tai was pulling the old yawn-and-put-the-arm-around-her-trick, and Sora was letting him. In fact, she was scooting closer to the struggling Casanova. Everyone let out an incredible synchronized sigh and looked at Kari. "I told you so," she said, smiling smugly. 

"Whatever. We've got work to do, ladies and gentlemen. I suggest we hurry. I do remember the last time I saw that movie, which was thankfully a _long_ time ago, it didn't last forever," Matt commanded. Joe and Izzy saluted and everyone had to struggle to suppress their laughter. 

Meanwhile, Tai and Sora watched The Little Mermaid.

_* * *_

After Tai got through cracking up after Louie the Cook chased Sebastian, Sora and Tai stood up. Sora wasn't sure if she should regret that the movie was over or if she should be jumping for joy. 

"See, it'll be just like the movie. You'll get your voice back," Tai said, then added mentally _'And maybe you'll find your Prince Eric, eh? _Sora was thinking the exact same thing and smiled wryly. Tai offered her his elbow again and she took it reluctantly. He escorted her to the table and she gasped silently. He smiled. _Kamiya scores again. _

Two candles lit up the room. The table was set to perfection, down to the last napkin. The table cloth was satin. Sora didn't know it, but the Digidestined had pitched in themselves to buy it. T.K. and Ken themselves stood at both ends of the table. They were dressed in fairly nice clothes.

"Would you like a seat, miss?" T.K. asked, smiling wryly in spite of himself. Sora nodded and T.K. pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and scooted in. Tai sat across from her, obviously nervous. Both Ken and T.K. winked at Sora, and yet again, she blushed. Tai noticed this and gave her his best lopsided grin. She returned it gracefully. Ken and T.K. looked at each other and then to the kitchen, where sixteen eyes were watching intently. T.K. turned back. "Would you like something to drink?" Sora was going to try to answer, but it turned out she didn't have to.

"She'll have a Sprite and I'll have a Coke, okay?" T.K. nodded. Sora looked at Tai in mild surprise. He surely knew her well. 

"We'll bring you your meal soon. Enjoy yourselves in the meantime," Ken said, then added specifically to Tai, "Be civil. She's enjoying herself." Tai gulped and nodded. T.K. and Ken left, leaving Sora and Tai by themselves. Tai fidgeted uncomfortably. To him, it was just like he and Sora were playing grown-ups and wearing their mom and dad's clothes. He smiled at the thought. She started to look around the room, as she had done so many times before. 

"Uh, Sora?" Sora turned back to Tai slowly, her face blank as a sheet of paper. "Um, I hope you're having a good time tonight." Sora smiled and nodded. He grinned. "Good. I-I-I really want you back, you know?" Sora's expression clearly showed she didn't. Tai gulped and pulled at his collar. "Um, I don't want any of the... tension, you know?" Sora nodded slowly, hoping he wouldn't say that he wanted to be best friends again. She wasn't sure she could handle that. Thankfully, he didn't. Tai was about to say something else but Joe and Izzy were coming toward them with plates in their hands.

"Here you go, miss. The man that sits across from you says it's your favorite. I hope he is right," Joe said, gesturing with his head over to Tai. She smiled as he put the plate in front of her. Macaroni and cheese with hamburger meat in it. Sora laughed silently. She couldn't believe Tai remembered this from when they were kids! That had been the last time she had it. It was the kind of meal that had Sora and Tai written all over it. She looked surprised as Izzy put Tai's plate down in front of him. It was the same thing. Tai looked up at her and grinned. 

"Well, it's my favorite, too." Sora smiled. Just then, T.K. and Ken brought out their drinks. Sora sighed, looked at Tai, and picked up her fork to eat. Tai picked his up, too. Everyone in the kitchen crossed their fingers and waited. Sora took a bite of hers, looking at Tai out of the corner of her eye. Everyone held their breath as Tai stuck his fork into the macaroni gently, took it out, and put it into his mouth. He began to chew with his mouth closed. Exactly like a gentleman. Exactly _not_ like Tai. Sora gaped. Kari exchanged high-fives with T.K. and Mimi had to hold her breath from squealing in delight. Matt nodded proudly and smiled, as did Joe and Izzy. Ken smiled, trying to keep from laughing in triumph. Cody even cast a smile and Davis pumped his fist in the air. Yolei clasped her hands and cheered silently. But Sora just gaped. "What?" he asked _after_ he finished chewing his food. Sora said nothing. Her fork was halfway to her mouth and her jaw was on the floor. 

_When did he learn to do THAT?_ Sora asked herself, but had no idea of the answer. 

"You might catch flies like that," Tai said, trying to retain a straight face as Sora's jaw snapped closed and she gave him a bewildered smile. "Go ahead and eat, Sora. The night's not over yet." Sora just nodded blankly. 

_I'm not sure if I could take anymore surprises..._ she thought, still in shock over Tai having manners.

With a mildly surprised look still etched into her features, she began to finish her meal.

_* * *_

I... I can't do it.

I can't kill her. Not right now. I'm not sure if I ever could. I... I just can't.

There's only one thing left for me to do.

I have got to get her to do the job for me.

I will make her perform self-termination. If she does not, she will want to.

At least the blood won't be on my hands.

_* * *_

Tai finished his meal and sat back in his chair. Sora took her last back and sat back, too. 

"Was yours good?" he asked. Sora nodded as she placed the napkin on her tray. Suddenly, Matt came out from the kitchen dressed in nice clothes himself. Sora noticed that all of them she had seen had been wearing some of their best clothes. He had something behind his back.

"Ah, this is from the gentleman across the way," he said softly. Sora knit her brow as Matt brought out what was behind his back. It was another rose. Bright red at the tips but a dark maroon at the base. She smelled its aroma and smiled at Tai, who blushed slightly. Matt mouthed '_Now_' to Tai, who quickly snapped out of his stupor to go into action. Matt walked back into the kitchen, giving the thumbs up to everyone. Tai coughed to catch Sora's attention again. Everyone looked at him from the kitchen, expecting him to go on with the plan, but he wanted to tell Sora something first.

"Um, Sora?" She looked up at him. Her unique crimson eyes seemed to sparkle at him. He made a lopsided grin at her. "Do you want me to tell you what that means?" Sora looked at the rose and then back at Tai, nodding slowly. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked at the rose. "Well, the dark red represents the biggest part of our lives, you know? Kind of dark. Scary. Full of bad memories, you know?" Sora sighed silently and nodded, wanting him to go on. "The bright red is like... the dawn, I guess. The dark is the night and the light is the dawn. We're in a part of our lives where we are coming out of all the bad stuff and finally moving on. Our future is kind of bright, you know?" Sora nodded, actually comprehending what he was saying. She smiled gratefully. The girls in the kitchen were about to swoon, but Matt and Davis were becoming impatient. 

"He's not supposed to be telling her that!" Matt exclaimed. T.K. smiled.

"But he's helping the situation."

"I don't give a care! He's supposed to ask her to-!" Mimi clamped a hand over Matt's mouth.

"Shh! He's trying to say something!"

"He better say it quick!" Davis pouted. T.K. rolled his eyes and said nothing while Kari stifled a giggle. Meanwhile, Tai was pulling at his collar.

"Um, Sora? W-W-Would you l-l-like t-to..." Tai stammered, trying to get it out.

_...give me a speech lesson? _Sora thought with an inward giggle, but looked intently at Taichi.

"Would you like to d-dance with me?" he asked finally, glad that he could get it out. Sora had to strain from letting her jaw drop again. _The surprises keep coming, don't they?_ She had no idea about the biggest surprise that awaited for her later on. Sora nodded and Tai grinned widely. "Great!" he said ecstatically. He held out his hand to Sora and she took it, getting up from her chair. He led her to living room. Sora gasped.

They had moved all of her furniture to one side while they had been eating. Joe, Izzy, Ken, and Cody stood side by side, looking a bit worn out. Tai wondered why T.K., Matt, and Davis hadn't helped, or the girls for that matter, but Kari was in charge of this operation and it appeared she had just decided for it to be like that. 

"Kinda went all out, didn't they?" Sora nodded. Tai took off his coat, revealing a white button-up shirt. Sora took off her shoes so she wouldn't fall and Tai took off his so he wouldn't step on her feet. "Okay..." Tai wasn't sure what to do next. Suddenly, a three blurs passed Sora and Tai. The three blurs, as it turned out, were Mimi, Kari, and Yolei assuming battle positions. T.K. and Matt stood back on the other side of the room. _I'm surrounded,_ Tai thought bitterly. "I don't know what they picked out for us to dance to." Sora shrugged because she didn't know either. Kari looked at Yolei then Mimi, who both gave the thumbs up. Kari pressed play on a CD player that had been strategically placed in the shadows of the room. Tai and Sora looked at each other in anticipation. Earlier, they had all told Tai that the dance would probably be the determining factor on if she had forgiven him or not... Or to reveal his true feelings for her. Familiar music began to play, and both Tai and Sora knew the song.

_I think I've already lost you._

_I think you're already gone._

"Well, at least it fits," Tai said under his breath. His thoughts were cut off as Sora took his hands, a devilish grin on her face. It was so uncharacteristic that Tai almost thought he was looking at another girl. She spun around as the next line played.

_I think I'm finally scared now._

_You think I'm weak. _Sora put her back to his chest and then broke away, still holding his hand. 

_I think you're wrong. _Tai stood speechless. She was being so graceful. He could only imagine what would happen when he started to dance. Sora beckoned him with her free hand and he gulped. 

_I think you're already leaving._

_Feels like your hand is on the door. _Sora spun around again and Tai helped her a bit this time. He was beginning to feel more relaxed.

_I thought this place was an empire_

_Now I'm relaxed... I can't be sure... _Sora spun back around and put her back squarely against Tai's chest. She turned back around, knowing full well what the next line would be.

_I think you're so mean. _Sora released Tai's hand and began to step towards him_. _He backed up and Sora still chased him, that same grin still etched into her features.__

_I think we should try. _

_I think I could... need this in my life_ Sora quickened her step and Tai began to get the feel for what she was doing. He finally returned her devilish grin. Everyone that was watching felt themselves grin at the sight.__

_I think I'm scared_. Sora took a step backwards and Tai followed her, finally getting the feel for her moves.__

_I think too much._ Sora and Tai stood still in their tracks and Sora took one step forward as Tai went backward.

_I know it's wrong it's a problem, I'm dealing _Sora took a step backward and Tai went forward, mimicking her moves. __

_If you're gone _Tai gracefully took Sora's hand and let her spin until both of their arms were stretched as far as they could go.__

_Maybe it's time to come home _ Tai brought her back to him with a slight tug. She twirled back into his arms. The gap between them was so small that you couldn't slip a piece of paper between them.

_There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move. _Tai took one step back then one step forward as Sora chased him. She didn't have much of a choice because his hands were holding onto her waist. Her hands were on his chest. It occurred to both of them that neither had taken their eyes off of the other one's for more than a millisecond. 

_If you're gone _Sora twirled out as far as she could.

_Baby, you need to come home_... _come home. _ Tai brought her arm over her head and they switched places. He did it again and they ended up where they had originally been.

_There's a little bit of something me in everything in... you_ As this line was sung, Sora twirled back to Tai, her back against his chest. He crossed his arms in front of her and gently laid his hands on her hips. She jerked away almost immediately, not used to being so close to a man, especially Tai. And she definitely wasn't used to a man's hands being where they had been. Tai caught the faint blush on her cheeks and grinned even wider. Her grin had faded into a content smile. As the first part of the song ended, Tai began to fade into deep thought as he and Sora continued dancing.

_Alright, Tai. This is when they told you that you would find out if you loved her, so think! What was your reason before? That you didn't want to feel her pain, wasn't it? Nobody wants to feel pain, Tai. You should know that. That reason didn't really make sense. It would make much more sense if you rephrased it for what it really meant... You want to be here for her when all she needs is a friend, but you don't want to be here when she wants a shoulder to cry on. What a stupid reason, Tai! She loves you! You know she does! She's been throwing you hints since you were in the Digital World! Don't you remember when you loved her? You felt like nothing mattered but her and you were _happy. _Why did you become so afraid of her? She would never hurt you intentionally. You know she loves you because she's put up with everything you've said and done to her over the years. She loves you and she'd never let you go. Plain and simple. What sense would there be in avoiding her love for the rest of her life? Learn to love her again, Tai. T.K. was right. You are soul mates. You belong to each other on a spiritual level. Love her again and be happy._ _Are you willing to go back to her? Are you willing to give her your heart again? Are you willing to give her a lot more than just your heart? _

Tai looked into Sora's eyes as the music got faster. She was twirling away from him so gracefully that Tai almost thought it was a dream. She twirled back to him, breaking eye contact for hardly even a second.

_There's a little bit of something me... in everything in you. _Tai smiled as the answer came to him.

Yes. Yes, he was.

As the music came into an instrumental break, Tai decided to step it up a notch. He took Sora's hands and twirled her full speed and then brought her past him, twirling her to the other side. He brought her back and twirled her again to the other side, and then finally bringing her back to him, her body pressed against his. She looked up at him and her eyes seemed to sparkle with a supernatural feeling, and Tai felt happy that this feeling was just for him.

While the two had been dancing, the onlookers had gathered together, marveling at the sight. It was such a graceful dance.

"That's a lover's dance if I have ever seen one," Mimi said softly. Kari nodded.

"I think that this just might end with a kiss, don't you?" Davis seemed to drool at this comment and Kari added quickly: "Between Sora and Tai?" Davis became visibly downcast, but Kari was relieved. T.K. smiled at her and kissed her cheek. 

"Well, at least there was one between us, right?" T.K. said. Kari blushed and nodded with a smile. Joe, Izzy, Ken, Matt, and Cody were staring at the dancing couple. Tai had never in his life been able to dance and Sora had never danced at any parties because she was too shy. Now, it looked as if Sora was dancing on air.

_I think I could need... this in my life _

_No, _Tai thought. _I know I need you in my life. _At the exact same moment, Sora was thinking the exact same thing.__

_I think I'm scared._ They were both scared of what the future held for them, but they both felt if the other was with them, they could face _anything._

_Do I talk too much?_

_I know it's wrong, it's a problem _

_I'm dealing_

_If you're gone _Sora spun in a graceful circle.__

_Maybe it's time to come home _Tai took her hands and stepped it up a notch again, doing exactly what he had done before. __

_There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move. _Tai brought Sora against him, his face almost touching hers.

"Well, as close as _they_ are, I doubt there is any breathing room at all," Mimi said to Yolei, who had to struggle not to laugh.

_If you're gone..._

_Hell, baby you need to come home... oh, come home. _Tai stepped it up a notch again, letting the music fill his ears and only Sora fill his heart. Sora felt the music carry her across the floor, but she couldn't keep her mind off of Tai. It was him that she wanted and it was him that she would always love.

_There's a little bit of something me... in everything in..... you..... _Sora and Tai slowed down, almost to a halt. Sora spun out away from Tai one last time, the hem of her dress twirling around with her, her and Tai's feet dancing on the air of dreams.

_Something me... _She made eye-contact with him, trying to read his mind. He tried to read hers, but he thought he didn't have to. He already knew who she was thinking about.

_Everything in...._

_Something me... _Tai held her hand high above her head as she twirled back to him, gently putting her back against his chest, feeling closer to him than she had ever felt in her life. He crossed his arms in front of her again and put his hands gently on her hips, but this time she didn't flinch. 

_In you...... _On the last word, Sora turned her head sideways and laid against his chest. Tai closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

The music faded away completely and stopped. No one moved. Heck, hardly anyone breathed. Sora and Tai were both breathing hard; Sora was controlling hers through her nose while Tai panted slightly. It wasn't just the dance that was making them react this way, however. 

Kari was crossing her fingers; Mimi and Yolei had their hands clasped; T.K. and Matt were mouthing _'Come on, come on!';_ Davis was biting his nails; Izzy was gritting his teeth in suspense; Joe was about to pass out from the anticipation; and poor Cody was wondering why nobody was moving. 

In the stillness of the room, Sora tilted her head upwards, meeting Tai's chocolate brown eyes; the ones she had waited forever to get lost in. Tai was already lost in hers. Those crimson irises seemed to be like a beacon of hope to him. Hope that maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all. Gathering all the will and courage in his body, he tilted her chin up with one hand and prepared to give her the most explosive kiss in the history of the world. She closed her eyes, and he closed his. Nothing but centimeters were separating them.

_Riiiinnnggg! _

The phone rang.

All of the Digidestined except for Tai and Sora either hit themselves with their palms in the forehead or muttered angry curses under their breath. Sora just tilted her head back down and opened her eyes, her mouth turning into an impatient thin line. Tai, unlike the other Digidestined, made no effort to hold his curses to a whisper.

"_Answer the damn phone!" _he roared, very, very angry that the moment had been ruined. Matt cracked a smile, Yolei giggled, and Kari smirked, but Joe made the first lunge for the phone, not really willing to find out what Tai did when he got even angrier.

"Out of all the times someone could have called... We go all night with no interruptions, and then this. A perfect opportunity gone to- hello?" Joe asked, switching his tone from absolutely agitated to pleasant. Everyone remained quiet to listen to Joe's end of the conversation. "Um, no. I don't live here. Sora Takenouchi does... Uh, no, she can't. She lost her voice a few days ago... Uh-huh. Well, okay. I'll tell her." Joe put a hand over the bottom of the phone. "Someone says they need to speak to you. You don't need to say anything." Sora sighed wearily, walked -no- stomped over to Joe and grabbed the phone out of his hand. 

"Hello?" a man's voice asked. Sora rolled her eyes and breathed into the phone really hard. "I guess you're there then. I regret having to tell you this news. You may want to sit down." Sora's brows knit in worry. She grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. Everyone threw each other worried glances, but Tai had a sinking feeling that it was something that would change almost everything. _Oh, God! This is just a dream! Just some sick nightmare! Please don't let it be true!, _Sora thought helplessly. Tai saw the look on Sora's face turn from worry to something akin to horror. Suddenly, she threw the cordless phone as far as she could across the room and ran from the room, crying. Tai looked at the rest of them and ran for the phone. 

"Hello? What did you just tell her?" Tai demanded. The man on the other side of the line cleared his throat. 

"An hour ago, actually a few minutes ago, there was a car accident. A speeding driver hit a pedestrian outside of the subway. We have identified this person as a Mrs. Natali Takenouchi. We rushed her to the hospital, but she... she was pronounced dead on the way there." __

"Oh... my.... God...." Tai whispered, not being able to grasp what he had just been told. The man cleared his throat again.

"Please send Miss. Takenouchi my condolences. We need her to come and identify the body, however-"

"I will send someone. Sora can't go anywhere right now. Th-Thank you, sir."

"Doctor Tamachi. I work at Odaiba Medical."

"I'll send someone tomorrow to identify her. Right now, Sora's not able to get out. Thank you again, sir."

"I'm sorry to be the one to have informed you of this. May peace be with you." There was a click and the dial tone came on. 

"What is it, Tai?" Kari asked. Tai turned around slowly, his eyes shut.

"Oh, God! What happened?" Mimi asked worriedly. Tai sighed angrily and threw the phone down, cracking it in a couple of places.

"Sora's mother is dead."

  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  


**A/N: Soooo??? How's it this time? "If You're Gone" is for Lucky Ishida because she mentioned before that this was a great song and everything and I agree with her. It just seemed to... fit.**

**Please give me your input. I think there might be one more in this series. This is the longest one so far, but the next one might out do this one.**

**Thanks Kimaru! Since you told me not to feel guilty, I just won't *say* that I do.**

**The Demon is like BlackWarGreymon, isn't he? It's kind of freaky, but I didn't mean for it to be like that.**

**Tell me what ya think! I'd love to hear from you guys! Page long reviews are welcome! ^__~**

**Until next time, this is**

**Artisan of the Written Word**

  
  


__


	4. Hurting the Innocent

BY UNSEEN FORCES

Hurting the Innocent

  
  


A/N: Geez, you guys... I'm sorry for taking so long. My mom limited me on my Internet time, but I really tried to get this done. I tried to make it an interesting chapter by making Tai cough up some more of his feelings, added a *lot* of excitement, and a very, very startling ending. MUHAHAHAHA *hack hack hack* (Angel is probably really, really tired of this joke, but I gotta make somebody laugh, right? ^_~)

I'd like to formally apologize for the mistakes I found in the last chapter. *sigh* I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I kind of rushed reading it and skipped a few mistakes. I only counted three, but for those I caught and for those I didn't, I apologize. Now with this stuff.

DEDICATION: This is to those who have found out that love is a cure to end all suffering... and to those who still wait to be cured.

-To Kimaru for being one of the best friends I can ever hope to have.

-To Angel for talking to me almost every night, for giving me advice, and for being there when I needed someone to talk to (and maybe vice versa?).

-To Logan for always being an email away. One of the most sensitive, sweet, and caring guys you can ever meet. (Sorry, Logan. I know I'm ruining your image. ^_~)

-To Aushie for convincing me to go on and finish these... and for being a diehard fan. Thanks for everything!

-To Sam, just because she's been my friend even when I thought no one was.

-And to Star_Fairy for being the inspiration that caused me to write. Her fics were the first ones I had ever read and I would suggest you go and read some of them. She is a wonderful poet (that means you need to put them on the site, girl!).

DISCLAIMER: Well, damn. *insert clever and humorous disclaimer here* Well, since you filled in that blank, I'll fill in the more obvious one. I don't own Digimon. Not one character. I forgot to say I don't own The Little Mermaid from the last chapter, but that isn't entirely true. I do own the video, just not the rights to it.

Well, let's get this show on the road. You guys have been great! I won't know if this is the last one until I finish it, so you'll find out when I do. Let's get started, shall we? Welcome to

**BY UNSEEN FORCES**

  
  


**by unseen forces: Hurting the innocent**

**1**

the war must end

  
  


"Wh-What?" 

Tai turned to the source of the question, which was T.K.

"Her mother is _dead_," Tai repeated. Everyone tried to come to terms with what was just said. 

"Poor Sora," Yolei said finally. Mimi closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah... This came at the wrong time. _Definitely_ the wrong time." Joe nodded and pushed his glasses up on the ridge of his nose. He looked at Mimi, then Izzy, as if to see if they had any idea to make the situation better. He looked at Tai next and studied him carefully. He seemed to be deep in thought, something that was totally unnatural for Tai, or so Joe thought. 

"What do we do now?" Izzy asked. Everyone stared at him. 

"Well, we're sunk now. If Izzy doesn't have a plan, then none of us do," Matt said finally. Tai growled suddenly. 

"This has gone _too far!" _he exclaimed angrily. Everyone jumped, startled by his sudden outburst. 

"What are you talking about, Tai?" Cody asked, as he was used to sudden movements from Kendo and had quickly gotten over the initial shock. Tai clenched his fists until the veins popped out on his neck.

"You know _just_ as well as _I_ do that this wasn't just some _accident. _The Demon did it," he whispered dangerously. Izzy tilted his head slightly.

"So... what do we do? We all need to go check on Sora," he stated after quickly examining the situation. Tai nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Everyone waited for him to say something. Tai took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Mimi, call your parents and tell them you're staying with Sora. If they ask why, tell them something happened to her mother and she needs you. Yolei, take Cody home. He's late already. T.K. and Davis, take Kari home, too. Joe, after you see Sora, go on home and get some sleep. First thing in the morning, I need you to go to Odaiba Medical and identify Ms. Takenouchi's body." Joe shuddered, but realized Tai picked him because he was studying cadavers and such. Though the thought was grotesque, Joe knew it was just a test of his skills. "Izzy, after you check on Sora, I don't care where, in her floor for all I care, but I want you to get a hold of Gennai right away. This has gone way too far. Matt, I want you to... call the funeral home and make preparations after you get word from Joe tomorrow. Ken, you can stay here if you want to avoid the ride home, but if you want to go, go now. I don't want any of you out late." Tai stopped pinching the bridge of his nose and looked up. "Clear?" Everyone nodded except T.K.

"But, Tai! I want to see Sora!" he exclaimed angrily. Tai shot T.K. a glare that could melt glass. 

"I said take Kari home. Is... that... _clear?"_ he asked, his voice dangerously low. That gaze could have turned anybody's knees to jelly, but T.K. stood firm, even though he felt afraid. 

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I like it." Tai grunted and motioned for Mimi to follow him. Izzy tagged along while Matt hesitated and then went. Joe looked back at the younger kids and sighed.

"Hey, Tai. I'll come and see Sora tomorrow. I'll make sure everyone gets home okay." Tai turned and looked at Joe with the beginnings of a stressed smile.

"Thanks, Joe. Good ol' Reliable." Joe smiled and turned to the younger kids, who were growling because they had an escort.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm just gonna take you home," Joe said, mildly amused. They all sighed and shrugged in unison, making the scene a little humorous. Joe ushered them out the door, glancing one last time over his shoulder. 

_Please... just let this end..._

_* * *_

"Sora?" a familiar voice asked. Sora didn't look up. She was curled up into an upright ball, her hands linked around her knees and her face buried into them. Tai sighed and opened the door. "Oh, Sora..." he whispered. Mimi entered the room soon after him and ran to Sora's side, wasting no time in playing the part of a friend.

"Sora? Please look at me..." Mimi whispered gently. Sora brought her head up and let out a choked sob. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were puffy and red. Her face looked like a twist of something beyond grief and beyond sadness. A whole new level of feeling had been reached. It was born of such emotional pain that Sora felt torn apart inside. She let out another choked sob and looked directly into Mimi's eyes. Mimi felt her own tears coming to her eyes. She reached out from her position on the floor beside Sora and brushed back a stray strand of Sora's hair. "It's gonna be okay." Sora shook her head, suddenly furious with Mimi. Sora's mother was _dead! _She had only found that out moments before, and she's already telling her that it's going to be okay?

_How?_ Sora mouthed to the younger girl. Mimi seemed slightly shaken by the question.

"How?" she repeated. Sora made no moves to confirm or deny. She just glared at Mimi, the tears tumbling out of her eyes. They made her seem more sincere in her anger than her dry face would have. Mimi opened and closed her mouth without any sound coming out. Matt saw this and quickly came to the rescue.

"Because you've got us." Sora snapped her head up to look at Matt. Her face was showing so much pain that Tai had to look away. It hurts to see someone you love, whether it's as a best friend, family member, or a lover, in such distress. Izzy coughed and readjusted his collar nonchalantly.

"We've always been here for you, Sora. Logically speaking, we should remain the same way," he said, still tugging at his collar, now more nervously. Sora slowly bowed her head, her eyes closing at the same rate. Tai glanced at Sora, relieved to find that he couldn't see her face. 

_Share in her pain. That's the only way you'll ever win her trust and her heart. Share all of life's ups and downs._

Thinking this made Tai feel ashamed for the temporary relief that had washed over him earlier. 

"_I'll _always be here for you, Sora." Sora's eyes opened at the sound of that voice and looked up into Tai's eyes. He managed a weak smile, resisting the urge to turn away from her. 

_If you're going to be here for her, you can't turn your back to her every time she needs you._

Tai gulped and felt the tears form in his eyes. Using pure will, Tai restrained the tears from falling.

"Just like you've always been there for me," he said in a choked whisper, one that only comes from those who are on the verge of crying. Sora's face flashed something akin to sympathy, but then turned back to pained and saddened. She looked back down, her gaze studying the air with concentration. Her face scrunched up from its previous blankness as Sora began to cry again, this time harder and faster, as if she really understood what was happening. Mimi cried a few tears herself.

"Com'mere," she whispered. Sora did little to resist as Mimi's arms encircled her emotionally and physically shaken body. Then she let the floodgates go, her eyes pouring out all the tears they could at one time. Sora was crying so hard, though, that she couldn't breathe. Matt quickly kneeled beside Sora and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh... Calm down... I know it's hard, but you've _got_ to. It's not like we can take you anywhere if you pass out," he said softly, and then added, "Besides, Joe's already taken the young'uns home. We can't exactly get him here, can we?" Sora managed to start breathing in hitched breaths, managing a slight nod and a fleeting smile. Matt nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "That's a good girl." Sora began to cry more silently. Tai stood back and watched wondering what he should do. Mimi had her cheek against the top of Sora's head and was stroking her hair as her mother would have done. _They've switched roles... now Mimi's the mother of the group.... _Tai mused. Matt was rubbing her shoulder consolingly. Only Izzy and Tai stood back, and soon it was only Tai. 

"I know that things will be hard, Sora... I've had to deal with the knowledge that my real parents are long gone and it separated me from _everyone," _Izzy said. He kneeled down in front of Sora and sighed. She had her head laid against Mimi's shoulder and Matt was still consoling her. Tai remembered what Sora had said about Matt being cute and felt a twinge of jealousy course through his veins, but he shunned himself for being so foolish. He and Sora weren't going out and he didn't control her... Well, if they ever did go out, Tai figured that he wouldn't own Sora, anyway. Sora would own _him. _Tai's mouth twitched slightly, almost settling into a strained smile. "All I want you to do is promise me that you'll never, _ever_ detach yourself from the people that you love and who love you back. Which would most definitely be us. Don't shut us out... Let us be with you and things will be _so_ much easier... _Believe_ me... So whaddya say? Is it a promise?" Izzy asked, sticking out a pinky to Sora, who grinned despite her current disposition. She stretched out her own pinky and hooked it with Izzy's, shaking it once and then releasing it. Izzy made a half-smile. "Good." Sora sniffed and mouthed _thank you. _Izzy shook his head. "I'm just being your friend... No need to thank me. You were always there for me, right?" Sora thought back and nodded hesitantly, a delicate smile painted on her face. If someone said the wrong thing or her current thoughts went back to the events of that night, that smile would have shattered into a hailstorm of tears. And they all knew it. 

Minutes passed, and Sora continued to cry, her tears lessening as the time passed. Tai stood silently, still in his white button up shirt and his dress pants, making him look very regal. He had the urge that he wanted to hold Sora, but Mimi and Matt were filling in that spot for him. Matt looked at his watched and gasped. 

"Oh, Sora! I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. I can't stay out late on weekdays... Even if it's summer break. What a bummer, right?" Sora managed a faint smile, but felt a little let down that he was leaving. Matt bit his bottom lip and he rose from a sitting position to his knees. "Aw, come here and give me a hug. Best friends can do that, right?" Sora grinned through her tears and rose up out of Mimi's arms and into Matt's waiting ones. She wrapped her arms around Matt so forcefully that he almost fell back, but caught his balance and hugged Sora back. He stroked her hair gently, and Tai felt another pang of jealousy flow through him. This time more strongly. Matt gently kissed Sora's cheek and whispered, "Everything's going to be alright. We're always going to be here for you." Sora nodded and nuzzled into his shoulder, just wanting someone to hold her. Matt shook his head and whispered into her ear again. "Tai can satisfy your needs a better than I can... and there's a few of his that you can satisfy, too." Sora drew back from Matt and gave him a bewildered, quizzical stare. Matt just shrugged. "I know these things." He gave her a smile that had broken so many hearts and stood up from her. 

"Bye, Matt," Mimi said. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?" Tai asked, finally speaking. Matt shrugged.

"Depends on if I'm grounded for tonight... But it'll be well worth it. I got to see you two dance and _that_ made my day... Heck, it made my whole year," he said while winking at Tai, who gave a bashful smile.

"Dance? Is that what you call it? I would have said it was more like _floating_ or _flying_," Mimi said, nudging Sora with her elbow. Sora just blushed and smiled sadly. It had been a wonderful evening, and she had almost shared the most passionate kiss of her life with Tai, but that all had to be ruined with the worst news that Sora had ever gotten.

"Th-Th-That's what it _felt_ like," Tai said suddenly. The room went completely silent as four pairs of eyes abruptly fell on Tai. He blushed a deep crimson and looked away from their gazes. Sora felt herself blushing as she gazed at him and studied his features. His very _handsome_ features. 

"Well, that was... _interesting, _don't you think, Izzy?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. Izzy nodded.

"Indeed," he answered simply, crossing his arms slowly. "What do you think, Mimi?" Mimi smiled wryly.

"I think we should leave them alone for a bit. I'll take you to the door," she said. Izzy raised a hand, but Mimi rolled her eyes and cut him off. "I _know_ you can take yourselves, Izzy. Work with me here." Izzy nodded and shut his mouth, putting his hand down at the same time. Mimi smiled and walked out the door, both Matt and Izzy in tow, leaving Tai and Sora.

Alone.

Tai gulped, not really knowing what to say. Sora glanced around the room. Finally, she just let her gaze drop to her hands. Tai watched her and knew she was expecting him to say something, but what could he say?

"Uh, Sora?" she lifted her eyebrows without lifting her gaze. Tai cleared his throat nervously. "You know what I said about, um, that it felt like I was, uh, flying?" Sora switched just her eyes from her hands to his face, but her head didn't move. "I, uh... I meant that." Sora clasped her hands in front of her and tilted her head to look up at Tai. She smiled, slowly closed her eyes, and looked back down at her hands as she nodded. Tai felt his heart leap. "You felt like that, too?" Sora looked up at him and laughed silently, apparently thinking.

_No, it was something much greater than that. It was so much better than flying._

But Sora knew that she wouldn't be able to tell Tai that. Finally, she nodded again. Tai felt his heart leap again. "Um, Sora?" She pat the carpet beside her and Tai walked over beside her and sat down. "I'm really sorry about tonight." Sora felt the tears well up in her eyes, but willed them to stay back. The death of her mother seemed to tilt the odds against her. She supposed later on it would really sink it what had happened because she was in shock now, and then she would cry all the more. But for right now, she wanted to keep those tears back.

_Don't be_, she mouthed to him. Tai smiled.

"Well, I did have a good time for a while. I've never danced like that," he said, his smile turning sheepish. Sora smiled.

_Me, either, _she answered with a shrug.Tai grinned.

"There's a first time for everything," he said. Sora laughed silently and nodded. Tai laughed with her, but stopped soon afterwards. Sora began to examine her hands again with false interest. Tai took a deep breath and gathered all of his courage. "I think I'm ready to love you again." Sora's head snapped up so hard that she almost got whiplash. Her eyes were wide with hope. "Time will tell, I guess." He shrugged and leaned back against the wall, staring out into space. Sora watched him and smiled dreamily. Part of her was fearful, though.

_How can someone turn their love on and off like a light switch? How can he decide to love me? Later on in our relationship, will he just decide that he stopped loving me and then leave me? I wouldn't be able to take that. Maybe I should give him a chance. I love him... I have nothing to lose but my heart, but I think I lost that to Tai the first time I saw him. His goggles... His ridiculously big brown hair... His cute smile... His chocolate brown eyes that I got lost in every time I saw him-_

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by a weary elongated sigh. She looked at Tai and smiled. She leaned back against the wall beside him. Tai snapped out of his own daze long enough to give her his famous lopsided smile. With a touch as light as a cool refreshing summer breeze, he embraced her figure against his muscular chest, savoring the closeness. Sora felt like she was in Heaven. Tai felt his soul seem lighter.

It almost seemed as if Time was on their side.

_* * *_

"Well, I gotta go," Matt said as he headed out the door. Izzy sighed.

"I need to go, too. Bye, Mimi. Sorry we couldn't have seen you under happier circumstances," he said with a shrug. Mimi waved it off.

"I'm just glad I got to see you two stooges and the rest of them." Matt and Izzy just blinked. Mimi laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, an American term. I'll tell you later. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah... Okay, tomorrow," Matt said, still a bit confused. Izzy shrugged again.

"Bye, Mims. Talk to you soon." They both headed out the door with Mimi waving goodbye. As they disappeared down the hall and around the corner to the elevator, Mimi sighed.

_I hope nothing else happens tonight._

If only that would be the way that things turned out.

  
  


**2**

a demon in distress

__Why? Why couldn't she just kill herself? Why did that idiot Courage have to make her punishment last longer? Why couldn't he have just let fate be?

I do not want to kill her. She has bewitched me... her beauty... her persona... _everything! _She has cast a spell over someone from another _dimension! _How is it possible? _How!?_

The blood... I do not want her blood on my hands. But I have to kill her!

Wait...

What if it was someone else's hands?

What if I could....?

Yes! _Yes!_

But whom should I.....?

Ah, yes... Hope... He is trustworthy... Nothing will be suspected.... Yes....

The blood will never be on my hands.

It will be on his.

  
  


**3**

an unsuspecting victim

  
  


"Goodnight, Kari," T.K. whispered. Joe stood behind him, his arms crossed, a slightly amused, slightly entranced look on his face... like he was watching a romantic comedy. So far, Davis and T.K. had almost gotten into a fight, T.K. had tried to keep from getting pushed down, but Kari had been pushed into a tree instead. Kari had ended up with a bloody nose and T.K. had practically groveled all the way home while Davis had put all of the blame on T.K. 

Right now, Davis was at home as they had made sure to drop him off first, T.K. was trying to give Kari a kiss, who had her head tilted back to stop the bleeding.

"Goo-nigh, Ke-Kay," she tried to say. At this point, Joe had to hold his breath to keep from laughing. T.K. sighed.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Davis push you." Kari shook her head as best she could.

"Itz dokay, Ke-Kay." Joe held his sides the best he could. T.K. managed a smile that mimicked his brother's so much that it was almost eerie. 

"Well, if you say so." Kari managed a smile. T.K. took off his hat and gripped it tightly. As much as he and Kari had kissed, he still had to gear himself up for it. He sighed and began to close in, but something stopped him. He suddenly felt cold, despite the rather warm summer air. Chill bumps appeared all over his skin. He had a fleeting shudder. He felt the sudden urge to see Sora again. It had become a dormant desire on his way home, but why was it stirring up now? Besides, Tai had been pretty clear on what he was supposed to do. Tai would kill him if he went back. But he _had_ to see her, and he didn't know why. 

Kari and Joe looked at T.K. strangely, who snapped out of his thoughts quickly with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry." He quickly gave Kari a kiss on the cheek, who blushed and walked into her apartment. T.K. and Joe walked away.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"You okay, kiddo? You kind of zoned out on us back there." T.K. nodded.

"Yeah... I got a chill..." _If you're going to go to Sora's, you've got to ditch Joe. He won't let you go back and you know it. _"Hey, can I walk the rest of the way home by myself? I... I kind of need time to think." Joe sighed deeply.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I can depend on you to get home safely, right? Kari'd have my head if I let anything happen to you," he said with a smile. T.K. smiled back. _Stop stalling and get to Sora's._

"Thanks. Nothing will happen, I promise. Bye, Joe!" T.K. called as he started running. Joe glanced at T.K. and then looked down the street the other way.

"But T.K.! Your apartment's this way!" T.K. was too far away to hear Joe, who just sighed again. "I guess he's staying the night at Matt's." 

Without another suspicion, Joe headed on his own way.

If he had only known... If he had only known... 

**4**

thou shalt have the blood on thy hands

  
  


Tai sighed and took his arms out from around Sora when Mimi came back into the room, but _very_ slowly. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Tai said as he stood up. Sora nodded, a faint smile on her face. Mimi crossed her arms and sighed. 

"Matt and Izzy are gone... Where do I sleep tonight?" she asked. Sora shrugged and pointed at her bed. Mimi shook her head. "I can't take your bed away from you." Sora sighed silently and shrugged again. Tai stretched and yawned.

"We'll figure that one out later. Did you call your mom and dad?" Mimi nodded. Tai nodded his head once. "Okay, then. I'll go ahead and get my shower. I'm beat." Tai grabbed some of his clothes that were in the corner of the room and laid them over his arm. He gave a small wave and a lopsided grin to Sora and walked briskly out of the room, not wanting to stay away from Sora more than he needed to. Mimi smiled after him and then looked at Sora, who had a dreamy look in her tear-glazed eyes. 

"Um, Sora? Earth to Sora?" Sora slowly turned to look at Mimi, who could only smile at the lovesick teenager. "Well... Do you need me to stay in here with you? I mean, you just might need someone to talk to and I'm-" Sora cut Mimi off by shaking her head. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a little while?" Sora sighed silently and nodded. Mimi nodded and straightened out her skirt. "Then I'll go into the living room, okay?" Sora nodded. Mimi made a small wave with a short gesture of her hand and walked out of the room as briskly as Tai did.

Sora was alone.

There was a silence in the room that disturbed her.

Tai wasn't there, although he wasn't far away. Mimi wasn't far away either... The rest of them were at home, safe and sound. Then there was Sora. 

_Mama's gone... Just like Dad... Will he come after me now? No, he's gone. Moved to America the last thing I heard... I've still got Tai! And he might love me!_

_But Mama's gone... Oh, Mama! Why did that stupid thing have to get you, too? I know that you didn't die just because it was your time. That stupid Demon killed you! All because of me! But why? Why did it have to be you? Is God testing me? Why the hell did he have to take _you? _I love you, Mama! I love you! Why did he have to take you away from me? What do I do now? Who will take care of the flower shop? Who will take care of the apartment? I can't manage a business like you did! I'm not able to... I'll have to give up tennis and _everything... _Maybe Tai can help me... He can help me when he doesn't have a soccer game... Mimi can help when she's here... Izzy and Ken can handle the real business portion of it... Matt and T.K. will help... Kari, too. Joe would, but his allergies will act up. He can help Izzy and Ken, though. Davis, Cody, and Yolei can help, too. Maybe I won't have to quit tennis. Maybe I'll make it. Maybe I'll be okay. Maybe I won't have to end my life. Maybe things will get better._

_But I still love you, Mama!_

With that as the last thought on her mind, Sora began to weep and sob uncontrollably, trying to grasp how much her life had changed... and was changing....

_Come back, Mama! I love you!_

_* * *_

T.K. ran as fast as he could. His feet were barely hitting the ground as he seemed to fly through the streets of Odaiba that he had already walked not even an hour ago. To his relief, he had encountered no one. 

_Get there fast... You may be able to catch Tai off-guard._

How, he didn't know, but he had a feeling no one would be standing in his way once he got there. Little did he know that he now shared his body with another that knew _exactly_ what Tai was doing.

T.K. stopped dead in his tracks. 

_Don't stop... you _have_ to get there._

That voice was not one T.K. had heard before. It wasn't his conscience, which always sounded suspiciously like Kari or his mother. It wasn't himself either. It was something foreign and hollow. 

_I'm maturing. It's only natural that my conscience changes to something else... isn't it?_

T.K. didn't know, but the urge to go see Sora was stronger now, and he decided it was best to act upon it. He began to sprint again, no where near fatigue. He felt like running, and when he did, he didn't stop for a while. He knew, however, that some tiredness would set in before long. Fortunately, it wasn't that far to Sora's apartment.

T.K. stopped abruptly. 

He heard something.

Voices... Familiar voices, too...

"... What else is going to happen to her, Matt?" one of them asked the other. T.K. felt his heart jump into his throat.

_Matt? Why did it have to be my brother? And is that Izzy?_

T.K. sprinted for the shadows and stayed there, waiting for the figures to pass.

"I dunno. You're the one that figures out that stuff," Matt answered. Izzy shrugged.

"I don't know everything, Matt." It was Matt's turn to shrug.

"Have you got a hold of Gennai, yet?" Izzy shook his head.

"I'm waiting until I'm home. I'm going to pull an all-nighter on this one. I want to be up when Gennai emails." Matt nodded and stopped.

"I believe this is your apartment," he said, gazing up to the top of the building. Izzy followed his gaze, sighed, and then looked down at his watch.

"Ah... 9:52. Eight minutes until curfew." Izzy smiled and Matt rolled his eyes.

"My dad doesn't care as long as I come back within the next three days." Izzy and Matt laughed over this, even though, sadly enough, they both knew it was true.

From the shadows, T.K. sighed silently. He knew that this was true, too, but the hollow voice in his mind wouldn't let him dwell on it.

_Why won't they hurry? We need to go!_

T.K. narrowed his eyes to slits and nodded to emphasize the thought, but he waited patiently. He had failed to recognize the collective "we" that the hollow voice had used, or he might have turned back and gone home, avoiding the whole occurrence that would happen later on. As concentrated as T.K. was on the voices and how well he was hiding, however, there was no way he could have caught it.

"Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow," Izzy said with a wave. T.K. let out his breath in relief. Matt sighed.

"I've got funeral arrangements to make," he said glumly. Izzy frowned and put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"We all have to play our parts, Matt. Sora needs us right now," he said quietly. Matt heaved his shoulders and Izzy put his hand at his side. 

"Yeah, I know... You've got a curfew, Iz. You had better go," Matt said, gesturing with his eyes under the light of a nearby street lamp. Izzy nodded.

"Yep. Talk to you tomorrow," and with that, Koushiro Izumi disappeared into the building. 

Matt sighed again and prepared to go home alone, as always. He couldn't actually remember the last time T.K. had spent the night... It must have been around the last time T.K. had gone to the Digiworld. That was two years ago. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out from under the street lamp light and into the shadows. 

T.K. held his breath, waiting for his brother to pass.

_Please hurry, Matt... Please hurry._

Matt was now close enough for T.K. to reach out and touch him, but Matt never noticed. His head was hanging, his eyes the shade of a deep blue sky surveying the sidewalk. T.K. felt a certain sadness for his brother. He had grown up, but he still looked up to his brother... but only now was he realizing the true shadow to the older brother that he had always considered his idol.

Matt was a loner. He had always been. His and T.K.'s mother had always pondered if Matt was a homosexual, as she had heard most of them started out like Matt had... divorced parents... went off by himself... unattached... so on and so forth, but T.K. was certain that his brother wasn't gay and that his mother was just going on a bunch of preconceived notions that had no substance to them. Even if Matt was gay, T.K. would have still loved him. 

Matt longed for someone to love him. After his father had taken him away, T.K. had remembered the sad look in his eyes every time he saw his mother. It was like Matt thought his mother hadn't wanted him around, but it was only the way things had worked out. T.K. was young and needed a mother more than a father at the time... Matt was older and could fend for himself... But then, Matt began to think about how his dad was never home... never finding time for his son. In Matt's mind, his father was only another person to reject him.

T.K. watched as his brother shuffled down the sidewalk, kicking at the air with halfhearted force. The younger brother was beginning to wonder if that night of watching Tai and Sora together was too much. Did it break the unbreakable Matt Ishida? Very possibly, it had. Then again, Matt may have built a force field around his heart that was strong enough to keep trifle matters out, but that was only something Matt would know the truth to. But Tai and Sora... They were just another sign that everyone was leaving him in their dust. Mimi had moved, breaking the group up. Joe was studying more and more for college, leaving hardly any time for his friends. T.K. and Kari had paired off, making a totally loving and caring couple, leaving Matt feeling alone. And now the possibility of Tai and Sora. He was happy for them, but could not help feeling sorry for himself. 

Yamato Ishida just felt impossible to love.

T.K. reached out of the shadows to touch his brother. He could just see Matt's face when he turned around, startled by the sudden touch of an unknown person, but then realizing it was his brother and that he wouldn't have to go home alone. That he wasn't ever going to be alone because T.K. was always going to be there, and not only him, but everyone was always going to be there.

_NO! You have to see Sora!_

T.K. stopped in mid-reach and sighed. When Matt finally passed him, T.K. ran out of the shadows and ran almost silently down the street, the air rushing through his hair, as he had his hat in his back pocket to keep from losing it on his midnight run. T.K. paused, stopping abruptly, and turned to look at his brother. He reached out a hand and thought of calling out to him, but he knew that the hollow voice that he had chalked up to maturity wouldn't allow it. With a heavy heart, T.K. began to run again, never looking back.

As T.K. disappeared out of sight, Matt turned around and saw the empty streets behind him. A few cars went by, which was very unusual. There was usually way more than a few, but this night was unusually quiet.

With sigh that sounded more like a whimper, a sigh that said so much, Matt Ishida continued on his journey home.

Alone.

* * * 

Mimi sat down on the sofa in the living room and turned on the TV. The screen lit up the entire room and she quickly put it on mute before it blew her off the sofa. She sighed as she flipped through the channels and found nothing on. 

"Dang... This day just gets more and more depressing," she said in an annoyed yet sad voice. She listened as the sound of the water rushing filled the silent apartment, signaling that Tai was taking a shower. 

'_I kind of admire Tai for what he's done... I mean, not everyone will give up their summer and put their own lives at risk. That takes a lot of guts_.' Mimi sighed and then smiled as she mentally added _'and love_.'

This led her mind on to other thoughts. Were Tai and Sora in love? Well, she was definitely in love with him. But was he in love with her? That wasn't an impossible question. Mimi was absolutely sure that everyone, including Sora, saw the way that Tai had stared at her. _Gazed_ at her was a more accurate. It was almost as if he... _wanted_ her right then and there. But it wouldn't have been for lust. It would have been for... for...

Love. 

Pure and simple. Taichi Kamiya did love Sora, but if he didn't tell her soon, there was going to be a great price to pay. Mimi could feel it. Sora had been through too much, although Mimi didn't know to what extent, and rejection could be the thing that threw her over the edge. Little did Mimi know that Tai had already lifted Sora's spirits that evening by telling her he was ready to love her again... One thing even Tai didn't know is that he already did... He had for a _long_ time.

Mimi smiled. She never grinned, but she always either smirked or smiled, and both had been perfected to a point that seemed ethereal.

Mimi was knocked out of her thoughts, and almost out of her chair, but a sudden ring of the doorbell.

Mimi grunted and got up from the sofa, muttering something about being too old for this, even though she was at the tender age of sixteen.

"Hold on!" she said irritably as the doorbell sounded again. "I'm not _that_ agile." She finally lumbered over to the door and opened it with a furious force. "What do you _want_?-T.K.!" she cried when she realized who she had been ranting to. T.K. put a finger to his lips. His face was red and he was breathing heavily. His blonde hair was in such disarray that it would make Tai's mop of hair or Matt's old style look conservative.

"Tai can't know I'm here. I want to see Sora," he whispered, gaining his breath back with the force of sheer will. Mimi nodded hesitantly and stepped aside so T.K. could come in.

"You must really want to see her. The T.K. I know wouldn't go against Tai's word if his life depended on it." T.K. laughed.

"If Tai did anything to me, he'd have to deal with Kari first thing," he said softly. Mimi shared his laughter briefly.

"She wanted to be alone when I left her. If you want to see her, you had better hurry. Tai's in the shower and he's hurrying. He doesn't like leaving her alone for long."

_And with good reason_ T.K. thought.

"I'll only be a minute. If you can, could you stall Tai?" he asked sheepishly. He offered a cute smile and Mimi's heart melted.

"Oh, alright." _Geez, Mims. You could have at least offered a fight!. Man, you're losing your touch._

"Thanks, Mimi! I owe you one!" T.K. exclaimed, his voice barely rising above a whisper. Mimi smirked.

"You're right about that. Hurry up! You don't have much time!" T.K. nodded and bounded off for Sora's room. Mimi shook her head and sat down in a nearby chair. "The things I do for friendship..." 

Little did she know that she had just committed the same mistake Joe had.

If she had only known... If she had only known...

_* * *_

Sora's shoulders heaved as her crying tapered down, but certainly not for the last time. She let out a deep, breathy sob, but it was cut short as she was startled by a gentle knock at her door.

"Sora? Can I come in?" someone whispered. Sora narrowed her eyes and sat up from her bed, tucking her hair behind her ears and rubbing her eyes. She got up and opened the door. "Hey," T.K. said lowly, offering his best smile.

_Kill her._

T.K.'s face flashed a look of horror and bewildered amusement. Why had he thought that? He wasn't ever going to hurt Sora! Never! She was like his mother or a sister. He could never kill her or anyone else for that matter! 

Sora looked at him curiously, her eyes red and puffy, her hair in disarray. She was still in her dress, something that she almost always detested to wear. It was like she was a different person. T.K. thought she looked so helpless and defenseless at that moment. It was the worst he had ever seen her.

_And not the worst, yet. Kill her._

No! That hollow voice wasn't maturity or anything like that! T.K. didn't know where that voice came from, but he did know that he shouldn't listen to it. It was the same voice that had driven him here. He would say he was sorry for Sora and then leave. Something told him he _had_ to.

"Uh.. I just wanted to, uh... say that I hope things get better soon... I know they will," he said, casting a nervous smile. He hid his hands behind his back to keep from showing how bad they were shaking. Something was trying to make him lunge for her and he was fighting it back with all he was. 

Sora linked her hands in front of her and nodded her appreciation, but she also saw how nervous he was. He was fidgeting with his hands constantly and his face kept changing back and forth from confusion to fear. She stepped back, not sure what else to do.

"I need to go... Tai told me to go straight home and he'll kill me if I'm here... so...." T.K. was at a loss for words. Suddenly, the hollow voice in his head became an actual being. T.K. could feel it taking control over every muscle and bone... every joint and appendage... every single cell.... It was like a black liquid spreading through his blood stream to all aspects of his body... A dangerous tumor that had taken control of his mind and body. T.K. watched in horror from the back of his mind as he raised his hands and smiled. "Come here and give me a hug."

_Don't do it, Sora! It's not me! It really isn't!_

But, sadly, Sora couldn't hear him. Her face crumpled up and she began to cry again as she fell into T.K.'s awaiting arms.

_Oh God...._

T.K. could still feel what he was doing, but he just couldn't control it. He felt his arms tighten around Sora's body in a reassuring embrace. Sora buried her head in his shoulder and cried in large, breathy sobs. T.K. could feel himself stroking Sora's hair and whispering that everything would be all right.

_It's the Demon! It's _got_ to be the Demon!_

T.K. finally realized that he had been fighting against a very, _very_ powerful being, and that his chances of winning had been very slim from the start. 

T.K. felt his hands tighten around Sora, and she made a soft, grunting sound as the breath whooshed out of her. She readjusted in T.K.'s grip and tried to back away, but his arms held her steadfast against his body. Sora lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed into his blue eyes. T.K. heard, no... it was more like _felt_ the Demon's thoughts go through his head.

_She doesn't know... she thinks... Ah, she thinks a kiss is going to happen... something like that... Thy blood shall not be on my hands... and neither will the guilt._

T.K. felt his embrace go limp, but then watched through his own eyes as he gripped Sora's wrists with almost bone-crushing force. Sora's face flashed horror, but then went to an eerily calm one.

_Get away from me, Sora! Run away! Please!_

But yet again, T.K.'s silent cries went unanswered. He knew that if Sora didn't act soon, she would be overpowered. Sora was strong, yes, very strong for a girl, but she was no match for T.K., whose muscles had developed at a fast rate and could match Sora in strength or best her, which was what he was afraid of.

T.K. threw Sora onto the bed from where he was standing. Her dress restricted her movements a bit, but she tried to crawl onto the other side, but T.K. caught her ankle and held on tight.

"You're not getting away from me, Sora. I'll give you what Taichi should have given you a long time ago," a growling voice said from deep within T.K.'s throat. Sora looked back at T.K. and narrowed her eyes. T.K. felt the other presence's thoughts go through his mind.

_She knows it's not him... she knows it isn't Hope... _

The part of T.K.'s mind that was still T.K. let out a mental sigh of relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all... but he still had to try to stop this... this... Demon. In T.K.'s perspective, no one would get hurt if he was strong enough to fight the presence in his mind

T.K. lowered himself onto the bed on top of Sora, a satanic grin chiseled into his once peaceful features. Sora gritted her teeth and made a well-aimed kick for T.K.'s sensitive area, but he dodged it with ease.

The real T.K. inwardly shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if she had actually hit her mark, but knew she was only trying to protect herself. He felt a bit of despair when he realized that anything Sora would do would be countered by the Demon.

_He knows her thoughts. She can't get away from him._

T.K. looked toward the light switch on the wall and it suddenly flipped into the off position, casting the room into complete darkness. Only the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling cast any light, and it was dim. Sora looked into T.K.'s eyes as he turned back to her and knew for sure that it wasn't T.K. His eyes were a sickly green color... She believed that's what the Demon's eyes must look like. Tai was right. She didn't really want to know about the rest of the creature. 

The boy, whose body was now as strong as his muscles and body structure would allow with the aide of the Demon's power, pinned Sora down easily and cast an eerie smile down to her. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Sora fought, but she felt weak and helpless. T.K. forced himself to go deeper into her mouth, almost choking her with his abrupt movements. Sora couldn't remember being kissed so ferociously, but she wasn't sure she would have wanted to remember this. He came up and Sora began to sputter and cough, trying to get her breath back. T.K. just grinned at her and went for her neck. Sora's dress restricted her movements, and T.K.'s strength that was keeping her underneath him wasn't helping her situation, either.

_Tai... Please help me...._

T.K. felt the Demon's thoughts again and, if he had the ability, would have screamed in rage.

_Call for him all you want... I stole your voice, little girl... I'll steal your innocence, too... Then what is pure will be never more... and the guilt shall be on Hope's hands... Do you hear that Hope? It will be you that destroys what is precious to her, not I._

That's when T.K. really began to fight back.

Sora watched in dim curiosity as T.K. suddenly arched his back, his eyes clenched shut in pain. His grip, however, did not lessen.

_I won't.... let... you... win!_

T.K. felt his heart begin to beat freely as the presence in his body weakened, but only temporarily. Hadn't Tai said that he was the only one that could keep the Demon back because he represented the exact opposite of what the Demon was made of? Well, didn't it make sense that if the Demon was made of Cowardice, that Hate, Darkness, Ignorance... the exact opposite of what they _all_ represented? If that was the case, all T.K. could really do was hope, wasn't it?

She had no idea what was happening to him, but she knew that she had to take her cards as they were handed to her... She was being given a chance to get away, and she needed to use it before it was too late.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sora kneed T.K. as hard as she could in his most sensitive area.

Stars exploded in T.K.'s vision. Pain racked him as he let go of Sora's wrists, giving her the chance to escape.

T.K., in his mind, was in excruciating pain, but he knew that it was for the best... he just wished that it didn't have to hurt like this. But he took satisfaction in knowing that the Demon was feeling the same pain, too.

The Demon, confined in the humanoid body, was in more pain than it had ever felt... well, almost. Courage made it feel so much worse, but this was the closest thing to it. It was a new kind of pain... A pain that the Demon was foreign to.

Sora leapt up away from T.K. and sprinted for the door, hoping that T.K. was like every other guy she had ever kneed (which were still in the single digits, but were memorable-Tai being two of them) and wouldn't be able to recover very quickly. She suddenly wished that she was in the stupid dress, but she thought that she'd have to be like every other girl in a horror movie and try to book it in high heels and a tight dress... although, she still didn't see how they did it.

She made a grab for the door handle, but she was jerked back, making her fall to the floor. She rolled over and tried to go back toward the door, but T.K. was sitting on her back, preventing her from moving anywhere. 

"Ah-ah-ah!" T.K. said in a high-pitched psychotic tone that was completely unlike the calm, composed, rarely angry T.K. that Sora had always known. 

Sora raised a hand high above her head and prepared to bring it down on the floor. If she couldn't speak, she was going to make sure that she could be heard. But, as if God was punishing her for the second time that night, her mind was read like an open book and her hand caught in mid-air by T.K.'s ever-tightening grip. Sora sighed hopelessly, wondering what was going to happen to her. Without warning, T.K. took hold of Sora's sides, lifted his weight from her body slightly, and flipped her over like she was nothing. He sat on her again, this time on her stomach. T.K. brought his face slowly toward her own. His sickly green pupils shown against the blue irises in the darkness like eerie lighthouses. When they were an inch apart, T.K. smiled slowly. It was slightly reminiscent of the real T.K., but Sora could see that it wasn't really him. It was like the Demon had stolen a bit of T.K.'s personality and made it its own... except the Demon had stolen a bit more than _just_ T.K.'s smile.

"Sora... I want to take something from you... rather, I want you to give it to me... You know what I want. Love me, Sora, and you'll never regret this..."

T.K. lowered himself the rest of the inch and kissed Sora gently, all the while Sora was trying to fight back, as was the T.K. inside. But one thing stood out in their minds as they continued to fight back against the Demon's power.

Does the Demon... _love _her?

* * *

Mimi fidgeted nervously, waiting for Tai to come out of the shower. She had been busy trying to cook something up to tell Tai. Telling him the truth had crossed her mind once or twice. She thought that Tai wouldn't be _that_ upset about it... Then again, he had been mad when he had first found out that T.K. and Kari were going over to each other's houses just to have dinner. Sora had told her that in one of their monthly phone conversations and had continued it into an email soon afterwards... In both, she seemed to keep emphasizing the fact that Tai was ballistic...

So there may be a _small_ possibility that he'd be mad.

Okay... A _big_ possibility.

Right as Mimi began another pace across the floor, Tai came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and hung down around his shoulders.

_I can't believe his hair is that long! If he would tame it, he would have longer hair than a lot of girls. Dang..._

He was wearing pajama bottoms and a dark blue shirt that had a yellow star in the middle. He laughed softly.

"Waiting up for me? It's kind of late, you know." Mimi giggled nervously.

"Um, of course I was! Why wouldn't I wait up for such a handsome guy?" she asked, inwardly kicking herself for the cheesiest comment that she had ever uttered... well, that week, anyway. Whether it was cheesy or not, Tai blushed.

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked playfully. It was Mimi's turn to blush as she pushed him.

"You're not my type, Tai. You're Sora's, remember?" Tai blushed even deeper. Mimi was glad that she had diverted his attention away from herself, but she had to get his mind off Sora in a hurry.

"Speaking of the girl, I gotta go talk to her... I had some time to think of an explanation to give her." Mimi's face suddenly turned serious. She forgot her thought three seconds ago and decided to feed on what Tai had just said.

"What did you tell her before?" Tai's eyes fell to his feet.

"That's... personal," he said finally, meeting Mimi's interrogating gaze on the last word. His soft brown eyes seemed to plead with her not to dig any deeper into it, but she ignored it. She was not about to let him screw up the best thing that had happened in the Digidestined since T.K. and Kari.

"Not personal enough. Tell me _now_," she said, her voice stern and maternal. Tai's mouth twitched. Mimi wasn't sure if it was going to turn into a smile or if he was refraining from yelling at her... Whichever it was, he did neither. He stood silent. 

"It _is_ personal enough. I'm talking about my future here." Tai had said this with picturesque placidity, but he seemed frustrated more than ever. He looked at Sora's door, which was next to him, sighed, grabbed Mimi's arm, and dragged her on further down the hall.

"Are you going to tell me?" Mimi asked. Tai sighed deeply.

"Well, I may have an answer for you, but it may not be the one you want." Mimi crossed her arms and made a stance that seemed to scream that it had better be good. 

"Then talk." Tai suddenly pointed at Sora's door.

"Do you realize whatever decision I make will carry through the rest of my life?" Tai began to bend and straighten his arm with his finger still pointed at the door to emphasize the point. "Do you _realize_ that if I say yes, I love her, that I'm probably going to be spending the rest of my _life_ with her?" Tai saw the expression on Mimi's face. It was one he couldn't interpret. Was it sympathy, surprise, confusion, or impassiveness? He couldn't tell whether she cared or not, but it was Mimi he was talking to... Of course she cared... right?

"No... I can't say I did," she said finally, uncrossing her arms and pointing toward the door. "But did you know that you've spent most of your lives together already? Did you know that you already love her? Did you know that you're probably going to spend the rest of your life with her anyway? Whether it's as best friends or lovers, just because you can't live without each other? Did you know that the reason that you couldn't have relationships that lasted longer than a week probably because she was always on your mind?" Tai seemed a bit startled, but didn't show it that much.

"Actually, I did know most of that because I had to live with the fact that Sora was the one I had on my mind instead of my girlfriends. She's probably the reason I'm a seventeen-year-old virgin... I'm betting I'm the reason she's still a virgin, too, but that's besides the point-"

"Is it, Tai? Is it really besides the point? I really don't think it is. I think that's _exactly_ the point." Tai stood silent, contemplating the truth in what Mimi had said. Tai crossed his arms and rocked on his feet, casting a casual glance toward Sora's door. He thought he heard some quick footsteps, but dismissed it. Sounds were coming from every direction in the house; the refrigerator's hum and the hiss of the air conditioner just to name two. Those and many others were things that could attribute to the noise. Finally, he looked back at Mimi and sighed.

"I'm not sure if I love her like that... Honestly, if I really knew, I would have known a long time ago... And Sora and I would have been together, in love, and doing things that only married people are supposed to do." He blushed slightly at this, but continued. "I love her, yes... but I'm not sure if it's in _that_ way. She's my world, but it's possible that your best friends are your world, too." Mimi smiled wryly.

"Yes, but she's not just your world, she's your universe... We both know that... Heck, we _all_ know that. We've watched since the Digiworld and some of us since before then. You depend on each other like soul mates. And that's what you are. T.K. was right when he told you that when we were all together chatting." Tai blushed a bit deeper.

"Maybe... Mimi, do you think it's possible for you to be soul mates with someone and still not be... together?" Mimi shrugged, crossing her arms again. She looked down at the carpeted hall floor, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I guess so, but only because they let the best thing that could happen to them slip away," she said, raising her eyes to meet Tai's vision on the last two words. Tai's mouth, which was hanging slightly open, shut quickly as he gave her a rueful smile.

"Maybe so," he said, crossed his arms and bowed his sopping wet head. "Maybe so," he repeated. Mimi sighed and poked Tai in the chest.

"Don't be stupid enough to let her get away from you... Like she'd ever leave you in the first place, but... don't lose her, okay? That's from all of us. Don't let her slip away. You'll hurt her... and I swear to God, if you do hurt her, I will hunt you down and beat you. All of us will. Understand?" Mimi asked, her voice lowering to something almost inaudible yet dangerous. Tai nodded.

"What if she really doesn't love me at all?" he asked suddenly. Mimi raised her eyebrows, a bit in shock. 

"That's not really the question... The real question is-"

"-how much _does_ she love me, right?" Mimi smiled brightly enough that Tai thought that he needed to keep his sunglasses handy if she shot him another one like that.

"You're catching on, Taichi! You know, you actually sounded intelligent for about five minutes there," she said, ruffling his already messed up hair. Tai smiled and gently pushed her away.

"What can I say? It comes and goes." Mimi laughed softly, but then remembered T.K. and sighed. She had to get Tai away from Sora so T.K. could get away... but how? 

_Oh well... Tai won't be that mad now. He's in a better mood, I think... I wonder what's taking him and Sora so long anyway._

"I'm going to go talk to Sora now... You can come if you want." Mimi took a step forward, motioning Tai to follow.

"Did you ever doubt that I _wouldn't_ come?" Tai laughed heartily at this, and Mimi shared a bit in his laughter.

"Well, I was just saying... Do you think... Sora's going to be... okay?" Tai asked slowly. Mimi shrugged.

"If we all help her get through this and help keep her from moving, I think she'll be fine," she answered. Tai narrowed his eyes as they walked slowly down the hall.

_"Moving_?" Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Haven't you thought of that?" Tai widened his eyes and shook his head "no". Mimi shook her head in exasperation. 

_So much for _sounding_ intelligent_, she thought.

"If she can't take care of herself, she'll get evicted from the apartment and will have to find a job on her own... or get taken into custody by her nearest relative..." Mimi gasped, finally realizing another piece of the puzzle herself. "Which would be-"

"-her father," Tai finished for her, his eyes narrowed to angry slits. "He will not touch her. If nothing else, I'll take care of her." He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Mimi smiling at his side like there was no tomorrow. "I always have before and I can now. No matter what." Mimi's smile, if possible, grew wider.

Both of them stopped as Tai reached for the doorknob to Sora's door and sighed. Sucking in a deep breath, Tai twisted the door handle gently and opened the door.

* * * 

Just as Mimi was telling Tai that he actually sounded intelligent, Sora was busy trying to fend off T.K... or rather, the monster in T.K.'s body. T.K. was fighting, too, but he hadn't been able to do anything at the moment. Finally, T.K., with all the will in his body, gradually began to take back control.

He hoped.

Sora watched in mild amazement as T.K. arched his back again, his hand forming claws in the air... reaching for something that wasn't even there. His hands went to his head, as if he had a monstrous headache.

"No! You can't... you can't!" T.K. was saying in a strangled whisper. 

_Fight it, T.K. Please fight it._

Sora's expression changed from pleading to sudden fury. With all of her might, she began to kick and punch at the younger yet taller boy. She caught T.K. off-guard and realized that T.K. must have had a good hold on the Demon's attention or her moves would have been countered. Taking advantage of the new revelation, Sora unleashed her fury by biting, scratching, hitting, and kicking T.K. Finally, Sora, with all of her strength, knocked T.K. to the floor, who was still holding his head, but now was on his side in the floor, curled into the fetal position. Sora didn't care. She knew that she was still fighting the Demon, and that the Demon was no where near submission.

T.K. felt a bit of frustration with Sora. Didn't she realize that he had the situation under control for the moment? That she didn't _have_ to beat him into oblivion?

_She's scared. All she wants is for things to be normal again. She's just scared._

T.K. knew this was true. He would be scared, too, if he was in Sora's shoes. But what T.K. didn't know was that the majority of what Sora was feeling was nothing akin to fear.

She was angry. _Very_ angry. 

This Demon had taken away her summer vacation, forced her into making a decision about Tai that she wasn't ready to make (although it had been easier than she had thought), tried to hit her with a car, freeze her, drown her, got her sick, and, most of all, had killed her mother.

That was going _way_ too far.

Her mother had nothing to do with it. Her mother was innocent. Why did it have to be her mother? _Why_?

She didn't know the answer right away, but she knew the answer was something that would end with her own death.

Suddenly, T.K., whose brow was sopping wet with sweat with fighting with his inner self, looked at the door. Sora did, too, and felt the most relaxing feeling of relief was over her as she heard _his_ voice. 

"Sora? Can I come in?" Tai asked. Sora could have melted right then, partly out of relief, partly out of a foreign feeling that made her want to swoon when he called her name. She blushed slightly. Why was she acting like a little school girl who had a crush? 

"Can _we_ come in?" Mimi corrected. Tai rolled his eyes, stepped inside the room, and gasped.

"_T.K.?_" Tai asked incredulously. Suddenly, T.K. rose to a sitting position and began to rock back and forth, all the while staring into space.

Sora began to wave her hands in the air towards Tai to dissuade anything that he might do.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Tai asked. He wasn't mad at all... well, just a little because T.K. hadn't gone home like he had been told to. But most of all, Taichi was worried about T.K. Why was he acting like that? So... detached? 

"Tai! Watch what you say! He looks like he's been hurt or something. Sora?" Mimi said, looking toward the girl. Tai took a step toward Sora, but unfortunately, that was another step toward T.K., too. 

The younger boy screamed and flailed his arms in all directions. 

"Get away! Please! Get away!" T.K. shrieked, and Sora knew that it was the real T.K... and that he was in a lot of pain because he was still fighting the Demon. Unfortunately, as every second ticked by, T.K. was getting weaker... and weaker... and weaker.

"What's wrong with you, T.K.?" Tai asked, taking a step back and motioning Sora to come over to him. She walked over briskly and slammed him against the wall. "What the-"

"Uh... I think she's trying to keep you away from him," Mimi said quietly. Sora nodded furiously to emphasize Mimi's point.

T.K. abruptly arched his back again, rising to his knees, his hands turning into claws in the air. 

"N-N-No! No! Get... out... NOW!" he screamed, and then, Tai saw it what the others couldn't. 

The Demon's head, which seemed to be hidden, emerged like a ghostly image from T.K.'s back. Its tail swished sharply from side to side out of T.K.'s side. Finally, with one last scream from T.K., the Demon emerged from T.K.'s body, its gnarled hands placed firmly on its head, screeching in pain.

"T.K.! Get away from there!" Tai yelled. T.K. made a headlong lurch toward Tai and reached for the older boy, but, before he could actually get there, he fainted. Still screaming like one of the dinosaurs from the old movies, the Demon slowly disappeared, stumbling backward as it did so.

"What's wrong with him, Tai? I mean, he was acting really strange," Mimi asked as she knelt beside the young boy. Sora ran to T.K.'s side and knelt also, trying to see if she had done any permanent damage. Tai growled and took an apprehensive step forward.

"Well, when you're possessed, you tend to act just a little on the strange side."

* * *

"T.K... Wake up, T.K.," a girl whispered. T.K. thought it must have been Mimi. The young boy opened his eyes, but then closed them immediately as a monstrous headache set in. He shielded his eyes from the light and turned over, burying his face into the crook of his arm.

"Nope, you've got to get home. Your mom is expecting you. You can't stay here all night," a boy said, sounding like Tai. T.K. shook his head, refusing to budge.

"Come on, little bro. I can't promise I can carry you home," another voice said, and this one T.K. recognized right away.

"Matt?"

"That's me. Come on. I've got to take you home." T.K. turned around slowly, ignoring the swelling pain in his head, and looked at his sibling. T.K. felt a slight bit of amusement as he saw him. Matt was in his boxers and a grey shirt. His hair was in disarray, almost as T.K.'s had been earlier. As T.K. observed his surroundings, he came to the conclusion he was on Sora's bed. Matt was standing beside the bed. Sora stood next to Tai, her arms crossed and her face expressing immense worry and sadness. Tai had a tight-lipped lopsided smile on his face, but it seemed to be forced. Mimi was sitting on the foot of the bed, looking at T.K. intently. 

Suddenly, a feeling of immense fear and emotional pain passed over the boy and he began to cry.

"Matt!" he cried as he threw himself into his brother's unprepared arms.

"Whoa... T.K.?" T.K. only cried harder as his brother embraced him slowly, his movements slowed by confusion. He sat on the bed, T.K. clinging to him and crying all the while. Matt looked at Tai in bewilderment, but Tai only shrugged, his smile melting into worry. Mimi and Sora exchanged glances. Sora knew what he was crying about in a way. He had been violated in one of the most extreme ways and had fought one of the most important battles that he ever would... and had almost lost. 

"I was almost too weak! I-I-I almost killed her! Th-th-the _thing_ almost made me r-r-r-" but T.K. was sobbing too much to finish. Sora's eyes widened as it finally dawned on her what he was about to say. 

_Could that have happened? If T.K. had been just a little weaker and Tai hadn't of come into my room..._ Sora put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. Tai, however, had only a small idea of what T.K. was going to say, as did Matt and Mimi, although they were more sure of what T.K. was going to say than Tai was.

"The Demon almost made you... what?" Tai asked, thinking that it may be easier for T.K. to fill in the blank than to make full sentences. Sora shot Tai a look that said "Don't press it any farther; it's painful enough already" but Tai didn't catch it. He had his eyes narrowed at T.K., waiting for an answer. 

T.K. gradually forced himself to stop crying. Burying his head into his older brother's shoulder, T.K. hugged Matt even tighter. With a shaky breath, T.K. closed his eyes.

"It almost made me rape her." Mimi's hand went immediately to her face to cover her mouth, but nothing could hide her horrified expression. Matt's eyes closed shut and he began to rub his brother's back in an effort to keep T.K.'s tears at bay. Sora was holding her elbow in her left hand while her right hand had been across her mouth; her eyes had been closed. She was trying to erase the image of what could happened from her mind. When T.K. had spoken, Sora had opened her eyes slowly and had looked at Tai first. His eyes had gone wide, and then he had ran a hand through his hair. There was an incomplete uncomfortable silence in the room as T.K.'s sobbing and moaning continued. Tai turned around, took three paces, stopped, turned, and took three paces back, his hands in his hair.

"Well, we'll tell the rest in the morning. All I can say now is for T.K. and Matt to go home and actually _stay_ home," he said, looking directly at T.K. "Mimi, go take your shower or go get ready for bed... whatever, but Sora... I hate to say this, but I think we're now officially joined at the hip. Where ever you are, I've got to be there." Sora closed her eyes again, sighed deeply, and put her hands on her hips, obviously protesting the judgment, but not completely disagreeing with it. Besides, why should she protest it? They had been together for everything already... except... 

Sora's eyes widened at the full implications of what he had said. He shrugged. 

"Showers, too." Sora began to blush and found that she couldn't look Tai in the eye at the moment. He blushed a bit, too, but fought to keep his composure. "T.K." The younger boy looked up, his face stained with tears. Tai glanced at the clock and sighed. "It's ten after midnight. You were out for a long time. You had better go home before your mother gets really worried. She was expecting you ten minutes ago." Tai watched Matt prepare to get up and then remembered what else he needed to say. "Thanks for coming, Matt." The older blonde nodded with a wry smile.

"Anytime. Let's go, little bro." He took T.K. by the hand and pulled him up. 

"You can tell us what happened tomorrow, T.K. Just get some sleep, okay?" Tai said. T.K. sighed and shrugged.

"After that, I'm not so sure I can." Sora looked at him sympathetically as Matt led him out the doorway. 

"Bye!" Tai and Mimi called as Sora just waved. Matt and T.K. replied as best they could and headed out Sora's door. After they were gone, Tai turned to Sora.

"You had better get some sleep, kiddo. You can take a shower later. Oh, Izzy might be coming over in the morning and you know he'll call everyone, so I bet you can't take a shower in the morning." Sora sighed in frustration. Tai laughed. 

"You can take a shower instead of me, Sora," Mimi said. Sora shook her head.

"She doesn't want to take another one today, Mimi. She can take one tomorrow night." Sora seemed a bit surprised at Tai's sudden ability to read her mind, but she knew he couldn't do it _nearly_ as well as the Demon could. Mimi shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She quickly gathered her clothes and headed off to the bathroom. Tai turned to Sora and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I should have been here." Sora waved her hands with a weak smile. Tai watched how the light hit her face and felt like a kiss was in order, but he didn't give her one. He would save that for another night. As if reading his mind, Sora shoulders slumped as she sat on the bed. Tai shook his head, hoping that the situation wouldn't get any worse.

  
  


**5**

beaten by the unexpected

  
  


They... they _beat_ me.

Actually, only one of them beat me and it wasn't even Courage.

It was _him_.

Hope.

How could someone not foreseen as a foe beat me?

Ah, but wait.

That is why I was to attack Love... because I am composed mostly of Cowardice and Hate. Hate can destroy Love. The rest of them... the rest of them overpower their opposites... Like Ignorance is overpowered by Knowledge and so on. But why wasn't it one of the others to protect Love? Why wasn't it _all_ of the others to protect her?

There are two reasons.

First of all, I am made mostly of two things. Hate and Cowardice. Cowardice, being a major part of me, makes me the most vulnerable to Courage, because Cowardice is overpowered by Courage. 

Second, Courage becomes... stronger... more able... when he is around Love. That way, if danger does approach her, he becomes strong enough to harm me. 

But... the Good Forces are weakening. I can feel it... and it shows because Courage had to get at least three feet away from me to harm me, when at first, it was fifteen.

I am winning, children.

You may have won the battle.

But the war is yet to be decided.

  
  


**6**

surprising answers and a shocking statement

  
  


Tai rubbed his eyes sleepily as the doorbell sounded throughout the whole apartment. Tai growled.

"Dang it, Izzy." Tai stood up and stretched, surveying the room. Sora and Mimi had decided to share the bed, leaving Tai in the floor. He gently shook both of the girls. "Come on, Sora. I can't leave you behind." Sora opened her eyes slowly, swung her legs out of bed, and stood up shakily. "Whoa, there!" Tai exclaimed as he caught Sora from falling back on the bed. She had moved a bit too fast for her body to keep up. Mimi, stirring a bit at the sound of Tai's exclamation, yawned and stretched. Tai glanced at Mimi and then guided Sora by the hand into the living room. The doorbell was ringing over and over and over again. Tai growled at Izzy's impatience this morning... or Davis, one of the two. It could have been any of them besides Cody and Ken, come to think of it. Besides those two, they all had the nerve to ring the doorbell like there was no tomorrow. "We're coming, Iz! Hold on!" Tai finally got to the door and jerked it open.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get here!" Izzy exclaimed as he dashed in. Then, moving groggily, the rest of the Digidestined shuffled through the door.

_Scratch that. Only Izzy would do that... this morning, anyway,_ Tai thought. Izzy was the only one dressed besides Cody, as Izzy had stayed in his clothes all night and had only changed about six that morning. Cody was just being his usual self. 

"What's the emergency, Izzy? It's-" Joe looked at his watch and continued, "-7:30 in the morning!"

"That's what time you get up for school," Izzy protested. Yolei rolled her eyes and smacked Izzy in the arm.

"Yeah... _during_ school. This is _summer_," she scolded irritably. Izzy rubbed his arm, not sure whether to take offense or not.

"Will you tell us what the emergency is?" Kari asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Decked out in her cat-covered pajamas, she seemed to be asleep on her feet. Examining them, Sora realized they were all in their pajamas, except for Joe, who had taken the precaution of wearing a robe, too. Sora herself had changed into her pajamas the night before. It was probably the last time for a while that she would do so without Tai there to be her body guard. Ken was the only one that wasn't there. 

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Davis, being the nearest one to it, opened it. 

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Ken said, apologizing. Yolei laughed. 

"You still made it, though." Ken was in blue jeans and a pressed short-sleeve button-up yellow shirt that was tucked in, making him look very regal. 

"Well, now that you're here, Izzy, spit it out," Tai said. Izzy sighed. Mimi slowly came shuffling into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Did I miss anything?"

"He was just about to begin," Joe said. Mimi smiled at him, and Joe began to blush. Matt, who was standing near him, elbowed him while lifting an eyebrow. Poor Joe just blushed even deeper. Izzy coughed, trying to take the attention away from Joe and to put it on himself. 

"Anyway, I got a message from Gennai saying to email him whenever I got Tai and Sora together, but I thought since all of us are a part of this in one way or another, we all need to be informed of current events." Everyone nodded. They all took their seats. Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Joe sat on the couch while Matt sat across from them in a chair from the dinner table. The furniture was still spaced out, but they all moved the furniture closer together. T.K. and Kari sat in a recliner together, his arm around her shoulders. Tai saw this with a growl, but Sora smiled and elbowed him in the ribs playfully. Davis and Yolei fought over a chair from the dinner table but finally agreed to sharing it... but under protest, of course. Ken got another one of the chairs, but gave it up to Cody as he sat in the floor. Izzy got the last chair from the kitchen and sat down while logging onto his computer. 

"Is he on there?" Cody asked. Izzy shook his head.

"No... He'll know when we email him, though." Izzy typed furiously, trying to waste no time. Once he sent it, he told the others to just wait.

Tai looked at Sora nervously. She seemed calm. He knew that they were both wishing for the same thing; for this madness to just end.

"Is he slow or what?" Davis said. Yolei elbowed him gently.

"It takes time for email to travel unless your on the same server. Gennai's in another world, though. Think about that." Davis sighed, shrugged, and crossed his arms. Izzy suddenly snapped his fingers and began to type.

"He's online! He got the message!" he yelled. Everyone winced.

"Hey, Iz. Keep it down. Some of us aren't awake yet," Mimi said, narrowing her eyes and putting a hand on her head. Izzy just made a wild gesture with his hand and continued to type.

"He said that he's glad I've got Tai and Sora."

"Tell him we're all here," Tai said. Izzy typed again and seemed a bit surprised.

"He said that he would rather it just be Tai and Sora, but he knows that none of us want to be left in the dark. I'm asking him... why... he wanted it to be just you two." There was a bit of silence as Izzy waited for the reply. "He said that it might be a bit embarassing to the both of you," Izzy said with a raised eyebrow and having the beginnings of a smirk. Tai and Sora exchanged alarmed glances. 

"O-kay... Just tell him to hurry up and get this over with," Mimi said irritably. Joe, who was sitting beside her, elbowed her lightly and put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"Ask him what can we do to stop this," Tai said sternly. Sora scooted closer to Tai, wondering what the solution could be. Izzy typed it in and sighed.

"He's giving a long explanation, you guys. Be prepared to sit a while." Everyone let out an amusing simultanious groan and began to talk to one another, trying to pass the time. 

"It'll be okay, Sora... Surely it isn't anything life-threatening, right?" Tai said cheerfully. Sora just offered a very weak smile and cuddled closer to Tai, who was surprised at her affectionate mood this morning.

"Hey, you guys... Hello? HEY!" Izzy yelled. Everyone stopped talking at once and looked at Izzy, who was now smiling. "Okay. He's given the first part of the explanation.

"He says, 'I'm sorry it has come to this, children. You are all in grave danger, now. Especially Sora. I learned of what happened last night to T.K. and Sora's mother, and I am afraid that this has been taken much further than anticpated.' What happened last night to T.K.?" Izzy asked. T.K. fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair and Sora shuddered violently. Tai put his arm around her shoulders, gave a reassuring squeeze, and then put his hand back at his side as Sora got even closer to him. Mimi, Tai, and Matt looked at each other and sighed.

"That's for after this. Let Gennai finish," Matt said quickly. Izzy sighed.

"He's typing again. I need to find away to speed up the connection in between the Digiworld and the real one. It's weakened since the last time we went there." Everyone either sighed, groaned, or yawned. "He's back.

"He says, 'The Good Forces have encountered unforseen problems. The Assembly of Sin has been trying to retrieve the Demon from the real world because of complications in its thoughts... something about conflicting interest." Sora and T.K. exchanged knowing glances. "'The portals that the Assembly has been opening that lead to Negative Space have been failing miserably. For lack of a better word, the Negative Matter is leaking into different dimensions, disrupting the activity there. In one dimension, time was reversed years.' Okay. He's typing again." Everyone looked at each other, now eagerly awaiting the rest of the story. "Okay. He's back.

"'Although the portals proved futile for retrieving the Demon, the Assembly of Sin did benefit. Because of the Good Forces moves to correct the damage that had been done to all the dimensions, they had to take their attention away from the Assembly of Sin. This meant that the Assembly was free to demolish bits and pieces of the Digital World, thus, gradually destroying the fragile balance between Good and Evil.' Hold on, you guys." Everyone groaned in frustration and waited for another few minutes. Finally, Izzy signaled everyone to listen again.

"'As a result of the gradual demolition of the Good Forces, the scales began to tilt in Evil's favor. That is, the Assembly. Taichi may have noticed that, when he began to protect Sora, that the Demon was some where around 15 feet away. Sixteen feet, to be precise. Now, the Demon is only affected by your courage at exactly 5 feet. The reason I know this is because there is a precise equation that deals with the erosion of the powers of Good and the increase in the powers of Evil, or vice versa.' Okay... Wait just a minute." Tai and Sora looked at each other, both wondering when they would fit into the story.

"'Anyway, the point is this. Tai cannot protect Sora much longer if they remain as they are. Soon, Tai won't be able to be as close to Sora physically as needed to protect her from the Demon. Courage will always be an effective weapon against the Demon, but it will be like an inner shield... That means that only Tai will protected with his courage. Sora will be at maximum vulnerability in a matter of days. There is only one known way to stop Sora from being destroyed.'" Izzy stopped and looked up at Tai and Sora, who were, along with everyone else in the room, leaning forward for the rest. "What can I say? He's typing." Izzy shrugged and sighed, waiting for Gennai's next message to pop up on his screen. "Okay, you guys. Here it is. The moment we've been waiting for." Tai and Sora exchanged nervous glances. Tai slowly slipped his hand into hers for reassurance. She squeezed his hand tightly and listened to Izzy intently.

"He says, 'The only way to keep Sora alive is to transfer part of the inner shield of Courage to Love. The way this must be done is told in an ancient prophecy.' He's sending it to me. Hold on." Everyone growled with impatience. Finally, Izzy began to read again.

"'One day, when Courage will not be able to protect Love with his presence anymore, the Sacred Bond will be made between them, allowing Courage to become a part of Love, ending in the complete harmony of their hearts as they become one. From that day forward, their hearts will beat together, never separating. Courage will never die at the hands of Evil because Love will exist inside of him and Love will never die at the hands of Evil because Courage will exist inside of her. The Sacred Bond will have been made, and never again shall they part, for they both will exist inside of the other. Their souls will be forever intertwined.'" 

Sora's eyes grew wide and her mouth went slightly ajar. Izzy, the reader of the prophecy, seemed a little unsettled himself. Joe and Mimi looked at each other, their eyes wide with surprise. Matt smirked and looked at Sora and Tai. T.K. and Kari, although they seemed innocent, were blushing at the very idea of what was being promoted by the prophecy. Davis even understood it and was fidgeting uncomfortably. Ken and Yolei glanced at each other, both of them having surprised looks on their faces. The only ones who didn't understand were Cody, who was too young, and Tai, who was too dumb.

"So... what does that mean?" he asked. Sora slapped her forehead with her hand and shook her head. "What? What did I say?" Tai asked. Everyone looked at Cody, who had the most amusing perplexed look on his face. 

"Um, Cody? Could you leave the room for a minute?" T.K. asked. Cody shrugged.

"It's one of those 'Wait-until-you're-older' things, huh?" All of the kids in the room nodded except for Tai, who was still clueless to what was happening. Cody got up from the floor and walked out of the room into the kitchen. Izzy sighed.

"Tai... I don't know how to put this, but-"

"You're going to have to, uh... *ahem*... um..." Joe tried to say, but was tugging so nervously at his collar that he couldn't get it out.

"You two are going to have to... I dunno... what's a good term for it?" Matt said, still acknowledging his younger brother's presence. Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Sora all exchanged frustrated yet amused looks at the boys' attempts to explain to Tai, who looked more confused than ever.

"Um, you and Sora have got to..." Izzy tried, but got even more nervous that Joe. Ken shook his head, not willing to make a fool out of himself. Davis shrugged.

"You and Sora have gotta... um..." he tried, but just like all the other attempts from the other guys, failed miserably. Maybe it was the girls' presence that was setting them all off like that. None of them knew, but they just knew that for some reason, the words that would have come out so easily under different circumstances wouldn't come out now. Kari rolled her eyes at their lame attempts.

"You two have to have sex." 

The room went completely silent as all eyes turned to Kari, who had her arms crossed across her chest casually. Tai's mouth fell open, not completely because of the true meaning of the prophecy hitting home, but mostly because of what had just come out of his little sister's mouth. Izzy tugged on his collar. Now that the ice had been cracked, he could break it all the way through with ease.

"But not just sex. It has to be the kind that binds souls." Izzy's cheeks had a tinge of red to him, but he was quite proud of himself for keeping so calm. Luckily for Kari, Tai changed his train of thought to the situation at hand, sparing Kari a heart-to-heart talk about things that should be said and what shouldn't be said... especially by little thirteen-year-old girls.

"Like soul mates?" he asked. Izzy nodded.

"And I believe that the prophecy could only come true if they were both virgins, right, Izzy?" Tai and Sora glanced at each other, both going a little bit redder.

"Exactly. If they had more than one partner in the past, it would make it difficult for such a bond to be acheived." Seconds ticked away into silence as no one moved. Cody came back into the room and sat down after Yolei got up to get him, but otherwise no one moved. 

"Well, Sora..." Tai started, but Sora began shaking her head emphatically. Tai watched her, his eyes narrowed in worry. She got up, ran to her room, and shut the door. "Oh great... Sora! Wait! Sora!" Tai got up and ran after her, the rest of the Digidestined close on his heels. He got to her door in no time and knocked. "Sora, what is wrong with you? Is it about what Izzy said?" Well, as obvious as the answer was, Tai still wanted to get the answer from her. A piece of paper slid out from under the door.

_Yes_.

Tai felt the other Digidestined breathing down his neck to read the piece of paper and passed it behind him, rolling his eyes at their behavior.

"Why can't you be with me then?" The Digidestined went silent. A while afterward, a piece of paper slid out from under the door. Tai picked it up and read the hastily written words. 

_Because it's a big decision that could end in pregnancy and a lot of things that I don't want to deal with right now. I love you with all my heart, Tai, but what if you want to leave me later on because you found someone else better? You only said that you were ready to _start_ loving me again. I can't handle you leaving me. I already lost my father and my mother. Losing the one I love more than anything would be too much._

Tai growled lowly, happy that she did love him and upset at what she thought of him. He passed the note behind him to the awaiting greedy hands.

"Is that what you're really worried about, Sora? That I'll share something so deep with you and then just leave you in my dust?" There was about a minute's passing before the next note came.

_Yes_.

"If that's what you really think..." Tai sighed, closed his eyes, and thought. He remembered when he had been eavesdropping as Sora had been getting ready for the night before. When Mimi had asked Sora if Tai would have asked her to marry him, what her answer would be. Tai had a pretty good idea. He opened his eyes, summoned his courage, and spoke.

"Then marry me."

  
  


A/N: So was that a good ending or what?

Methinks so. Hehehe.

Well, there's at least one more chapter and possibly another. If you want me to write faster, give me a little motivation here, people! Just review. I really like this series, and I know at least a couple of you do, too. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible... but help me out a little. *wink wink*

Until next time, whenever that may be, this is

Artisan of the Written Word

signing off. 


	5. Loving Sora

BY UNSEEN FORCES

Loving Sora

  
  


A/N: Well, this will prove to be a rather interesting chapter... Sorry it took me so long. I won't know if this is the end of the series until the end of this chapter, so read on and find out for yourselves. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: FOR THOSE WHO ONLY WANT THE REVIEW FOR GENESIS, SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM

DEDICATION: To those who won't recognize love and refuse to feel it... don't let yourself become inhuman because then you will truly be lost.

-To Angel... We pick on each other so much... well, not really, but we tease each other a lot

and it's nice to be able to talk to her when I need someone... and she better remember that I'm always here. *smiles* Well, of course she will... Like I'd ever let her forget!

-To Dad -er- Logan (sorry, you know I had to. You know I love ya ^_^) one of the best writers, even though he's too stubborn to admit it. Thanks for always being an email away and for being my support when Angel couldn't be there.

-To Aushie, who I am deeply sorry to for snapping at her the other day... I didn't mean it at all... I know you said you understood, but I still feel sorry. And I still feel sorry for almost making you cry the other night, too. Thanks for being there when I needed you and always being able to cheer me up by making you laugh... (although with you it doesn't take much effort. ^_~ ) But there's even more than that... I can't say it all for risk of losing all of your trust in me, but I will say this. I will never e_ver_ leave you behind. If you fall, I will help you back up... If I can't help you, I will fall with you. And you know that this a promise... one that I will never EVER break.

-To Kimaru, duh... She's been uploading these blasted fics for who knows how long, and she's still one of my closest friends... Haven't heard from you a while. Hope to talk to you soon.

-To Star_Fairy, who I talk to all the time... I'm hoping you haven't completely given up... Life's too short to not believe in anything.

-To Kari, or Karissa. Dang girl! You troublemaker! lol j/k This one is for you because I hadn't heard from you in a long time and maybe this will motivate you, no?

-To My Keeper, who will probably never see this (if you've read my poems "Fallen" or "Walking on Moonlight's Edge", you know who I'm talking about ). I love you.

-And to every single person (probably going into the double digits) who has emailed me, asking or begging for the next part. Here you go, you guys!

DISCLAIMER: **Well, dun dun dun, right? I don't own Digimon. I do own a bunch of CDs, a stereo, SuperNES, a few other things (like my CLOTHES, but anyway), but I don't own Digimon.**

Now that *THAT'S* over, let's continue, shall we?

Here's the next chapter of-

BY UNSEEN FORCES

  
  


**BY UNSEEN FORCES: LOVING SORA**

  
  


**1**

please say yes

  
  


The whole apartment went completely quiet. Even the refrigerator's continuous hum seemed to stop for a moment.

Tai watched Sora's bedroom door carefully. He was hoping she'd say yes... If anything to save her life, but it would also make him happy... but did he love her?

The door swung open, startling everyone. Sora stood there, tears in her eyes, looking at Tai with something that was akin to hurt. He didn't understand it. He had just asked her to marry him! Maybe she didn't understand the question...

"Sora... please marry me." 

Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

She slapped him. _Hard._

Tai's head whirled dizzily as the left side of his face burned. Everyone gasped. Sora burst into tears and slammed the door. Tai sucked in a deep breath and turned around, tears in his own eyes from the pain.

"What did she do that for?!" he cried. Mimi, Kari, and Yolei looked at each other and shrugged. 

"We'll go talk to her," Mimi said, volunteering herself, Kari, and Yolei, who both nodded in agreement.

"Please do," Tai said, his voice shaky. Dang, that hurt!

Mimi, Kari, and Yolei cautiously entered Sora's room, not sure what to expect. Meanwhile, the guys just stood there, too stunned to move.

"Tai..." Tai sighed.

"What, T.K.?" he asked, still nursing the side of his face.

"Did you tell her you loved her?" Tai's shoulders slumped.

"Not this again..."

"You didn't, did you?" Matt asked in disbelief. Tai shrugged, still rubbing the stinging pain away.

"No." Davis and T.K., who were standing closest to Tai, slugged him in both arms, making him yelp in pain. _"Stop hitting me!"_

"You deserved it! I can't believe you, Tai! You ask her to marry you, but you completely forget that you're supposed to tell her you love her before hand," Joe chided. Tai had had enough.

"You don't understand! None of you do! You only say you love someone if you mean it! I'm trying to make sure that I don't have false feelings for her. No matter what you people say, I still don't know if I love her!" Matt shook his head.

"But you asked her to marry you." Tai threw his hands up in frustration.

"Yes, because she wasn't going to let me save her life!" Matt fed on this.

"So you care about her."

"Absolutely!"

"And you don't want anything to happen to her."

"Right."

"And you want her to marry you."

"Yes, I do."

"And she means more than anything to you?"

"Yes. More than _anything."_

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Tai's eyes went wide. He had said it so fast that he had almost cut Matt off... Is that what he felt? Had Matt tricked him into saying it? In a way, he had, but Matt had only helped Tai break through a mental block that had been keeping him from telling Sora how he had felt. He did love her... and in a way, he had since he had met her... he had just forgotten.

Cody, Ken, Davis, T.K., Matt, Joe, and Izzy beamed.

"Then that settles it. You have to tell her," Izzy said. Davis nodded.

"I may not be that smart, but I know you gotta tell her."

"She's in a heck of a state, though. I'm afraid it wouldn't go over well," Joe said quietly. Cody shrugged.

"You may make her feel better, though." Tai nodded.

"It's possible... I do love her..." he said dreamily. Matt rolled his eyes lazily while the rest of them just smiled.

"Let's just wait and see what the girls have gotten through to Sora, okay, Romeo?" Ken said, slugging Tai gently to bring him back to earth.

"Sure... whatever." 

The smile on Tai's face didn't go away for a long, long time.

  
  


**2**

what the heck was she thinking?

  
  


Mimi cautiously entered Sora's room with Kari and Yolei almost walking on her heels.

Sora was curled up in the corner of her room, her knees drawn to her chest, staring into space. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and she seemed to be holding something in her hand. She was slowly rocking back and forth, and if someone had timed her, they would have realized that she was rocking back and forth in time to the seconds. Her eyes were wide, seemingly with fright. She looked like a cat that had just been scared out of its mind. Her mouth was slightly ajar, her lips dry except for certain places where her tears had streamed down her face.

"Sora?" Kari called softly. Sora's mouth clamped shut and she began to rock twice as fast. Mimi walked briskly over to Sora's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sora, snap out of it. Come on." Sora just rocked faster, never switching her wide-eyed gaze from the air in front of her.

"Please. You're scaring us," Yolei whispered. She had grown up a bit from the person she used to be, but it was only noticeable in such situations as this. She wasn't being demanding; she was being kind.

Sora's head snapped up, a glare etched into her features, but none of the girls believed the hateful look to be intentional. Her body shook violently once. Mimi, Kari, and Yolei looked at each other. They couldn't believe how... _frail_ she seemed. How... distant... How.... _weak._

Through her shirt, which was drawn tight over her frame, you could see some of her ribs protruding. Her arms seemed to be skin and bone, although just earlier she had seemed like a healthy teenager... Now she looked like someone who was waiting for death to come and take her away.

Kari felt the urge and took the initiative.

"Why did you refuse him, Sora?" she asked. Sora looked away, but Kari chased her gaze, finally making Sora hold her head up and look her in the eye. Mimi pulled out the chair to the computer desk, where the computer had been carelessly left on all night. She opened Notepad and looked at Sora.

"You've got to tell us. We're your friends," Yolei said softly, trying to make her voice as gentle as possible, trying not to seem demanding.

Sora looked at the computer screen and sighed heavily. With visible effort, Sora made herself get up and walk over to the computer. As she sat down, all of the girls noticed that she lacked her usual grace. Sora looked at the keyboard, sighed heavily again, and placed her hands on the home keys. Then, with a final deep breath, she began to type. 

Mimi, Yolei, and Kari stood back and looked at each other, not sure if they should read as she went along or just read it when she finished it. Lacking patience, all three bowed over Sora's shoulders and looked at the screen.

_Because it all seems like a joke to me. So... convenient. Who does he think he is? Some kind of savior? I'll make it, married or not. Although life would be easier with someone by my side, he was already my best friend and I already have all of you. You're all my best friends and I know I can depend on you... Why did Tai do that? He doesn't love me or he would have said so already. There's been so many opportunities, but he hasn't taken one of them. I can't really deal with it all right now... If I was any weaker, I'd just kill myself._

Yolei gasped. Mimi got there next and put her hand over her mouth. Kari's eyes went wide with shock, but she made no sound or movement. Sora's shoulders shook as she went on.

_In fact, maybe I'll just do it._

With that, Sora got up, gave a sad smile to no one in particular, and walked past the girls to the door.

"Sora, wait!" Mimi managed to choke out. Sora rested her hand on the doorknob and stood still. "That isn't the way! You _know _that!" Sora sighed, turned around, walked past all of the girls again, and went to the computer, typing two last words.

_Do I?_

Mimi's jaw clenched shut as she gave a look that would be perceived as impatience or anger. Sora just smiled a sad, sweet smile that said all it needed to. Kari and Yolei glanced at each other and then Sora. Kari reached out and touched Sora's shoulder.

"Yes, you do... I just hope you realize that before you do anything stupid." Sora looked Kari in the eye and raised an eyebrow in a curious expression. She turned around and placed her hands on the keyboard again... This time for the last time.

_Not stupidity. Desperation. _

With that, Sora promptly turned around again, this time not meeting any of the girls' horrified expressions, and walked to the bedroom door, turning the knob, and walking out into the crowd of guys in the hall.

Mimi, Kari, and Yolei looked at each other... Silently asking the other what they should do. There was nothing in reality they could do. If Sora wanted to kill herself, she would. She would find any way to do it. All that they could do would be to tell Sora what she already knew... 

The Digidestined would always be there for her.

With an impossibly sorrowful look on her pretty features that made her look twenty years older, Kari provided the unspoken answer.

She slowly bent over the computer and sighed, placing her hand on the mouse...

And closed the window.

  
  


**3**

trying to maintain composure

  
  


"Joe..."

"Yes?"

"You have to go identify the body." Joe sighed wearily.

"I haven't forgotten."

"I know... But you have to go now."

"Yes, I know."

"...Then why are you waiting?"

"Because I don't want to go."

"Take Yamato with you."

"Since when do you call him that?"

"Since the moment when I stopped caring if he takes it offensively. Go. _Now."_

"Yes, Taichi. I'm going."

"Izzy?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"Go to Sora. You can talk to her by that laptop."

"Yes. Okay. I'm going."

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"Go home and then come back later on. I want you to carry on a conversation with Sora."

"Why, Taichi?"

"Because she loves children... Maybe if she realizes that she still wants them, she'll say yes to me."

"Taichi, I am not a child."

"Yes, I know. None of us are. We grew up too soon, too fast... Deal with it, Cody."

"Under protest."

"I'm sorry, but please. This is important."

"Yes. Fine."

"Davis?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to the nearest pizza place and get Sora some pizza for me. My money is in her room. I'll get it for you."

"Fine. What would you want on it?"

"That comes later."

"Oh."

"T.K.?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"Take Kari home and stay with her for a while. Then, later on, I want you here with Cody."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"You're regarding me as a child. Taichi, I can't-"

"-act like you're eight again? Yes, you can."

"But Tai-"

"Takeru."

"Yes, Tai. Fine."

"Yamato?"

"It's Matt, Tai."

"I'm calling you Yamato right now. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I want you to realize when I am dead serious. Clear?"

"You've never called me that before."

"That's because I never realized what's fully at stake. It was just the world before. Now I know what that could mean."

"Mm." 

"Go with Joe. Then go to the funeral home."

"Sure, Tai."

"Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Go to the pizza place with Davis or go with T.K. and Kari."

"Yes, Tai."

"Is everyone set?"

"What about the girls?"

"Well Joe, even though I don't know why you're here since I said for you and Matt to leave already... Yolei and Cody will go home together. Yolei will go to Izzy's house later on."

"My house?"

"Yes. Mimi will go to the hotel to be with her family. She hasn't seen them in a day or so."

Taichi brought his head out of his hands and sighed shakily. He looked up at all of the guys from the floor where he was sitting. Sora had almost hit him with the door as she had passed.

"Clear?"

"Clear." They responded in unison. 

"But Tai... Why is Yolei coming to my place?" Izzy asked. Tai sighed.

"I want you both to get a hold of Gennai. I want to know if there is any other way at all. Sora doesn't want to do this and I don't want to force her." Izzy sighed.

"Okay, Tai."

Izzy headed for the kitchen where Sora and the other girls were currently. Joe waved beckoned Matt and they left in a hurry. Ken chose to go with T.K. and Kari, who decided to go with Davis to the pizza place and then go home. Yolei and Cody headed home. After Yolei dropped Cody off at his mother's so he could rest, she waited a bit and ran to Izzy's apartment. Mimi went to the hotel. 

And Tai just sat there... Indefinitely... He had no idea how long he had been sitting there. The most time his mind could estimate he had been there would have been thirty minutes... Any more than that and Tai would have felt like he was out of control... and in a way, he was.

"Oh geez..." he moaned. He had hoped she'd say yes... although, he hadn't made himself presentable...

But still!

_No! You cannot cry! You have no reason to!_

Actually, he had all the reason in the world. He didn't cry when he was younger and his sister was in the hospital. He didn't cry... until that time that she had almost died... and when he had lost Sora... when he and Agumon had to leave each other... and when he had almost lost Sora just a few days ago... 

That was a total of what? Four times? Four big-deal times? There were others, sure... but he was almost absolutely sure that he could count on his fingers how many times he had cried from the age of 6 and up.

He didn't want to be weak... That's all crying had ever meant to him. People cried when it was too much or when someone died or when someone was sick... 

People cried when they felt weak.

And Tai had only felt that a few times.

Coincidently, about half of those times he had cried had been for Sora... someone who he had never completely lost, someone who he had always loved, and someone who loved him back.

_Gah... This is confusing._

_Taichi... just let yourself cry..._

_NO! I won't do it!_

Tai picked his head up from the crook of his arm at the soft sound of feet coming down the hall. 

It was Sora.

She looked at him sympathetically.

"Izzy gone home?" Tai asked, his voice turning from the frail one he had been hearing in his mind to one that had commanded the Digidestined so many times... His eyes turned into brown marbles instead of the sensitive ones he had let show just a few moments ago... although, they had been shown only to the clear space and the shadows, he had still allowed them to be seen... And Sora had seen that... With that one glance at his vulnerable, revealed face, she had known what he was thinking... what he was feeling... what he was _needing._

Sora nodded and slid down the wall, landing next to Taichi with her knees up against her chest and her hands linked around her shins. He looked away from her and into the early morning shadows that seemed to dance across the walls in the early morning sun. She looked at him and turned his head toward her.

_It's okay,_ she mouthed. Tai looked a bit startled, as he had just been snapped out of his thought... but it was also the startled feeling he had by her saying that... Why was she telling him that?

"Okay to _what_?" he asked confusedly. Sora smiled sadly and put a hand on his cheek, making him almost swoon at her tender touch. He felt his eyes go soft again... He felt his soul become his only shield... He felt his heart being read in his eyes... His soul was being exposed, but if it had to be that way, he would rather no other person than Sora see it. She had seen every part of him... His angry side, his sad side, his impassive side... She had seen it all... Now he realized that what they had to do would be a completely new experience, because for the first time... she would not only be able to _see_ all of him.... she would be able to _feel_ him. She would feel his sadness... She would feel his heart's desires... She would know _everything..._

Maybe that's what was beginning to scare him. He knew Sora hadn't realized it yet... but what they had been prophesied to do was so much more than just "casual sex". In fact, it was anything _but._ Anything that they didn't know about each other, anything at all... It would be known to the other by the time the act was committed... It was almost too sacred.

Sora caressed Tai's face, temporarily putting his thoughts on hold as he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. He brought one of his hands up and pressed her hand against the side of his face, enjoying the soft touch. She put her other hand on his face and made him look her in the eye. Tai opened his eyes with effort and looked at her breathtakingly beautiful face. With visible effort, she began to mouth words to him.

_It's okay to cry._

Seemingly offended, Tai's expression turned angry as he turned away from her. Sora sighed silently and gently put her arms around him and pulled him back. Tai tried to protest, but he was off-balance and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She lowered him until his head was against her shoulder. She looked down at him and kissed his forehead. He looked at her face and saw that one solitary tear had fallen from her eyes. 

That tear was enough to drive Tai over the cliff that he had been hovering over for years.

Silently at first, he began to cry as he hugged Sora tightly. Then, as the seconds ticked on, his tears turned from silent to almost screaming sobs. He was wailing, moaning, and sobbing. His voice carried throughout the apartment with an echo. He squeezed Sora tighter, burying his face into her shoulder, not caring who heard him or not. He deserved to cry. He had waited too long to do it. And the best part of all is that he didn't feel weak at all. And he knew exactly why.

Sora was there to take care of him... and she was loving him.... and she was caring for him... and she was being kind to him... and she would _always_ love him.

Tai's shoulders shook as he squeezed Sora even tighter. Silently, Sora began to cry with him. She held him as best she could. She placed a hand on the side of his head and one around his chest and held on, rocking him ever so gently... as a mother would to her child.

And that's how they stayed.

Taichi letting go of his past...

Sora learning how to hang on to the moment...

Both of them learning how to love the other.

  
  


**4**

why can't there be another way

  
  


_Riiing _

"Why now?" Tai asked himself. He got up from the floor beside Sora's bed and rushed over to the phone before it could ring again. Cody and T.K. had come over... and apparently, Sora had been happy to visit with them, but she was otherwise unaffected. Tai knew that both of the young men felt a certain anger toward Tai for how he had treated them as pawn in his quest for Sora's hand... but Tai had explained his position. After the two boys saw how red Tai's eyes were, it didn't take much explaining for them to believe that Tai was desperate and grasping at straws which seemed to be becoming fewer as the hours ticked by.

Davis had brought the pizza over with Ken tagging along behind him. Ken indulged in a one-sided conversation with Sora that both of them seemed to enjoy, but both had left, leaving Sora and Tai alone again... Both casting glances at each other... Both wondering what the other was thinking... Both wondering when they would run out of excuses before they had to give themselves to each other... Both knowing the answer was soon. _Very_ soon.

As soon as Tai picked up the phone, a frantic voice on the other end began to speak.

"Tai! Sorry so late, but this is important!" 

Tai rubbed his eyes and looked at Sora's clock and sighed.

"It better be, Izzy. It's 1:30 in the morning." Izzy sighed out of exasperation.

"Tai! Believe me! It is!"

"...Then say it, Iz." Tai heard Izzy take a deep breath to regain his composure.

"There is no other way."

"....Are you sure?"

"Positive. After about twelve hours, we got a hold of Gennai."

"I'm sorry, Iz. I didn't mean for it to take that-"

"That doesn't matter now. Gennai said that he had searched the Digital World for any trace of another prophecy pertaining to the Demons or the people involved with the Demons. This is called the Demonic War, by the way. Remember that there's only one Demon left?"

"...."

"Tai? Tai!"

"I'm here, Iz."

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, the one Demon has the ability to enter dreams. He is the most powerful."

"Figures."

"Taichi! Listen to me! There's a possibility that you are in danger, too!"

"What?!"

"Once you commit the... uh... er, the act that will end the Demonic War, you will be left in a state that can only be described as total vulnerability."

"You're saying that it can kill me."

"_Exactly_."

"So what can I do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"_What!?"_

"Your vulnerability will be mental... and it might be physical. Gennai didn't specify-"

"Figures."

"Tai! Gennai didn't specify what he meant by vulnerability, mental, physical, or otherwise."

"So there's nothing I can do?"

"All you can do is hope that you aren't too weak to fight the Demon off. Gennai said that the aim of the Demon may have been Sora, but the aim of the Assembly of Sin may have been to kill you... So it's a-"

"-win-win situation for them."

"Right."

"So all I can do is hope?"

"Basically. The bond between you and Sora may be enough to help... but I'm not sure that the love you have... or any other power runs deep enough."

"You mean that something soul-deep isn't powerful enough?"

"I'm saying that may be the case. I'm going strictly by what's logical."

"Hmph."

"Yes, yes, I know. Love is anything but logical. And so is Courage. And so is Friendship in some cases. All of our abilities, feelings, and thoughts can be considered illogical."

"But together, we are the logic that binds two worlds."

"Hmm. True. We are the heroes of two worlds... Only one of which cares to remember us."

"Let's don't get into that right now. We can't have an all-night discussion."

"True."

"... Iz."

"What?"

"Did Gennai say... how much time we have?"

"...Two days at most."

"....That's too soon. The time isn't right for that... We're too young, Izzy."

"You have to make the time right, Tai. We're not as young as you make it seem."

"I've already been through the 'grew up too soon, too fast' bit with T.K. and Cody today."

"But sadly, it was the truth."

"I know."

"Well, Tai... Good luck."

"Thank you, Iz. I need it."

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

Tai hung up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds. He was devastated at the news. He might _die?_

Tai snapped out his thoughts at the sound of Sora thrashing about in bed.

"Sora?" he called frantically. He rushed over to her side and tried to hold her down. She was thrashing, kicking, and throwing punches that Mike Tyson would have had trouble blocking. "_Sora!"_

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stared at Tai. Tai opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sora's arms wrapping around him in a panicked hug. 

"Sora? Are you al-" He was cut off by Sora kissing him on the cheek, almost completely knocking him out of his train of thought. "Sora? What happened?"

Sora began to make frantic hand motions. She pointed to her head and then began to make strange shapes with her hands. She stretched her hand out above her and waved it.

"Something... _tall?_" Sora nodded. She made claws with her hands. Tai was beginning to realize what she was saying. "It had claws..." Sora nodded again and looked around the room. She finally pointed at her dark blue shirt and then at her skin. "...Blue skin..." She nodded and began to make another hand motion when Tai stopped her.

"Sora... You dreamed about the Demon."

Sora's mouth practically unhinged. 

_"...the Demon has the ability to enter dreams."_

_Oh no... It's feeding on her mind, now... Oh no..._

"Sora... I'm going to sleep in the bed with you tonight. I don't want you having anymore nightmares, okay?" Sora nodded slowly, still wondering about her dream. In it, she had been being chased by the hideous monster. It had closed in on her and held her... That's when she had started thrashing about in her bed. The worst part of the dream was when she had actually heard its hideous voice... and what it had told her... 

It had kept saying _I love you, Sora. I love you._

In the dream, Sora had been in tears.

Tai climbed under the sheets with Sora and sighed.

"Goodnight, Sora."

She patted his hand to return the thought and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to go to sleep.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her mid section and a gentle, lingering kiss was placed on her ear. The sensation that was carried through her body was aided by the soft breath that caressed the side of her face.

"Goodnight, Sora," he whispered. Sora put her back closer to him and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep three minutes later.

He did so in no more than five.

Both had fallen asleep wondering if they could do so when they were in such proximity to each other.

Sometimes we fall asleep faster when we feel safe than at any other time.

  
  


**5**

heart and soul

  
  


Tai stretched.

"Are you taking a shower tonight, Sora?" Sora turned and looked at him. He was sitting on the foot of her bed and she was in her doorway. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was 8:30, she decided yes and nodded. He looked out the window and yawned. "It's a pretty night. Too bad we can't go out there." Sora smiled sadly and shrugged. 

The day had been nothing but the old routine. Matt and Joe had called with a report about the body and the funeral home. Tai had told Sora, who had gravely nodded her approval.

Otherwise, nothing had happened.

Tai had continued to ponder the severity of the act that he and Sora must commit... but other than that, nothing had really crossed his or Sora's minds.

Sora walked over to her dresser and drew out a pair of pajamas, smiling sadly as she did so. Tai looked at her and sighed. How was she dealing with her mother's death? How was she feeling? Was there anything she needed? Wanted? There was hardly any way he could know. He knew that she didn't feel like writing or typing the answer to him, so he remained silent. 

"Well, let's go," he said as he rose from her bed. Sora looked at him and shook her head furiously. "Sora. You know I have to go in there with you. Listen... I'll put my back to you the whole time and you just tap me on the arm when you're done, okay?" Sora put her head in her free hand and sighed. She rose again, her face showing her weariness with the whole deal. She made a small head movement that Tai barely registered as a nod. "Then let's go!" he said, trying to get a smile out of Sora, who just shook her head with a roll of her eyes, but he did see the corners of her mouth almost turn into a smile.

"Whoa... Gotta turn off the light... Don't want a really high electric bill, you know." Tai smiled as he flipped the light off.

Tai took Sora by the hand and dragged her with him to the bathroom, knowing very well that she wouldn't go unless forced. She didn't put up a fight however. They walked inside the bathroom and Tai shut the door, trying to make sure that there wasn't a draft. He sighed, turned around, and made a wild gesture with his hand.

"Go ahead. I don't want to stand here all day." Sora smiled slightly and began to undress, gradually turning red as she did so. She was definitely not used to this.

Tai listened and heard the showerhead start to spray water. He heard Sora step in and sighed, crossing his arms. This would be boring, but it was his job.

The minutes passed.

Tai had his hands on his hips and his foot patiently tapping to the music in his head when he heard the water cut off. He almost whirled around, but remembered the state Sora would be in. He heard her take a towel off the rack, but then all was quiet. He figured she was drying off. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder and smiled.

"Finally! I didn't think you'd... ever get... done..." Tai had turned around slowly, only to find something that he hadn't be prepared for.

Sora stood before him.

Completely naked.

"Uh... S-S-Sora?" he sputtered. She sighed and put a finger against his lips. He took a deep breath and gathered all of his courage to keep from wilting to the floor as he began to take her in with his eyes... This time without shame.

She was a beautiful girl in his eyes... although, all of the ones he had ever seen were superficial. Hardly anything could have prepared him for the body that stood before him. Her breathing was slow and shaky, as if she was just waiting for the rejection that she was almost certain she was receive. Tai put his hand on her face, cupping her cheek ever so gently. He took a step forward... and kissed her.

This was no ordinary kiss.

This was the kiss that they had been denied the night of Sora's mother's death.

This was the kiss that would shatter all of the ones that had ever been shared with anyone else but each other.

This was _their_ kiss.

The whole world seemed to slow down... Any movement that they made seemed to be twice as slow as it would have been otherwise. Tai stopped restraining himself and made the kiss deeper, which Sora welcomed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeper and deeper until they couldn't have been told apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even deeper into the kiss. His hands rested on the small of her back, shaking. He wasn't sure where to go from here... He may not have known which step was next, he _definitely_ knew what his destination was.

He broke the kiss. It was more like pulling himself out of a gravity well... The need to go back to her was overwhelming. He saw her eyes and longed to kiss her again... he could feel the pull of her love on him... His heart was crying out for her, but he needed to make sure of something first.

"Are you sure?"

Sora sighed and rested her head on Tai's chest, closing her eyes. Then, with courage she hadn't tapped into for a long time, she nodded. It took Tai a bit of time to realize that she had actually nodded. There were feelings flowing through his body that he had never felt before... both terrifying and very, very exciting. With what little conscious thought he had left, he remembered that he had more he needed to say before they went on with this... but right now, Tai was beginning to long for something that required absolutely no words at all.

"You know we can't go back after this."

She nodded slowly. Tai could feel her heart racing as she pressed her bare body closer to him, causing him to draw in sharp breath. She was nervous... more nervous that anyone could imagine. Why did it always have to mean so much to the girl and almost always so little to the guy? Sora didn't know that Tai was having almost as much trouble as she was keeping her composure and thoughts in check. She had never presented herself like this to any man, and she never planned on doing it to anyone else but Tai... he was special somehow... Somehow, he was the one... The one that would take care of her. The one that would help her reach a new level of being... the one that would always be there... and-

"I love you, Sora."

-the one that would always love her.

She opened her eyes, looked at him, and smiled. She put her hand on his face and he closed his eyes, leaning into her hand, yearning for her touch. He put one of his own hands over hers and pressed himself into it. It was hot from the shower water that had been running over it, but Tai knew that wasn't the only reason. He kissed her palm softly and rested his cheek in it again. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, her eyes soft, caring, and loving. He smiled as she mouthed _I love you, too. _

Ah, Loving Sora.

The girl whose heart could love even those who didn't deserve it.

Such as himself.

He wasted no time. He kissed her, not as deep as the last time, yet just as passionate. Then, breaking the kiss again, he took her hand and began to lead her to her bedroom. He stopped when they entered her bedroom and stared at the bed. Sora looked at him with curiosity etched into her features, wondering what he had seen that seemed to scare him.

"Sora... I'm not so sure about this... I mean, it's not like I have..." Tai coughed and then quietly continued, ".._anything _that would, uh... prevent anything else..." He began to blush a deep red and Sora put her hands on his face and shook her head, kissing him.

_I take it she doesn't care... Maybe this is how it was supposed to be... _

Tai wrapped his hands around Sora's naked body and put his head on her shoulder, kissing her ear gently. Sora involuntarily stiffened in his arms. Tai embraced her closer to him, never planning on letting her slip away from him.

"I won't hurt you, Sora... I promise... What does happen won't be intentional... I would never hurt you intentionally." And he meant it. Tai, in his whole entire life, had never hurt Sora intentionally... she was someone that he never considered that he _could_ or would want to hurt. All of the times he had snapped at her, punched her in the arm in a good-natured manner, or made her cry... none of those times had been intentional. And he wasn't about to start now. Not when her life was on the line... Yes, two worlds were in the equation, too, but... to him... he couldn't give a care for the world if Sora couldn't live on... He felt ashamed, however, that it had taken him so damn long to figure that out.

Tai could have sworn that Sora almost melted in his arms. 

He tilted her chin up toward him and kissed her again. He kept the kiss connected as he scooted back until the edge of the bed hit him in the back of the knees. With his hands wrapped safely around Sora's waist, he just fell back, still engaged in the kiss.

_Falling... falling.... falling... falling into rapture... _

With the kiss still going, Tai flipped Sora over to where he was on top of her. He broke the kiss and took in her face... The room was dark, as he had turned off the light before Sora had taken her shower, but the light from the glow-in-the-dark stars provided enough light for him to study her. In his heart, he knew that if there was any way to tell if she was ready or not, he had to look into her eyes. As it turned out, Sora was not only exposing her pure body, but also the soul that had been tainted in her youth. Even though she was not naive, her innocence was still with her... Her father, though a bastard, had not taken it from her... The Demon hadn't... T.K. hadn't, although it wouldn't have been him... But now... It was time for innocence to become a thing of the past... It was time for it to become something that was forgotten...

For along with innocence comes fear... 

She was afraid of him.

For along with innocence comes sadness... 

She had always believed she was unwanted because her innocence had stayed with her.

For along with innocence comes torture...

The torture that she felt she could never be with the man she wanted.

With the losing of her innocence...

Fear of him would not last.

She would feel wanted.

And she would be with _him._ The man of her dreams. The man who would cradle her in his arms and kiss her, telling her not to worry... He was there... and he would take care of her. 

Tai brushed back a stray strand of hair from her forehead and cupped her cheek, still observing her face in the green light of the stars above them. 

"You know that this will give us power that we've never dreamed of."

Sora shook her head, not understanding him, but almost not hearing him because she was so lost in his eyes... Oh, those eyes... The sea of peace that she wished to be within... 

"This is something deeper than deep, Sora... This is almost more sacred than the most sacred, you know? We are the two people who will keep two worlds from being destroyed... That means so much, Sora... It may not give us power, but it will give us something... _new._ Something that we never thought could happen... We both know that.."

Sora hesitated and slowly nodded. The need for him was growing stronger, but her innocence kept that fear within her... That fear that he would hurt her... although he had told her otherwise... She was afraid. Very afraid. But the need.... Oh, she needed to satisfy the need for him... The need was overwhelming... as it was with him.

"Are you ready for me, Sora?"

With a deep, shaky breath that almost seemed big enough to make her lungs burst, she nodded. Tai, who was on top of her, felt her breath and realized that it had taken courage for her to do that. That it had taken courage for her to admit that she was ready. That it had taken what little conscience was left in her mind to admit with that nod that she was in need of him... and with his next words, he admitted the same.

"I think I've always been ready for you... Oh God, I love you."

Sora smiled softly, her face seeming angelic in the gentle light from the stars that shone down on her. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, and her lips before he rose from her.

Tai took off his shirt... then the rest of his clothes...

Instinct, Love, Courage, and Fate took over from there.

* * *

That night... As he came into her... all of the lights in Odaiba went out.

Astronomers reported the stars shone at least fifty percent brighter.

And the bond that would save two worlds was tied.

  
  


**6**

he gave his all

  
  


Sora rolled over in her sleep, encountering something that her body did not recognize in its slumber.

Slowly, she wakened from her sleep to see a man beside her in her bed. She rose to a sitting position and looked down at him.

His firm jaw line and plain yet masculine appearance set her off into a dreamy state almost immediately. The sheets on the bed covered him over his waist, revealing his bare torso. Sora looked down at herself and saw that she herself was exposed. She snatched up the sheets and covered her bare chest while blushing, but realized the silliness of it all after she had done so. What was she afraid of? He had seen her... and definitely _touched_ her in a way that no one else had... Why was she afraid of him?

In truth, she wasn't. It had only been her instinct, and now she was being childish.

Trying not to dwell on her own embarrassment, she began to look at Tai again. She traced a finger along his jaw line slowly, letting it trail down his chest. She drew invisible circles on his flat, muscular stomach. In his sleep, Tai stirred slightly, making a moan that Sora thought was born of elation.

"Oh, Tai..." she whispered, and then clamped a hand over her mouth.

Did she just.. _speak_?

_You know this will give us power that we've never dreamed of._

Was the power Tai talking about the power to _heal? _Or to give back what is taken? Or was it just something to strengthen Sora?

Sora didn't care right now. She and Tai could talk about it later. Right now, he had to know what he had given back to her in the incredible act they had committed.

At this thought, Sora stopped her motions completely.

Last night... Oh God, last night was... _amazing..._

The power had flown through both of them... They could feel it... and with it, their feelings... 

In the moment that their bodies had reached a critical level of emotional and physical strain, their thoughts, heartbeats, and souls became one...

They knew each other's desire... hopes... dreams... sorrows... 

This meant Sora knew why Tai didn't want to be with her in the first place.

It also meant that Tai knew and _felt_ what had happened the night her father had left... and all the other nights she had to watch him hurt her mother.

They knew everything in the other's mind.

All in the time of less than a second.

It was an incredible feeling.

There was no other way to describe it.

But enough with that.

_Wake him up, Sora! H e needs to know!_

She turned over, laid down, and draped a hand over his chest. He didn't move. His chest rose weakly and slowly. His body shuddered ever so slightly with each breath he took. 

Sora jerked her arm away from him. What was wrong? 

Tai's face scrunched up into one that showed pain, but he made no sound.

"Tai! Tai, wake up! Come on, Tai!" Sora began to say, but still, Tai made no movement. His chest stopped rising and, although she didn't notice, Sora stopped breathing.

Abruptly, Tai's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath.

"Help me! Please!" he screamed, his body shaking violently.

"Tai! What's wrong?" Sora cried, trying to hold him as best she could. Was he going into shock? What was happening? Tai continued to shake, and by now he had broken out into a heavy, cold sweat. Slowly, he turned his head toward her and managed a fleeting smile.

"Sora? Y-Y-You can sp-sp-talk?" he asked, sputtering uncontrollably.

"Yes, I can, but what's wrong? Tai!" Tai closed his eyes and began to breath in short, sharp breaths and exhale them twice as quickly.

"A-A-Ask Iz-z-zy," he stammered out. Tai opened his eyes and looked at Sora, obviously in pain. "I'll b-b-be alright-t. It'sss... s-sus-spos-sed to ha-ha-happ-p-p-pen-happen."

"Tai, no! Please hang on! I'm going to call Joe!" Sora cried as she got up from the bed and ran toward the phone. As she was dialing the number, she failed to hear Tai gather his breath to whisper a phrase.

"H-He can't h-h-help."

Tai still shook but Sora watched in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head. His breaths became few and far between. Sora dropped the phone and ran over to him, checking his pulse but putting her ear to his chest.

_.....beat..........................beat.....beatbeat............beat_

Sora began to cry, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she picked up the phone and tried to dial the rest of the number with a shaking hand.

_Oh God... I can't lose him, too..._

"I love you, Tai! Please don't give up yet!"

As Tai fell into unconsciousness, he felt one of her tears land on his chest.

_I can't fight it that long, Sora... please help me..._

Then his mind sank into utter darkness...

No one, not the Good Forces, the Assembly of Sin, the Demon, Sora, or Gennai, knew if he would be able to see the light again.

All they could do was hope.

  
  
  
  


A/N: *sighs shakily and lays an arm over her eyes as she throws herself back in her chair*

That was the most... _nerve racking _chapter I have EVER done...

Man... when your mind writes the fics without consulting your conscience, it can get pretty dang scary... Although, I was always at least 10 steps away from going hentai or anything like that.

Sooooo.... How did I do? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! ~er... please?

I _PROMISE_ to try and get the next chapter out before the whole dang month is over... although, I can't promise anything... I'll have semester tests coming up and everything... you guys know how it is.

Uh... Oh yeah! There should be one more chapter left... Review your little hearts out! I want some motivation! If you want the next chapter before the whole dang month is out, give me a little feedback, people!

Um.... *tries to think if she's missing anything*... There's something I'm forgetting... Oh yeah! Logan's review! THIS IS NOT PART OF THE FIC! My explanation for doing this is listed in the following statement:

Upon trying to review Logan's fic "Genesis" Chapter 8, to be precise, FanFiction.Net accused me of spamming the review. *rolls eyes* Anyway, I have added the review to the bottom of my fic to make it up to Logan, a very, very, VERY good friend of mine who wanted this on the site... So here it is. The HUGE review. If you want to read it, go ahead. I know this isn't what you wanted, Logan, but I'm trying to get it on the site like you wanted! I'm sorry... I know it's not good enough, but I tried to get it on here!

ANYWAY, if you want to read the review, skip down below the closing.

UNTIL NEXT TIME, THIS IS

ARTISAN OF THE WRITTEN WORD 

signing off

  
  


LOGAN'S REVIEW FOR GENESIS 8: CHAPTER 8:

Finally. I'm here. ^_^ Now to get on with this review... Which will be loooooong. I hope you have a lot of time, Logan. ^_^ Okay... 

1.) The first fight. Grendle and Cody. A fight of honor and chivalry. Something that both felt was necessary in some way or another. It seemed rather sad, though. Someone finding it within themselves that they had to kill someone they had always loved... just for honor? In a way, it hurts me to think that... honor, of all things, is something that has to be restored by killing the person who brought shame. That would mean so many of us would die, wouldn't it? So many of our lives... just wiped from the face of the earth because for at least one time in our lives, it hurt one of our family members to look us in the eye? Is that what it amounts to? Mostly... I'm afraid so. But, as it was their code, Cody had to do it. And Cody didn't actually restore honor. He tried to offer redemption to his grandfather... but his grandfather... the part of Grendle that still felt pain and sorrow and longing for a former life... refused. Sad... Very sad. And for Cody to watch his grandfather take such a fall... To watch as flames envelope his body... the flames that he had avoided for so long. Because Grendle had feared he would become the true beast that lived within his mind... and that had to be the way he died. So sad. Very sad. But at least the fight was over. I believe that there will stilll be a fight in Cody's heart over time, over what he could have done... But then again, his heart may turn bitter over time, as so many of ours do. *sigh* Next. 

2.) The second fight. Kari and Dayus. This fight did not disturb me as much as you led me to believe it would, but it was rather... strange, I suppose. The way you conveyed Dayus, swaying to the music of voices that cried out... He swayed to the voices of pain! To the music that they play! He enjoyed the origin of pain... He enjoyed pain... It was his friend. His only friend. But then... didn't pain betray him? Didn't pain turn to death? Didn't it all go away because of what he had given to so many? Hadn't he said he would welcome death and the pain it would bring? But he did not anticipate the amount of pain... and how it had overloaded his mind and body... causing his whole body to become an overstrained machine. To malfunction to the point of death. As Stephen King used in "The Eyes of the Dragon", Dayus had reached his "breaking strain". But the breaking strain didn't happen at a gradual pace as we often snap under a large amount of stress. All of the cries, the pain, the screams, all of the pain and death he had brought so *many*... It had all hit him with the force of a million atom bombs... The time elapsed? Hardly even a second. Can any of us *imagine* what would happen to us if we felt all of the pain that we brought to others? Multiplied by 10? 100? 1000? And then, to add the final kick when we're down, it hits all in one freaking second? Less than that? Our minds wouldn't be able to handle it. Suicide would be a relief. But then again, how many of us would make it to the point of having the decision of taking our own life or living with the pain? We would all give up hope, love, courage, our friendships, the light we have inside, the reliability that we had in our hearts, the sincerity of our minds, and the knowledge that we have obtained over the years... And without those, we would lose our reason to live. We would lose our identity. We would forget who we are. All we would remember is the pain we brought to others. We would only remember what would rather be forgotten. Okay... After that, let's go on. 

3.) Sora and Kale. I don't have that much to say about this one... It was rather sad how you described Kale's past. How you described she had watched her mother be murdered in cold blood. That can tear even the strongest of us down. Kale was certainly strong. My interpretation of Kale is someone who managed to totally depend on herself in the blink of an eye. A truly exceptional child, although the way her mind worked deep within was something that would have probably totally opposed the outside view of her. Inside, she was probably trying to find out how to depend on herself... she was probably confused for the longest time, and she may have been when she finally died. But then, Genesis came along... Inside her mind, he turned into the thing that would allow her to become who she wanted to be. She wanted to be with someone who would become the model of who she wanted to be. She wanted someone who was strong enough to hold the whole world's worries on his shoulders, so hers wouldn't seem so... awful? I guess that's the word. But Sora came along and stole it all away from her, although it took Kale the longest time to realize that Sora had never stolen anything from Kale... That she had always been in Taichi's heart. That she had always been Tai's and nothing could change that. It was sad to see Kale as she was at the end of the fight... Helpless... A child again. The same child that had seen so much violence. The same child that could have been one of the most brilliant people in the history of the planet... That same person laid on the ground, severed from the limb that had killed so many, and begging for Sora, the girl who she had so bitterly fought against... Telling her to go to the man she had loved... As her life force ran out, realizing that she was never the one to have Taichi, but in her heart, the one that she had always wished would be hers. *sighs deeply* Let's move on again. 

4.) The fourth fight, and also the most ghastly in my eyes. Matt and T.K. How T.K. was able to let himself disown his brother, I understand now. Before, I wasn't sure. The love you have for your family is supposed to be unconditional... but when the son crucifies his own father? That was not the most horrific part to me... It was when you described the way he had taken Gabumon apart and added his attributes to his (Matt's) own body. What kind of person can you be to actually *do* that! That is the most horrific, bloody, merciless thing I have ever heard of! Gabumon and his loyalty... Loyalty is a trait that we all strive for... We all want someone to know us and recognize us for that, but when loyalty becomes the thing that kills us. Why did Gabumon have to be treated that way? He was a totally innocent creature. Yes, he knew what was going to happen... but why couldn't he have refused? If he was a mega, he could have certainly destroyed anyone who had even *suggested* the idea! I mean, please! He should have saved himself, but yes... of course... Loyalty, no matter how pointless and life threatening it seemed to him, he put Matt ahead of himself... even when it was hopeless and... Logan... You almost made me cry at this part. This was almost too much for me to keep going. Why is it our virtues that gets most of us killed? We say we believe in something, we get shot. We say a certain person is our friend, we are shot down by the comments of those who seek to bring others down with them. Why is it always what a person treasures that hurts them the most? Why? It's just the way life is, I suppose... But I wish it didn't have to be that way. I suppose it would have been poetic justice if T.K. had summoned enough strength to tear Matt apart, but the warrior could only do what the physical body would allow him to. And then, the love of his life saved him... Truly poetic in all... but so painful to read. The way Matt nonchalantly regarded to Gabumon made me furious. The digimon had given something that had been given especially to it! And it was *nothing* to Matt! Nothing! It makes me wonder if people are like that if they ever had a heart at all. Well, let's continue before I get to sad to carry on through the day. 

5.) The last and final fight. Ken and Genesis. I thought it was rather disturbing how you made Sora turn into a bloody amputator (amputater, whatever) as she severed Ken's hand from the rest of his body in an attempt to save the whole world. Necessary, yes, but there must have been some kind of safeguard... as appears at the end of the story I believe, but anyway... The way you described Tai telling the others when he understood most of what Genesis was... That Genesis creates, not destroys... That it's not the force of nature that corrupts, but the men that live in nature that do. And how he was ready to sacrifice himself again, but Sora refused to let him do it... If I was her, I could understand why she did what she did. When you have a soul connection with someone and they sacrifice themselves, you can't live without half of your spirit.... Well, you can go on, but you certainly couldn't call it living. But then... She was the solution to the Genesis equation. She was what saved the two worlds. The love that existed within her and that she represented... Yes, that was why she was the solution. Because she was something that not one other was. I didn't expect Taichi to take the ring from Ken's hand (to backtrack a little ^_^) but as it was... it was another part of the Genesis equation. Most definitely. (To backtrack again-sorry ^_^*) The kiss that would have killed anyone... The supposedly last kiss. The one that was supposed to have solved the hurting in their hearts but only caused more. That would have been something that would have driven me to do the same thing that Sora did... But then... what was Kari's premonition about? And Ken is gone? Strange... But then... The next chapter is to explain all of this, which you will get out soon. ^_^ Listen to your daughter. She knows best. lol Sorry. I couldn't help it. I hope you get the next part out soon... Lord knows that you definitely not rushing it. ^_~ Just messin' with ya. That's my job as your moody teenage daughter. lol Please hurry with the next chapter. Was this review long enough? I told you you were going to get a 6-pager! lol ttyl love ya- Whit

  
  


I told you people it was long!

  
  


Please review!

  
  


____


	6. Soul Deep

BY UNSEEN FORCES

BY UNSEEN FORCES

Soul Deep

  
  


A/N: First of all, I'M SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long! It's never taken me THIS long before. *sigh* Anyway, we'll go on. 

That was a bit of a difficult chapter name to come up with. However, not a difficult chapter to write... and in my opinion, this is the best one yet. Let's get this over with...

DEDICATION: This is to anyone out there who believes that, in love, anything is possible.

-To Dad, which, as you all should know, is Logan. No, it's not biological. He's just a really good friend with his heart in the right place.

-To Mom, or Angel as you may know her by, who... no matter how much trouble she gets into, she'll still be my friend and I'll always be her friend... as long as she permits me to be, anyway. 

-To Ashley, who, if she knows something is wrong, will NOT leave me alone until she gets to the bottom of it. *mumbles something about all people from Oklahoma have something wrong with them in the head* ^_~ Just kidding with ya. *smiles* Anyway, she's been one of the best friends I've ever had. Thank you for being there for me. Just don't forget... Dr. Whit is always here. ^_^

-To Kimaru, who in her state of frenzy with school, uploads these blasted fics for me and reviews 'em too! Gotta give her credit people! *applauds* Anyway, she's still my best friend and I want to thank her for making time for me no matter what. Thank you so much!

-To Star_Fairy for working up the nerve to talk to me... the crazy person I am... although, she may have the one-up on me for the insanity plea. AND WHO NEEDS TO PUT HER POEMS ON THE SITE! For CRYING out LOUD!

-And to Kari, who's become like a sister to me. She's a great person and I respect her. ^_^ (Uh oh! What's imooto-chan up to? She's being nice! Who woulda thunk it? ^_~)

DISCLAIMER: *crickets are chirping while silence ensues* ....... Do I have to? *sigh* Well, I wouldn't want those lawyers to sue me for my precious pocket lint and all, so no... Contrary to popular belief, I do NOT own Digimon.

*wipes sweat from brow* It's over! Thank GOD for small favors. 

Now, it brings me pleasure to present the next chapter of-

BY UNSEEN FORCES

  
  


**BY UNSEEN FORCES: Soul deep**

  
  


**1**

trying to discover the link

  
  


"Sora! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Joe cried in frustration. Sora sighed and her shoulders shook. She put her head in her hands while Joe felt ashamed for snapping at her. "Please... I didn't mean it like that... I just need to know what's wrong!" Kari stood by Joe, along with T.K., Matt, and Izzy. After she had called Joe, Sora had called Kari. Well, obviously, a string of calls ensued and everyone was going to be there.

"He... I was going to... I was going to wake him up and he just.. He woke up for a second, but... he... he... he was shaking really... really bad and I don't know what to do!" she cried. Taking breaths between words had helped her pace herself, but that was about it. Otherwise, she was a physical and mental wreck. She was safe... but at what a cost. 

Izzy paled.

"It's happening."

Everyone turned to look at Izzy. Sora was still shaking... She had composed herself enough to grab clothes and actually gather herself enough to put them on, but otherwise, she was in the same state she had been earlier.

"Izzy... what are you talking about?" Matt asked slowly. Izzy sighed and looked at Matt.

"The night before last, I called Tai about some new information that Gennai had sent Yolei and I."

"Izzy, why didn't you-" Kari started, but Izzy interrupted her.

"Why didn't I call you guys? Because it was something that I wanted to leave up to Tai and Sora to tell you." Sora had a blank expression on her face and Izzy's eyes widened. "He didn't... _tell_ you?" Sora shook her head.

"No...No, he didn't," she said, shaking her head slowly. She had her arms crossed and was gripping her biceps in both hands. So much had happened in such a short period of time that she didn't know what to do with herself at the moment. 

Izzy stared at Sora for a bit and then at her bed, where the fallen hero laid silent. Tai seemed to be sleeping restlessly. His arms and legs twitched at times, as did his head, but it was almost as if he lacked the energy needed just to move.

Three short knocks snapped Izzy out of his thoughtful haze.

"I'll get it," T.K. said immediately, running through the house. Joe sighed. 

"Wait until they get back to tell us... I'll go ahead and have a look at Tai." The tall young man took three long strides to Tai's bedside and immediately brought a stethoscope out of his always-handy bag. He began to listen to Tai's heart. By the look on Joe's face, it was something so weak that he could barely hear it. Sora took slow steps to Tai's bedside, never taking her eyes off of his chest. It rose... and lowered... It was a bit before it actually rose again and she could see that it was getting harder for him to breathe because it was a shaky breath... One that required a lot of energy. Joe took his stethoscope out of his ears and laid it around his neck. His motions were slow and thoughtful. Sora was about to ask him what was wrong when T.K. walked into her room again.

"Well... Here's the rest of the gang." Ken walked in behind T.K., along with Cody and Yolei. Next came Davis and Mimi. When the new arrivals took their first look at Tai, their reaction was like that of the others when they had first gotten there.

Silence ensued for what seemed like an eternity and a day before anyone said anything.

Mimi mumbled something and Joe snapped out his thoughts to look at her.

"What did you say?"

"Lifeless."

"Pardon me?"

"He's lifeless. So... unlike Tai." Sora looked up at Mimi, who met her gaze with one of deep sympathy and sorrow.

"We know," T.K. whispered as Kari put buried her head into his shoulder and stifled back sobs. He fought back his own tears as he kissed the top of her head. 

Sora looked around the room. Her body seemed to be in this haze where she could only move slowly... where she couldn't answer a question in a short amount of time... where she couldn't be _herself._

"Joe... J-Joe? What's... What's wrong with... with Tai?" Sora asked, slowly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her voice was small and childlike. Joe stood up and tried to look Sora in the eye, but could not make eye contact with her because she wouldn't look at him.

"Well... Sora, I don't know. His heart... Something's really wrong with his heart because I've listened to hearts of patients with heart disease that sounded better than this... Maybe a heart attack? A stroke? Something caused by physical trauma? I don't know. All I know is that he needs a stronger heartbeat because he's not getting enough blood to all parts of his body, making him weak. One of those parts, however, maybe his brain. That would explain why he's having trouble breathing. But besides that..." Joe sighed deeply, pushed up his glasses, and crossed his arms. "I don't know, Sora. I honestly don't." 

The expression that came onto Sora's face was enough to make Joe and the rest look away from her.

"Oh." Matt looked at Joe and then to Izzy, carefully guiding his gaze away from Sora. She shouldn't be seen like that... The pain that was showing through on her face was something that Sora would have never let show in her right mind. She needed to be left in peace, but they couldn't very well leave her or him like this.

"Uh... Izzy? What did you tell Tai?" he asked. Izzy looked up at Matt from his stare-down with the carpet.

"Well, Matt... I... I told him that after he and Sora... saved the world, I guess... Well, he would be left in a totally vulnerable state." Everyone looked at Izzy with perplexed expressions except for Sora, who was gazing at Tai's weak body.

"Meaning...?" Mimi said, waiting for the blank to be filled in. Izzy sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and put a thumb under one of his backpack's straps.

"Meaning that Sora may not be vulnerable to the Demon..." Izzy sighed. "...But now, Tai is."

An incredible silence hit the room like a bolt of lightening.

"You're kidding..." T.K. started, but knew that Izzy had told the truth.

"That's not all. I told Tai that it was very possible that... that the goal of the Demon may have been to kill Sora, but the goal of the Assembly was to kill Tai. Either way, they would have won the Demonic War."

Silence hit the room again. They looked at each other, stunned expressions on their faces. What could they do? Was there _anything_ that they _could_ do?

Everyone slowly awoke from the silence that had taken their voices, but they still said nothing. Matt sighed, Kari sobbed quietly, T.K. kept trying to quiet her, Izzy pulled his backpack strap up farther on his shoulder, Joe put his stethoscope away, Mimi rubbed her eyes, Davis scratched the back of his head, Yolei had her face in her right hand, Cody tightened and relaxed his fists unconsciously, and Ken crossed his arms, seemingly thinking.

And Sora never moved.

"Um... Sora?" Izzy called to her. She made no sign of response, but Izzy tried to reach her anyhow. "Sora? I need to talk to you." Still nothing. "I need to know what kind of bond you share with Tai now." Nothing. "Please, Sora... This could be the only way to save him."

Sora never answered Izzy. Instead, with slow and graceful movement, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Then, almost as slowly, she swung her legs up on the bed and laid back, facing Tai.

All of the Digidestined looked at each other in bewilderment. 

Sora looked at Izzy from her position on the bed and softly began to speak.

"You want me to find the link. I can't find it with all of you here. Please... Go elsewhere until I call for you. There is a way to save him, but I have to find it. Please."

Izzy looked to the rest of the Digidestined to gauge their reactions. Joe, who had since wrapped his arm comfortingly around Mimi's shoulders, nodded to him. T.K. and Kari did the same. Yolei and Davis looked at each other then back to Izzy, nodding. Cody and Ken both gave short nods. Matt, who was leaning up against the wall, hung his head and mumbled a "let's go".

"Alright, Sora. We'll be in the living room, okay?"

Sora didn't respond.

She laid back down on the bed and stared at Tai's powerful facial features.

Izzy waved to the rest of them and they all headed out Sora's door. All hoping that the link could be found.

Sora reached one hand out to Tai's hair and touched a lock of his hair.

"Oh, Tai... This is too hard... I don't know what to do," she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

A severe wave of fatigue washed over her. She felt her eyes drop closed, but she opened them again. She couldn't go to sleep! Not at a time like this! When all of her friends needed her? When _Tai_ needed her?

Another wave of fatigue hit, this time exponentially worse. The sleepy feeling seemed to be calling out to her to just let herself go and fall into a heavy slumber, but she couldn't do it. Not when he needed her!

Yet another wave hit and Sora could fight it no more.

Without much resistance, Sora slipped into a deep, deep sleep.

  
  


**2**

she denied him 

  
  


Sora opened her eyes. She felt fully rested. Almost strangely so. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

9:30 a.m.

She rubbed her eyes and looked again. It had felt as if she had been sleeping for days almost, but only thirty minutes had passed that she could remember... Unless...

Sora ran to the door, wondering if she had slept into another day. When she heard the laughter and low mumbling of her friends in her living room, she decided that she hadn't.

Only thirty minutes had passed.

"Weird..." she whispered. She put her hands on her hips and slowly turned back to Tai, whose breathing was growing more steady, but his twitching was becoming more frequent. She put a hand over her mouth and sighed deeply. "Oh, Tai."

_Sora...._

At that, Sora's eyes went wide. She had not heard the voice... She had felt it... deep within... As if... as if...

_Don't be afraid of me, Sora! Please... please... Don't shut me out again.... I'm not strong enough to break back in..._

"Tai? Tai! Is that you?" But of course, it was him. She knew it. He didn't even have to answer.

_Talk with me... You don't have to talk....you don't have to... to..._

The feeling of his words trailed off. Sora became alert to what he was trying to say.

_I don't have to talk out loud._

_....That's right..._

_Tai! Please don't leave me!_

_I should be... be saying... the s-same to you..._

Sora narrowed her eyes. How sick was he? What was happening to him? What was making him so weak that he could hardly complete his thoughts?

_What do you mean?_

_You... You... You shut me out... You were so scared that you would... lose me that you... you shut out the link..._

_What are you talking about?_

_The link, Sora.... The link... We are one now... If we try, we can talk to each other through the soul link..._

_Oh...._

_Listen, Sora.... You can't shut me out anymore... It took almost all of my strength to get you to sl-sleep... Don't leave me again.... Please... I need you..._

_You put me to sleep?_

_It was the... the only way... Your fear was making a wall around your heart and soul... I was calling to you, but you didn't hear me... I had to put you to sleep so I could get to your mind... _

_I'm so sorry, Tai! I was so scared! ....I still am..._

_I'm scared, too... _

_What can I do, Tai? What can I do?_

_Sora... We haven't discovered the full link yet..._

_What?_

_There's more to it... than just... talking... tele...tele..._

_Telepathically._

_Yes..._

_Are you saying that I'm the only one that can save you?_

_...._

_You don't have to tell me... I can feel the answer..._

_See, Sora... That's more of the link... _

_I can feel your thoughts... the answers... the words..._

_I can feel you, too... I can feel your emotions._

_I can feel that, too.... You're being very brave, Tai..._

_But, can... can you feel the rest?_

_You're... scared... very..._

_You are, too._

_Yes, yes I am._

_....Sora... You have to discover the rest of the link..._

_Yes, Tai... I think I knew that._

_Good... You're the only one that can save me... Sora?_

_What?_

_Search my mind... this may be the last t-t-t-_

_Tai! Please don't say that! You'll survive!_

_You're... you're...you're angry, Sora.... It hurts me... I can feel your anger and it... it... it burns..._

_Tai! Please understand! I don't want to be angry!_

_I don't want you to be._

_Then stop saying you won't survive!_

_I'm not... not saying that..._

_Then what are you saying exactly?_

_That this may be the last time... not that it is, but... but that it may be..._

_I'm sorry, Tai..._

_Don't be... This isn't your fault..._

_What do you want me to do, Tai? I'll do anything you want..._

_Oh, Sora... you always... you always loved me... didn't you?_

_...Yes, I think I did...._

_I think I d-d-did, too._

_What do you want me to do, Tai?_

_Search what little of my soul is left... The Demon... It's inside of me..._

_What?_

_That's what's wrong... The Demon... The Demon is inside and is... it's eating my soul away..._

_No! It isn't true!_

_Sora..._

_No!_

_Sora, please..._

_Tai, no! It isn't true!_

_Search me-_

_No! You're not going to die!_

_Feel me-_

_No!_

_Love me... please..._

_Tai..._

_Love me..._

_Oh, Tai..._

_Sora! It hurts! It hurts!_

_Oh, Tai! I'm not angry!_

_It's not you... it's the.. the Demon..._

_Oh no..._

_Oh God, I'm losing... I'm losing it... I'm losing everything inside..._

_Tai, no!_

  
  


With that, Tai faded out of Sora's mind.

For what she feared would be the last time.

  
  


**3**

forming a plan

  
  


Sora burst through her bedroom door, ran down the hall, and stopped at a dead halt in the living room. Everyone stopped talking at once and looked at her. T.K. got up and reached out to her. Sora looked like she'd seen a ghost, and her face showed that the news she had received was very sad news, indeed. Trails of tears were still visible on her face and it was obvious that they were going to be retreaded before she had finished what she had to say. T.K. walked toward her and tried to get her to speak.

"Sora? Are you o-"

"Tai's dying! Please! We've got to save him!" she cried. Everyone jumped a little at the news. Yolei mumbled something about tact, but Mimi elbowed her quickly.

"Whoa, Sora! Slow down!" T.K. exclaimed. He knew what she had to say, but he was hoping that maybe-just maybe-he had heard wrong. As predicted by all of them subconsciously, Sora's tears began to run their pre-made tracks down her red cheeks.

"He's dying, T.K.! We've got to save him!"

"How do you know he's dying?" Izzy asked, his curiosity overwhelming his conscious side.

"I talked to him... It's part of the link. I can talk to him without speaking! He said that the Demon's inside of him! It's eating his soul away!"

Terrified gasps came from all sides of the room almost immediately. Silence soon followed. Finally, Ken spoke.

"What do you suggest we do, Sora?" She looked at him and sobbed.

"I don't know!"

"Sora! Get a hold of yourself!" Joe demanded in a stern yet strangely fatherly voice.

"I can't! I can't!" she moaned. Joe looked at everyone else and then back at Sora.

"Come on, Sora! I know you can! Just think. What did Tai tell you?"

"...."

"Sora! He told you something! He had to of or we don't know what to do!"

Sora appeared to be thinking, but no words escaped her lips.

"Sora, please think!" Matt blurted out from his position in the room.

"Did he say something or not?" Izzy asked. Sora shook her head, trying to think. Yolei walked over to her with Kari and Mimi not far behind her.

"Come on, Sora. Calm down and think," Yolei whispered, trying a different approach than what all of the guys had done.

"Do what she says, Sora.... We have to have your help," Mimi added. Kari sighed heavily and noticeably stifled back a sob.

"Please, Sora! For my brother? Please?"

Sora looked at Kari through her tear-glazed eyes and saw that she was literally begging Sora to think. Sora turned away, put her hands over her ears, and began to think as best she could.

"Yes... He told me... He told me something about the link..."

"Yes...." Izzy said.

"That there's more to it and... I have to... I have to find out the rest of the link."

"Did he tell you why?" Ken asked, piping up from across the room. Sora sighed and closed her eyes.

"He said that it was the only way to save him," she said with little or no hesitation at all. She opened her eyes to the silent room.

No one said a word.

"Well, I guess that means we need to get to work," Matt said finally. Izzy nodded. Everyone looked at the genius of the group, waiting for something. He rested his chin on his hand, his eyes staring intently into the empty space in front of him. Finally, he spoke as if there had never been silence in the first place.

"Yes, it does. I'm afraid the only way to put her inside of Tai's mind... as in, where she could see, feel, and hear everything inside... but that's impossible!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sora slowly got up, crossed her arms, and then looked at Izzy. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. With a sudden movement, she raised her head and nodded, her eyes still closed.

"There is a way." Everyone looked at each other.

"How, Sora?" Ken asked. "How can we get inside of Tai's mind? There isn't a method known to man that can do that. And you know it." Sora smiled.

"Yes, I do... but we left the realm of impossibilities a _long_ time ago." Ken crossed his arms and sighed. 

"Then what do we do?"

"Follow me." Sora turned on her heels and headed back toward her bedroom. The Digidestined looked at each other and then followed. Sora walked casually, but there was something about it that bothered all of the others. She was too calm about this. What had gotten a hold of her? Not even five minutes ago she could barely remember her name, but now she seemed to have the answers to everything. What was going on?

Matt couldn't take it anymore.

"Sora! Stop right now!" Matt yelled at her. She didn't stop. Matt looked at the rest of them. "Do you think the Demon is in her?"

Silence.

"It can't be. She has Tai's Courage inside of her now... doesn't she?" Mimi said questioningly. T.K. shook his head.

"I don't know. She's not acting like herself." Kari shrugged.

"She has a right to act differently with all that's been going on."

"Mimi's question brings up a good point. Can we trust her anymore?" Cody asked.

"What can we do if she is the Demon? Beat her to death? We can't kill on of our own," Davis said.

Joe pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose in one furious motion.

"Stop it! All of you! Have faith in her!"

Sora stopped with her back to them, listening.

"You have NO idea what she has been going through, do you? _Do you?_"

Everyone bowed their heads or looked away in shame.

"She has a right to act differently! Her freedom was taken away from her, her mother is dead, and Tai is on the verge of being in his grave, too! And have you all forgotten that Sora's mother's funeral is tomorrow? What if she can't go? I think she'd be more devastated than she is right now!" Joe ranted. Sora's eyes began to water, but she still said nothing.

"...We're sorry, Joe," Mimi said finally. Joe shrugged angrily.

"I'm not the one that deserves to be apologized to." Sora turned around, making all of them jump. In a way, they had forgotten her presence temporarily. 

"Are you going to follow me or not?" she asked indignantly, her tone suggesting that she couldn't care one way or the other.

"Yes. We will," Matt said without referring to anyone else for the answer. They all looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Sora as she began walking again, her arms wrapped around herself as if she was experiencing a stunning chill.

"I believe there is a way to... exist inside Tai's mind. The link has to be more complex than it is right now. Tai knows that or he wouldn't have asked me to find the rest of it. He's really weak right now, though. I believe that if too much more destruction goes on inside of him, he will be completely destroyed. When I talked to him, his thoughts were fragmented and hard to understand."

Sora stopped talking as they arrived outside of her bedroom. She sighed and took a step forward, putting her within five feet of Tai. The nervous twitching of Tai's hands was beginning to lessen, a sign that his nervous system was being broken down past the point of violent shaking. Although, only Joe and Izzy knew what this meant. 

"We're running out of time, Sora," Izzy said quickly. Ken looked at Izzy and then at Joe. Joe was staring intently at Tai. Ken traced his gaze to Tai's quivering hands, which seemed to be the liveliest thing about him at the moment. Sadly, that was true.

"Is there anything we can do, Sora?" Ken asked. Sora sighed and shook her head.

"I've gotta face this alone."

Silence ensued.

"How do you get inside?" Cody asked.

"Inside of Tai?"

Cody nodded.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think the Digivices could help, Sora?" Davis asked. Everyone looked at him and then back to Sora. Sora hesitated before shaking her head.

"I doubt it. As of now, Tai and I are more advanced than the Digivices are. The Digivices let you control your power, but their systems would probably overload with so much information."

Yolei narrowed her eyes and looked from Sora to Izzy.

_She knows more than he does... have they switched places?_

"Anyway, all I need for you all to do is monitor our bodies. If anything happens, as in a being of some sort appears, I want you all to have your Digivices ready. They may be the only thing left to repel the Demon."

"Good luck, Sora," Ken said. Davis nodded in agreement. 

"I know you can save my brother, Sora. I know you can," Kari whispered softly. Sora smiled.

"I know I _can._ It's just a matter of... never mind. No sense in worrying anybody... right?"

All of the Digidestined looked at her blankly.

_They're already worried, Sora... they're terrified, too... How saddening... to think that your best friends in the whole world might just die trying to save each other._

_Project Sacrifice must begin... Hopefully, it won't live up to its name._

Despite her thoughts, Sora smiled at everyone and sighed deeply.

_Concentrate, Sora... concentrate..._

Instinct began to make its moves in Sora's mind.

Slowly but surely, she put her hands over her heart. Her heart sped up quickly, but she didn't feel nervous or panicked. Not at all.

She understood what was happening.

Her heart was one with Tai's. She was putting her soul inside her heart... making her mind a part of it all, too... It was almost as if she was folding in on herself. 

She was becoming link.

Within a few seconds, she closed her eyes, bowed her head, and felt herself being pulled into another world.

The world of her lover.

  
  


**4**

deep within

  
  


_Burn... It burns..._

Sora opened her eyes slowly and looked around her.

Darkness.

_God... where am I? What am I doing?_

"Tai!" she screamed suddenly. "Tai! I'm here! I can help now!"

Light flickered and finally fixated on a dim setting. Sora gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. 

The land was barren. Nothing. Nothing that could account for anything, anyway. It was all dust. The ground was cracked from what would have seemed to be a serious drought. Sora turned around. For what seemed like miles and miles, nothing was there. All that could be seen was where the grey sky touched the land in an almost invisible horizon. The air was making her lungs burn. Even though this seemed like everything was already wrong, Sora felt something else, too. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it was there.

_How could it have gotten this bad in such a short amount of time?_

An abrupt sound that was like a mix of a dinosaur and a demon roared throughout the land. Sora jerked in that direction, scared from the quiet setting she had been in.

All was quiet again.

"Tai! Help me!"

Silence answered her. She had been confident before she had come here. Now, she wasn't sure what she felt. She was scared, for one. She may be there, but where was she supposed to go without Tai's help? Without_ someone's_ help?

"Hi, Sora!"

Sora jumped and cursed. Her eyes went wide.

"_Agumon?"_

The little reptilian digimon waved a claw at her and made what seemed to be a toothy grin.

"That's me!" Sora sputtered.

"But how-I mean-you're in the-aren't you-why aren't you in the digital world?" Agumon tilted his head sideways and put up a long claw to his bottom jaw, a gesture that would be considered to show thinking on a human. Finally, he dropped his claw to his side and shrugged.

"I don't know! I guess I'm just here." Sora's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Either that or you may not even be here at all..." she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Agumon... can you show me the way to Tai's soul?"

"His what?"

"Oh good grief."

"I know where his mind is." Sora thought about this. The common misconception in the earlier days was that the heart was the center of thought in the human body. Back then, all emotions were considered to be from the heart. Could that not apply here? The idea of soul and feelings all come from the brain. Could it be there? Or is his soul in his heart? Or was she already in his soul? She didn't know.

"Have you seen a Demon around here?" Agumon's eyes narrowed.

"...Was it something big?"

"Very."

"...Blue skin? Kind of like the blue of the sky?"

"It was darker."

"Uh huh. I saw him."

"Uh... That's not a-" Sora stopped.

"It's not a what?" 

_That's not a "he"... It's an "it"... wait..._

_"I love you.... I love you, Sora... I love you..."_

No... The Demon was a he. Or at least she hoped so.

"Where is he, Agumon? You've got to tell me!"

"What's the big rush?"

"Tai will die if you don't tell me." Agumon's jaw dropped, revealing two rows of jagged teeth.

"He's in the heart. He's already been through here. Is Tai going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Agumon. You had better come with me, alright?" The digimon shrugged his orange shoulders and started to walk away.

"I want to help, Sora."

"Sure... but where are you going?"

"Do you want to find the Demon or not?" he asked as he kept walking, never looking back. Sora quietly slapped herself in the forehead and ran after Agumon, hoping that there was enough time left. As they walked away, Sora realized what else felt wrong. 

The land was dead.

  
  


**5**

running out of places to hide

  
  


_She's here... I can feel her... She's here..._

_What I would give to hold her... to feel her... I want her._

_I need her._

_But no... NO! They made the link! I cannot go near her. I have to hide from her... but where will I go? I don't want go!_

_She hurts. She burns me. _

_She made me feel! She made me learn to love!_

_And she is angry. Angry and outraged at the things I have done._

_She hates me._

_If she cannot have me, she will have no one!_

  
  


The Demon let out another scream of agony and continued ripping Tai's soul to shreds.

  
  


**6**

forgiven

  
  


"For _crying_ out _loud! _How many years do we have to walk to get there?" Agumon whirled around and put his claws on his hips... er... where they would have been, anyway.

"If you can get us there any faster, I'd like to see you do it!"

"Don't you understand? We shouldn't be walking at all! We should have been there a long time ago! It may be too late!" Agumon shook his head.

"If it was too late, would we still be here?" Sora closed her mouth and exhaled lingeringly. 

"Let's get going, okay?" she said finally. Agumon began walking again and stopped suddenly. "Uh... I don't see a sign that says anything about a heart, Agumon." Agumon sighed and punched his claw forward. Then, the air that had been there became like broken shards of glass. The horizon that had been there shattered like a broken mirror. Agumon stepped through the hole he had made. Sora looked at Tai's digimon incredulously, but then sighed, figuring that she didn't know what else she could do. Without further deliberation, she stepped through the hole that had been made. Immediately, she gasped.

Trees surrounded Sora on every side. As she took in a deep breath, the air burned her lungs like fire. She saw birds flying across the canopy as she looked up. She looked to her far left and saw a stream. She glanced at Agumon, who said nothing. Sora walked over to the stream and crouched on the bank. The water was crystal clear. As she tried to see the bottom, however, she saw nothing. The stream could have been considered a narrow river because, as far as she could tell, the bottom had to be at least 200 feet down. 

As she looked across the water, she saw more trees. All the trees she had seen were exactly the same. Almost suspiciously so. There were sounds that she couldn't identify at first, but finally she realized that it was the sound of crickets and frogs. It was almost like a warm summer's night. Mimi had once told Sora about how she had gone to the country last summer to visit cousins. She had described it as comforting noise. Sora believed this is what Mimi had heard, except she was absolutely sure that it wasn't as intense as this.

"Agumon..." The orange dinosaur-like digimon padded over to her.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"The Forest." Sora turned to him.

"The _Forest? _This is not where you were supposed to take me, Agumon!" Agumon padded a few more feet toward her.

"It's not just any forest, Sora. It's the Soul Forest." Sora's face went from exasperated and worried to curious and questioning.

"The Soul Forest?"

"Everything here represents Tai."

_It isn't Agumon... it can't be. It has to be Tai... or his subconscious. It's his subconscious because the... _conscious_ Tai wouldn't have been able to think of this. Agumon represents... Tai's subconscious!_

"Oh really?" Sora ventured, looking around for any sign of the Demon. "Agumon" took the bait.

"Yeah. See the trees, Sora?" he asked. Sora sighed.

"How can I miss them?"

"Touch one." Sora's gaze fell to Agumon.

"What for?"

"Hurry. There's not much time. Don't argue." 

_OH yeah... it's Tai's subconscious alright. Agumon was never really assertive like that._

Sora sighed and took three steps forward to the nearest tree. She looked at Agumon warily, who said nothing. She took her hand and, with only a moment's hesitation, put her hand on the tree. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy that made her throw her head back and shut her eyes in pain.

_***_

_"Look! Look!" Cody shouted. Everyone turned to where he was pointing. Sora's head was back, her eyes watering. She seemed to be in a painful situation. Her hand was glowing a dull golden color._

_"Get out your Digivices! Now! We've got to be ready!" Matt shouted. Everyone held them up to Sora and hoped for the best. _

_***_

Sora moaned as she felt herself being pulled into something that ran deep.

_It hurts me to be with her.... but I have to stay with her. I love her._

Sora jerked her hand away from the tree and glared at Agumon.

"You didn't tell me it would hurt," she said in a deathly tone. Agumon sighed.

"That's just a part of being here." Sora rubbed her palm gingerly with the fingers of her left hand.

"It hurt, Agumon." Agumon shook his head and made what appeared to be a grim smile.

"Just wait until we get to the dead trees." Without looking at Sora's suddenly pale face, Agumon began walking through tight spaces between the trees. Sora hesitated only for a moment as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. 

_***_

_"I.... I think it's okay now." Matt never moved his eyes from Sora._

_"Are you absolutely sure, Izzy?"_

_"Honestly, no."_

_"I won't lower the Digivice until you're absolutely sure." Izzy sighed._

_"Matt. She's okay." Matt, never wavering his eyes, lowered the Digivice to his side and slipped it in his pocket._

_"We'll see."_

_***_

"Agumon... where's the Demon?" He shrugged.

"Somewhere in the Forest."

"What do all of these things represent?"

"All you need to know for now is that the trees represent Tai's soul and the ideas that have become a part of him."

_(it hurts me to be with her)_

"Why did you make me touch-"

_(but i have to stay with her)_

"-that tree? Was there any-"

(_i love her)_

"-reason that you made me do that?"

"Yes. There was."

"Why was that?" Agumon sighed heavily, but kept walking.

"There may be a time that you question his love for you. That tree represents an idea that has become a part of Tai. No matter how much you hurt, he will be there. I told you to touch the tree because you need to know that you are a part of him. A part of what makes Tai 'Tai'. If you question his love for you... what he really feels, you'll remember that there is proof he lives for you. That way, you won't have to question everything he feels for you... Later on, the lack of proof could cause you to separate. If you did that with the bond you have now, however, you will both die."

"Oh."

"Keep walking, Sora. Our time is short." Sora was almost in a jog to keep up with the little creature, no matter how large she made her stride, he always seemed to be at least 5 feet in front of her. 

Suddenly, a roar of stupendous proportions rang throughout the once-peaceful forest. Sora felt her heart skip a beat, but she remained calm. She forced herself to. She knew that being in panic would be no help to the situation at all. Agumon stopped abruptly.

"You are on your own." Sora's eyes went wide with fright.

"Agumon, no..." she moaned. Agumon took a step backward.

"Good luck. Save him, Sora."

"NO! You can't leave me, too! No!"

"Go through the trees ahead of you-"

"No! Don't leave me!"

"-and keep going until you reach-"

"Please! Please don't!"

"-the Demon. He will be waiting for you because-"

"Tai! I know that's you! Please don't leave me!"

"-he can sense your presence."

"Agumon! Tai! Whoever, please! Don't leave me!" Sora sobbed as the tears began to run down her face in salty streams.

_***_

_Ken's eyes went wide with astonishment._

_"Everyone! Look!" he called, a hint of sadness in his voice at the sight. Kari sighed._

_"She's crying..."_

_"No... this isn't just crying... this is... is... more than that. What if she's lost someone else? What if she's lost Tai?" Mimi asked worriedly. "Those are not just tears. There's something that goes with them. I can tell by looking at her."_

_"If she's lost someone else, it isn't Tai."_

_"How do you know, Izzy?" He laughed quietly, his sadness making his voice heavy. He looked at Mimi and shrugged._

_"We're not dead."_

_***_

"I have to leave, Sora. I have no choice. You are on your own. Realize that." Sora fell to her knees, the tears coming on more heavily.

"_Don't leave me, too! Don't! Please!" _Agumon just took another step backward.

"You are never alone, Sora. Live for those who love you and live for those who will always love you."

"Agumon, please!"

"Live for their love and you will survive." As Agumon began to walk backwards at a more steady pace, he steadily disappeared into thin air. Sora watched in disbelief as Fate and Destiny dealt her a cruel hand. 

Sora sobbed for what seemed a few minutes. With strength that she had dug up from within herself, she got to her feet and dusted off her jeans. 

_Everything's so real here._

"I-I'm... I'm coming, Tai. Hold on. Please."

With words of Courage from within herself and within Tai, she trudged on.

On her way, she didn't touch another tree.

_***_

_"She stopped crying. That's good news, I guess," Davis said with a shrug. Everyone else nodded in agreement._

_"Let's hope nothing gives her reason to start up again," Matt said quietly. _

_With all of their attention focused on Sora, everyone went still again._

_***_

"It _can't_ be far!" Sora cried in exasperation. She had been walking for what seemed an eternity, but in earth time was only a few minutes. Her patience with the Demon had grown far too thin and, in her current frame of mind, was ready to tear the... _thing_ apart.

Another roar rang throughout the forest. Sora staggered as her hands flew to her ears. When she thought that it had stopped, she put her hands down warily. 

That roar had sounded _very_ close.

So close it seemed that she should be on top of the Demon. 

Where _was _it? He? Whatever? Where was the thing?

Sora began walking again. It _couldn't_ be far. With confident nod, she started walking a bit faster.

In about five minutes by earth time, Sora ran into something and fell back.

"What the-?" she yelled, rubbing her head. She looked up and tried to see what she had run into, but all she saw was trees, trees, and more trees. She got up, cursing silently, and dusted off her jeans again. She put her hand up carefully to the spot where she had hit something and her mouth dropped open. What appeared to be the landscape was a flat surface. She ran her hand along it and saw that it was not _just_ a flat surface. It was a _huge_ wall. She ran her hands up as far as she could and felt that the wall was at least eight feet tall-well out of her reach. But... this wall was smooth. Like... Like...

Glass.

Sora pushed on it to see if it was really glass - that maybe it had a little give to it - but she only confirmed that it was glass. Sora sighed.

_This might hurt a little bit._

Sucking in a deep breath, Sora cradled her right fist with her left hand and rammed her elbow into the glass wall. In astonishment, she watched as it shattered into what seemed to be a million pieces, leaving a gaping whole wide enough for her to step through. Then, with her eyes wide open, she watched as the pieces of glass simply disintegrated. She stared at the air where the pieces had been in the air and then at the whole in the wall. As she peered through, she gasped.

Dead. 

Everything was dead.

The trees were all discolored and dying. There were no birds and no crickets as there was on the other side of the wall. There was no trickling stream that Sora could see. Most of the trees appeared to have been cut... or torn down. As she walked into the place, she felt dread settle in the bottom of her stomach. She looked up and saw a black sky. The forest itself seemed to be giving off just enough light for her to see, but it was almost too little. She bent down, examining one of the cut trees, and saw claw marks marring the bark. 

She stood up and felt an abrupt pain in her right elbow.

_***_

_"Joe! Joe, look!" Joe brought his head up sharply from his comfortable position against the wall. He had almost been asleep._

_"What _is_ it, Cody?" he asked with a hint of irritation. The boy began to stutter, so Mimi took over._

_"Sora's bleeding!" she said in an exasperated tone. Joe quickly hopped to his feet, pushing his glasses upon his nose at the same time._

_"Give me my bag! Quick!"_

_In the commotion about Sora, no one noticed that where the fallen hero was laying, the sheets were rapidly turning a dark red._

_***_

She looked down and saw the blood running down her arm. She held her forearm in her left hand as she began to examine more closely. She saw that the blood had already run down onto the palm of her right hand. As she looked at her elbow, she saw that there was absolutely no glass in it. Just deep cuts. She looked up, her eyes wide with frightful awareness of her surroundings. 

_I've got to go on..._

Gripping her elbow as tightly as she could manage to stop the bleeding, she trudged on.

_***_

_"That should stop the bleeding sooner or later... She hasn't lost that much blood," Joe said with a sigh as he backed away from Sora, who now had a heavy bandage on her right elbow from Joe's bag. Everyone looked at each other. Kari looked at T.K., who had his back to Tai lying on the bed. All at once, she shrieked._

_"Kari? What is it?" T.K. asked frantically. All she could do was put one hand over her mouth and point with a shaking finger to something behind him. He whirled around and made a choking sound as his breath caught in his throat. _

_"Joe! Tai's bleeding!"_

_***_

"Whoa-kay... This hurts just a _bit_ more than planned," Sora muttered through her teeth. "Reeeeally smart, Sora... smash through glass with your elbow. You won't get hurt. Really. It'll just slice your elbow open but you won't feel a darn thi-"

Sora stopped her grumbling immediately once she heard what sounded like a tree crashing to the ground.

_It's CRUNCH time!_

Sora smiled wryly at the annoying voice in her head. Without thinking, she let go of her elbow. She drew in a hissing breath, but quickly recovered. Slowly, as not to startle the monster, she began to walk around the trees to look at where she thought the Demon was.

And... she was right.

There, slicing away at tree with an intense anger that Sora could _feel_, was the Demon.

The Demon's body seemed to pulse a navy blue light. As... _he_ brought back his hands to deliver another striking blow to the tree, Sora saw that there was no skin on his claws from the way he had been tearing everything down. It was a raw surface that seemed on the verge of bleeding, but she wasn't sure that Demons could bleed. There were scratch marks on his whole body from where it had recklessly ran through the trees. The Demon howled in misery once again, the sound mimicking that of what we would associate with a dinosaur. Perhaps a t-rex. Sora could not see the Demon's face, but figured that there was something disturbing showing through on it. The spikes that had been around the Demon's waist had been retracted apparently for they were no longer showing. It's tail swung around like a wilted bat, but exponentially more dangerous. Sora knew it could sense her presence, but what was she to do? 

_Go by instinct._

"Hello there," she said softly. 

The Demon whirled around with lightning quick reflexes, but those same reflexes were of someone who had been _scared_. Sora saw that something she hadn't seen before when the Demon had his back to her. His claws were _coated_ in sticky, dripping, dark red _blood._

Suddenly, Sora felt this hatred well up within her.

_He's killing Tai... and he killed my mother..._

The anger... the rage... the sadness... the fear... it all hit Sora at full force in that one moment.

And she could barely keep it in.

"You.... You...." she began to sputter, but clenched her fists. 

_Don't lose composure._

"You need to leave right now," she said in what she hoped was an assertive tone.

The Demon, its sickly green eyes glowing brightly, hesitated. Then, ever so slowly, shook his head. Sora felt anger well up within her, but kept it back by pure will.

"Now."

The Demon didn't respond. Sora felt something within her grow like a monstrous disease. It both sickened and strengthened her at the same time.

"Leave now."

No response. The Demon stood there with his knuckles hanging past his knees. Sora felt the thing inside her grow.

"_Leave!"_

Again, no response. 

The fear.

The fury.

The sadness.

The guilt.

The grief.

She felt it all hit her exponentially harder.

All in one _second._

With a force that she had _never_ felt before, she began to pulse with white light, illuminating everything around her. She even blocked out the Demon's dark pulsing light. The monster inside of Sora grew... and grew... and grew. She almost couldn't control it. Some sort of instinct kicked in and, suddenly, the power she felt within her began to channel itself... concentrate into a much more controlled substance. Then, that little instinct in the back of Sora's mind, let go.

Then, almost as if everything were in slow motion, it all happened. 

The white glow that had surrounded Sora had changed into a channeled beam that shot from her then outstretched hands, throwing her a step or two back. The beam rushed out of her hands and hit the Demon squarely in the chest. The Demon released a roar of pain that shook the forest and everything in it as he began to fall backward. Sora watched with a sick amusement that frightened her as the Demon's chest seemed to shatter.

Sora took a few steps forward as the white glow built up around her again.

"You've taken my freedom." 

She held her hands out in front of her hand pointed them at the Demon. In another second, Sora hit the Demon squarely in the chest again, causing the Demon to let out a more pain-ridden roar. An expression came onto Sora's face of satanic happiness. It wasn't a smile, but it was something akin to the feeling of contentment. 

"You killed my mother."

She held out her hands again, repeating the motion that she had done already twice before. This time, as the white beam of energy hit the Demon in the chest, he only twitched and moaned loudly. Sora felt even more anger when she saw that the Demon wasn't dead.

"You're killing Tai."

This time, the glow charged up even more. Sparks began to fly around Sora as the power became almost too much for her. The anger was getting worse... more intense. Sora felt it burn her... hurt her... but she didn't care. The scary part of this... power was that it made her feel good in an almost evil way. She was enjoying the pain that it brought her. It was allowing her to destroy the thing that she... she...

Hated.

It was allowing her to destroy the thing she hated.

And she loved that.

The sparks that had been coming from her settled on the ground all around her. In her carelessness, Sora didn't see that the dry ground and the small amount of vegetation that was still on it had burst into small flames. The fire spread and soon all of the dead trees, whether they had just been cut down or not, quickly became fiery statues. 

_Sora! Stop!_

Sora ignored the words in her mind... rather, they were too weak for her to hear them. She continued to concentrate the power within her. Loving the pain it brought her in hopes she could kill the thing that killed part of her will to live. 

Suddenly, a movement caught her eye. Temporarily distracted from concentrating, Sora let the power die down a bit and looked around her. 

There, with the scars of a warrior and the pain of a dying man etched into his features, stood Tai.

Sora stood in shock as the power within her that she had concentrated into an unstoppable beam died down.

"T... T... _Tai?" _

Staggering toward her, Tai managed to make a nod. He had scars all over his body. It was strange because he hadn't been that way in real life, but on some subconscious level, Sora knew that these were emotional and mental scars. He was in regular clothes. He had on blue jeans and a yellow shirt. They were blood caked and sweaty, but Sora didn't care. For some reason, he was holding his elbow. When she looked closer, she saw that blood was dripping around his hand. On this, she did not make the connection. Instead, she felt happiness that he was alive. That he had made it this far. That she hadn't been too late to save him. Sora ran to him and suddenly laughed as she put her arms around him to steady him. 

"You're okay!" Tai looked up at her and shook his head sadly, still staggering. When Tai spoke, Sora felt the shame and guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"Look what you've _done!"_ he cried in pain. His face was covered in a kind of hurt that made Sora feel like she should be shot on the spot. Tai made a gesture to the world around them and Sora looked in horror.

Everything was _burning._

And this was _Tai's_ soul.

Sora came to the horrifying conclusion.

She was burning Tai faster than the Demon was.

She looked back to Tai, her expression loaded with guilt and shame. A lone tear traveled down her cheek as Tai looked at her with so much pain.

"Your... Your hate... You hate the Demon... that hate is killing me, Sora!" Sora shook her head in disbelief as she took her arms from around Tai. 

"I was trying to get rid of it!" she said, neglecting to tell Tai of its gender in her one and only chance to defend herself. 

"_Look at it and tell me if you've killed it!" _he screamed at her. Sora glared at Tai, but realized he had every right to be this way to her. After all, she had burned the soul trees that made his essence... who he was... She had hurt him almost as much as the Demon had. And to think, the fires were still burning. So Tai was still dying. 

And she was the cause of it.

Tai made a wild gesture toward the Demon with the hand that had been supporting his bleeding elbow. When Sora saw the blood again, she realized why.

_Oh my God... we're connected... _

She looked down at her own elbow and then at Tai's.

Both were in the same condition.

_Oh Tai... Oh Tai, I'm so sorry..._

"Sora! Look! Please!" Tai cried, this time weakly. He hadn't meant to yell at her... but some things have to be done to get the point across.

Sora looked up at Taichi's face, a face with so much pain and regret on it, and then at the ground. With a courage that she knew was never hers, she turned around slowly and gazed upon the Demon.

The Demon's head was back against the ground. His arms were lying flat and crooked on the ground. Compared to his body, they seemed like logs sticking out of a huge muscular yet seemingly malnourished torso. His legs were bent at the knee, rising up in the air like lone mountains on the desolate plain that was his body and the ground around him. Sora looked back at Tai who made a furious motion to look again. This time, she knew exactly what he wanted her to look at. 

The Demon's chest.

Sora gasped in sudden horror and disgust at her actions. The Demon's chest had been skinned. The force of the beam of power that Sora had shot into it three times had forced the skin back to reveal ribs that were hitching slowly. There was black blood everywhere and there was a low moan of pain coming from the Demon that Sora had not noticed before. 

This... _thing _wasn't dying. 

It was just suffering.

"Sora.... Don't you _see???"_ Tai said weakly. Sora turned back to him, the tears in her eyes too much for her to keep back as they tumbled down her cheeks.

Tai hobbled over to her and gently put a shaking hand on her shoulder.

"You're being... being... evil... at heart. You're out to make the... the... Demon suffer... If you had just killed it... it would have been different... but a part of you wanted to make it suffer," he finally sputtered out. Sora looked into Tai's eyes.

"Are you even really here?" she asked quietly. Tai nodded.

"I... I did what you did... became a part of the link... I am here.... with you," he whispered weakly. "This... this Soul.... Forest... isn't just mine... it's both of ours combined... You're hurting yourself... those trees that are burning... you're hurting yourself, too... you're just so... so... _angry_ you can't feel it."

Sora cried silently, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"Touch one of the trees... Touch a burning one... see what you've done."

"But Tai! I already KNOW what I've done!"

"The hell you do! You have to _feel_ it to know!" he yelled. Sora cringed. "I'm sorry... I must do that... yell at you... to get you to understand. Otherwise... you think it's not real... Sora... you can't afford not to believe that it's real... you're killing us both here."

Sora closed her eyes and clenched her fists. He was right... she didn't really understand. She was feeling too much... it was blocking out all of the pain.

"Touch that burning tree."

"But Tai! The fla-"

"They won't hurt you." Sora looked at Tai skeptically, but obediently walked over to the tree Tai had gestured to with his head. Taking three steps that were heavy and hesitant, she came within reaching distance of the burning tree. Glancing back at Tai's hurt yet stern face, she looked back and put her hand on the tree.

She was struck with a sudden pain that made her throw her head back. She screamed as pain ripped through her body. The flames on the tree licked at her hand, but never left a mark. Sora would have gladly accepted the burns they would give versus the hurt she was feeling. A sharp heavy throb struck her head like a monstrous headache. Her legs felt weak as her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, sobbing.

Tai hobbled over to her as best she could.

"What did you hear, Sora?" he asked as calmly as he could. Sora sobbing figure couldn't make out words for a second. Finally she answered.

"Scr-Screams... I h-h-h-heard scr-eams..." she sobbed out. Tai put a hand on her back and felt the sobs as they came continuously, fighting his own tears. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but she had to learn.

"Do you know whose screams those were?"

There was no answer from Sora... just her tearful sobs as she tried to recover from the event that had just happened. She couldn't have come up with an answer if she had tried.

"Those screams were _mine, _Sora."

Sora looked up at Tai with a wet face and a dull horror etched into her features. For a moment, the pain on his face was gone and he looked impassive to her. Perhaps that was so he wouldn't feel anymore of her pain. Sora bowed her head and began to sob again at full force.

"Sora... Sora, look at me." 

Sora refused, shaking her head.

"Sora, look at me."

She shook her head again, sobbing even louder.

"_Look at me!"_ he screamed. He had raised his voice to her so many times that day, but she wasn't listening to him.

"_What do you want from me?"_she cried. Tai narrowed his eyes in a pitiful attempt to keep from crying.

"_I want your attention!_"

"_Well, you have it!_" she screamed. Tai sighed in exasperation. 

"Sora... don't you realize that the hate that's a part of you has changed you? The old Sora would have NEVER made a creature suffer. The only reason you didn't kill the Demon right off is because you wanted it to suffer, didn't you?" Sora just glared at Tai. "Didn't you?" She bowed her head and sighed.

"I don't know why I did. I didn't even know I could do that."

"You had the power to... you may not realize it, but somewhere deep in your mind... your heart... your soul... you wanted the Demon to pay for what it had done." Sora just stared at Tai. "The Demon is like... Piedmon or Puppetmon... or Devimon or any of those evil Digimon used to be. They're all working for a higher power. It does you better to destroy them and weaken the supreme enemy than it does to just let them suffer and build up their strength to use for revenge, doesn't it?" Sora said nothing. "When we are hurt, we have more of a reason to come back and cause harm than we do if we're just left alone... we can't come back if we're dead. You understand that." Sora nodded slowly. "Well, then... If you just hurt this Demon... make it suffer... it's going to come back sooner than it would if you just killed it. As we know with Myotismon, he may come back... but it will take him a while to get here." Sora nodded again. "But... you did want the Demon to suffer instead of just dying because you wanted it to feel the pain it had brought you. If you didn't feel that way, the Demon would already be dead." Sora sat silent for some time.

"He killed my mother." Tai nodded slowly. 

"I know that..." His eyebrows then knit in confusion. "Wait a minute... you just called the Demon a-"

"He. The Demon is a he, Tai."

"How do you know?" Sora sighed deeply and got up from the ground, her breath hitching a bit from her sobs. 

"Because..." Sora stopped. What harm would it do to tell Tai? I mean... he couldn't get _jealous_ or anything so... "The Demon is in love with me, Tai." 

At first, Tai showed no reaction. Then, a slow frown crept onto his lips. He managed a small "oh" and went silent.

"Tai... nothing's going to happen... I mean... look at the situation..." Sora started, trying not to let herself believe that Tai might be jealous. Tai nodded with a slight smile.

"I know... I mean... I know... but..."

"But what?"

"It's different now."

"Why is it different?"

"Before... we could have just killed it. Now... Now..." Tai narrowed his eyes to finish as he looked at the Demon, but no words came from him. Sora narrowed her eyes at Tai.

"Now... what?" she coaxed. He sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Now the Demon has... _humanity."_

Sora's jaw practically unhinged from her face.

"Tai... you _can't_ be serious. I mean-"

"Sora, the Demon has humanity. He can love now," Tai said simply. Sora opened her mouth to object, but sudden thoughts stopped her. Tai had a point. If the Demon could love from a background of so much hate, then maybe there was a chance for the Demon to change completely. Sora saw what Tai was thinking of. She was surprised he had thought of it instead of herself. 

"I know what you mean... but..." Sora stopped. What could she say? Maybe the Demon was under the influence before and was slowly breaking free from the spell that the Assembly of Sin had cast on it. She was totally clueless to what she could do. 

Suddenly, the Demon twitched and rolled over onto his side. Taking a deep breath that sounded like a dull roar, the thing literally _hopped_ onto his feet. Both Sora and Tai stood in disbelief as the Demon cast a glare to Tai and began stomping off at what would have been considered running pace for a human but only long strides for this huge monster. Tai looked at Sora with his jaw hanging loosely from his face.

"We've got to find out where it... he... whatever is going!" he exclaimed, casting a glance at the rapidly disappearing figure that was the Demon. Sora gave a weak sigh.

"But Tai! What are we going to do to it?" she asked. Tai shook his head. 

"That's up to you. I can't fight anymore. I'm too weak," he said, speaking hoarsely. Sora closed her eyes and fought the tears so she wouldn't feel so weak when she cried.

"So you're not coming with me." Tai shook his head sadly, holding his elbow in one hand.

"I can't."

"Then I'm on my own."

"I'll be there... I think... it'll just be in a way that can't really help you." Sora opened her eyes and looked at Tai with a perplexed expression.

"What do you-"

"You'll see." Sora sighed deeply and turned away.

"Then I guess... goodbye for now." Tai reached out weakly and brushed her cheek with a part of his hand that had no blood on it.

"For now... just for now." Sora smiled weakly and felt Tai's hand fall away from her cheek. She turned in his direction to say something, but, to her surprise, he was no longer there.

"...Just for now."

With that, Sora began to run as fast as her body would allow her to. She had to catch up with the Demon.

It was literally a matter of life and death.

_* * * _

_"Have you got Tai bandaged up yet?" Davis asked worriedly. Joe smiled grimly._

_"Yes... but he's lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid to move him because of... well... whatever the hell is going on." Joe laughed bitterly and stood up, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. Kari stared at the body of her fallen brother blankly while T.K. put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Cody sighed deeply and looked at the elder Digidestined around him. They all seemed so... stoic. No unaffected, however. Just stoic. It was hard to explain. They all had this certain sadness about them, but other than that, nothing seemed to be wrong. It was like they were all in shock after someone had just... died._

_Ken saw Cody's examining gaze and smiled wryly. He knew what he was thinking. He had had the same look on his face at his own brother's funeral. Then it struck him. They had all given up. They thought that they were going to lose Tai and Sora, no matter how hard the two tried to save themselves. A part of them all had all given up and they were already grieving._

How can we call ourselves friends when we give up before the fight's even over...

_With an expression of extreme helplessness, Ken buried his face in one of his hands and began to cry softly._

_* * *_

Sora panted as she ran. She had been running nonstop for the last few minutes and it was beginning to take its toll on her already weak body. She was used to running. Any athletic person would be. She was exceptionally weak however from the loss of blood and harrowing encounters with hurtful thoughts. 

_This is the first time I can actually recall being hurt by a tree._

Sora smirked a bit and kept running. Suddenly, she felt stronger. Her body began to feel rejuvenated. She slowed down and began to take notice of the things around her. She was in a part of the forest that wasn't dead now. Everything was lush and green. Just as it had been when she had entered the Soul Forest. Trees stood farther apart than before, but they were just as beautiful and breathtaking as they had been when she had entered the forest. She looked at the ground to see what seemed to be an infinite amount of flowers. All red and gold. She smiled as she realized the symbolism of the two colors. She could feel something... it was almost like it was in the air... but she could feel it... Oh... how she could feel it. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart and smiled broadly.

It was Courage... she could feel Courage.

She could feel Tai.

She sighed with temporary happiness that disappeared as soon as the breath left her lungs. She had to find the Demon. And she had to find him _now._

Sora walked for a little bit until she spotted some trampled flowers. She bent down and examined them closely. Sure enough, the size of the area that had been stomped on was the approximate size of the Demon's foot... as best she could remember, anyway. She realized that she had just wasted time by even trying to examine the footprint because there was only one thing it could belong to, but... here, she was never sure of anything. 

She scanned the area for a similar footprint and found one four feet away. 

_That is one hell of stride that thing has. _

Sora thought in amazement at how long the Demon's legs must have been to reach that far. She scolded herself for wasting time again on such a trivial matter and began to jog in the direction the footprints were pointing. She waded through a knee-high flowered clearing. The trees ended on a neat row. Beyond that row was a field of _beautiful_ red and gold flowers. Gentle hills were spotted along the horizon and covered in these beautiful flowers. She kept walking until she saw what she had been looking for.

The Demon.

And it was dying.

Sora could tell because in this place, you could feel emotions and certain other things. She could feel sadness in the air that had been with the courage. The courage was thick and strong, but the sadness was almost as powerful. There was also a certain pain. She couldn't actually _feel_ the pain, but she knew it was there. With a sigh, she took a step forward.

"You know who I am, I take it," she said quietly. The Demon, who was sitting with its back against one of the trees that was on the neat row, looked up at her with those sickly green eyes. Its chest was healing, but very slowly. It was obvious that he would die before there was a chance to recover. If there was a chance he could, however, then he was probably going to be crippled. In some way or another, what Sora had done would affect this Demon's future. 

"Can you talk?" she asked softly as she kneeled in front of the Demon with her back to the sunny hills. She sat on her heels with her hands folded neatly on her thighs. The flowers that were around her came up to her shoulders from the way she was sitting. The Demon bowed his head and nodded slowly.

"You can? Why don't you talk to me?" Sora asked. The Demon looked up at her again, using visible effort to raise her head. He opened his huge mouth, revealing sharp teeth and a black tongue, but said nothing. His chest rose shakily... a sign that his strength was running out. Fast. "Are you too weak?" The Demon slowly - very slowly - shook his head. With great effort, the monster began to speak.

"I can speak," he said simply. Sora was startled by the deep bass sound to the Demon's voice. She was also startled to hear how... gentle it sounded.

"If I can help you, will you let me?" she asked, trying to get past her first impression of the beast. The Demon looked into her eyes with his own sick cloudy green ones and shook his head slowly. "Why not?"

"Because I deserve to feel this pain." Sora's eyes narrowed. He was right. He deserved to feel the pain that he had forced upon others... didn't he? "You do not understand, little one." She looked up at him.

"Why don't I understand?" The Demon took a deep breath and continued without a crack or weakness in his voice.

"Because you think I am wanting to feel this pain because I took part in the death of your mother. That is not why. For the sins I have committed against you, I have paid for. I have had my black heart turned into a living thing and then crushed by my own wants and desires. I am paying, little one." Sora frowned slightly. The Demon's voice was so caring... and so was the nickname that had become hers. 

"Then what are you dying for?" she asked quietly. The Demon shifted and let out a deep moan.

"I am dying for the sins of those who commanded me here." Sora shifted her legs out from under her and drew her knees to her chest, linking her hands around the shins.

"You shouldn't. It's not your fault. You were forced. They should pay for what they've done... not you." The Demon shifted again, this time bending one of his knees close to his chest.

"But they cannot pay. They cannot be destroyed. No matter what evil they have done, they cannot be destroyed. They should not be. If the Assembly of Sin was destroyed, the ultimate balance would be disrupted." Sora made a frustrated gesture.

"But... you shouldn't have to pay for what they did! You don't deserve that! You deserve more if you've changed!" she exclaimed, tilting her head slightly. The Demon made a groan.

"Someone has to pay." Sora got on her hands and knees and crawled the few feet that separated the Demon and her. She then sat right beside it, looking at its features. The Demon made no effort to look at her, as it had no strength to do so. Sora narrowed her eyes in intense concentration. With only a moment's hesitation, she slowly extended her hand and touched the Demon's blue skin on his arm. It was soft yet tough. Sora realized that she must have had some sort of massive power in her to even leave a scratch on the Demon's hide. She looked up at his face and put a hand there.

"But you don't have to be the one to do so." 

The Demon slowly closed his eyes and sighed deeply, his chest hitching at the climax of the breath.

"If I do not, no one will. Little one... I must." The Demon opened his eyes and turned his head over on the side to look at Sora, who was crying unconsciously. The Demon put up a clawed hand and stroked her face gently with a part of it that wasn't calloused or bloody. Sora let out a sob as she let herself rest her head on the Demon's huge hand, which was large enough to palm her head and then some. "I must."

Sora closed her eyes and let her tears fall silently onto the Demon's open palm.

"You can't give up... you can't give up. Not after you've changed!" The Demon slowly took his hand away.

"How can you be so sure I can change? I can only love. That is only one of your emotions. All the rest of mine are things that you would consider hellish in their origin." Sora put both of her hands on the Demon's enormous head. 

"Love is the first step to _any_ change. Acceptance. Love. If I can accept you after what you've done, then there are others who will do the same. You have shown compassion. Sadness. Anger. Those are all emotions that can tie into each other. You have felt a wide range of emotions. If you come to our side of the fight, your skills would be of more use," Sora said softly with the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stroked the Demon's skin. The Demon closed his eyes.

"I almost killed your mate." Sora's breath hitched in her throat, but she let it go quickly.

"I know."

"That does not phase you? At all?" the Demon asked with what seemed to be disbelief. Sora shook her head slowly.

"It did. I can't deny that. But it doesn't anymore because I know you were forced to kill one of us." The Demon shook his head.

"I was sent to kill you. I was trying to kill your mate because you would not love me," he said without hesitation of any of his words. Sora sighed deeply and studied her hands.

"I know." Suddenly, what seemed to be hope flashed upon the Demon's face.

"Little one?" Sora closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Yes?"

"If you save me, does that mean you will stay with me?" Sora narrowed her eyes and looked up at the Demon.

"...What do you mean?" The Demon shifted again to where he was more or less facing Sora.

"If I tell you that you can save me, will you stay with me? Will you leave your mate? Can you help me become who you say I can be? Will you... _love_ me?" he asked with a hopefulness that was heartbreaking. Sora felt the tears tumble down her cheeks in steady streams.

"I-I-I-"

"I will take care of you. I will hold you when you need me. I have learned in my time that I have spent here that humans do that. I will need you as you will need me. In time, perhaps?" Sora's eyes were wide with shock. The Demon put out a hand with the palm up. "Please. This is my offer. Please take it." Sora stared at the hand and then began to shake her head furiously.

"No! I can't! You don't understand! I love _Tai_ because he has always been here! He loves me! He _needs_ me! I need him! You can't just make an offer for someone to love you! You don't understand!" she exclaimed. The Demon's hope disappeared as quickly as it had come. He dropped his hand at his side and just stared at Sora in silence.

Sora realized what she had done and felt terribly guilty. There was a long period of silence. Finally, Sora worked up the courage to apologize.

"I-"

"Then forgive me for what I must do." Sora's eyes went wide again.

"_What?"_

"I will die. Here and now. Watch me for you seem to take joy in my pain." Sora shook her head furiously.

"NO! You just didn't _understand!"_

"Someone must die. If it must be me, so be it. I will pay for the sins of those before me." The Demon bent down to where he was eye to eye with Sora. "And I will feel the pain of a thousand tortured deaths. I will die for those who will not pay for their own sins because it is deserved." With that, the Demon rolled his head back to where he was staring straight ahead. Sora shook her head slowly.

_I almost had him! He was almost ready to go on!_

"Little one? I need you to do something for me." Sora frowned slightly, but said nothing. "I want you to forgive me before I die."

Sora felt angry. Very angry. She had tried to get him to come back. To get him to heal. But he wouldn't listen. Why should she forgive him?

"NO! I won't do it!" she cried. She jumped up and walked away from the Demon.

"Little one... please... I need to hear you say you forgive-"

_"NO! You're giving up! You're paying for something you didn't do! But you won't listen to me!" _Sora screamed. The Demon became silent. With abrupt, jerky movements, he began to try to stand. At first, he tried getting up on his own, but his knees were weak. He grabbed onto the tree that he had leaned against and gradually got to his feet.

"Then I will die in utter sorrow," he said calmly. With that, the Demon let out a monstrous roar that scared Sora so badly she fell backwards. The roar was so ferocious and loud that the Demon's chest could be seen vibrating at a high pace. The vibrating from the roar caused his bleeding chest, which had temporarily slowed down, to begin bleeding so heavily that it was hard to believe there was any blood left in his body after a few seconds. Sora watched in horror as the black blood from the Demon's chest began to coat the flowers at his feet. The gold and red colors were blacked out by the heavy sticky substance. She reached out a hand to the Demon, but for the first time, realize that he didn't have a name. She began shouting at him, trying to get him to stop.

_"No! Don't do this! You can make a difference! Just don't give UP! This isn't the end! You don't have to die for what they've done!" _she cried, tear kissing her cheeks briefly before hitting the petals of the flowers around her. She got up and ran to the Demon, but knew it was too late. The blood was beginning to run thin and the Demon was staggering. The sickly green eyes were rolling about in their sockets, not being able to focus on anything. Sora saw that he had bled himself dry. Just for the sins of those who would never pay.

She could see in his rib cage now. White ribs showed through like beacons compared to the Demon's black skin. She could see something that seemed to be beating very weakly and slowly. It was reddish in color. Sora realized with a sympathetic gaze that without any blood to pump, the heart would simply die. The Demon staggered again, this time backwards, finally losing its balance. Sora watched with a dull shock as he toppled over. He let out a low, pain-ridden moan as he hit the ground. 

"_No!_" Sora cried as she ran to him. The Demon was gasping for breath, but there was no life force in him to make his efforts worth anything. Sora felt the compassion within her take over as she kneeled beside the fallen Demon. All the Demon could do was let out a low, mournful moan as he felt Sora touch him. "You didn't have to do it! You could have stayed!" she sobbed. The Demon just made a forlorn moan that could break even the hardest of hearts. The Demon managed to look at Sora and made what would have been a deep sigh. Sora grabbed the Demon's hand and wrapped his large knuckles around her own, swallowing it. One abnormally large tear ran down Sora's cheek before it landed on the Demon's hand that was wrapped around her own. The Demon moaned again, this time weaker. Sora sighed deeply and decided what she had to do. She let go of the Demon's hand and crawled over close to the Demon's head. With a deep breath, she bent down close to his head and whispered ever so softly the phrase he had wanted to hear.

"You are forgiven."

The Demon made what seemed to be his own version of a small smile. Then, without a moment's warning, the Demon's head slowly fell on its side. Its eyes still open with a dumbstruck look to them.

He was dead.

Sora closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, the Demon was still there. She reached to its face and closed its eyes with her right hand. Closing her eyes again, she bent down and kissed its left cheek softly. She sat up with her eyes still closed and began to cry silently. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins, burying her face into her knees. 

She felt something touch her shoulders and link around her waist. With a tearful, fleeting smile, Sora realized it was Tai. He was holding her as she cried. Something he had done so many times before, but it meant so much more this time. At this time, Sora let herself collapse into Tai's invisible grip, feeling his hold on her tighten even more.

And she cried.

  
  
  
  


Epilogue 

  
  


The wind swept the sandy beach with a gentle touch. The ocean's tide rolled upon the shore, making a hypnotic sound as it crashed. The waves were gentle today. Very much so. They hardly made a sound. The sunset reflected beautiful shades of gold, red, and orange. A soft and gentle breeze kissed the cheeks of two young teenagers in love before what some considered their time.

"It's a beautiful sunset," the girl whispered. The boy smiled lopsidedly.

"Yes... very. There was a time when both of us weren't sure we'd see another." The girl looked at the boy with an eyebrow raised.

"There was more than just one time." The boy shrugged.

"True... but you have to admit... this last time... we almost lost." The girl looked from the boy's face to the horizon where the sun was rapidly setting.

"Almost." The boy sighed and looked up at the sky overhead.

"The stars are coming out... Look at that dark sky..." he whispered, a slow smile creeping onto his features. The girl looked up and smiled.

"It's beautiful... and to think... this is where all of our troubles began a month ago. It doesn't seem possible that such a breathtaking place could be the start of a war to save both worlds."

"Well... that's not exactly true. The war has been going on since the dawn of time and before that... but it was the first time that we personally had become a part of it without someone or something to protect us. We had to do the fighting ourselves." The girl looked at the boy skeptically.

"You have a lot of insight. Is that something that has just come around or have I been missing it?" The boy smirked. 

"We've both been missing it." The girl smiled softly as the boy turned his gaze to her. The girl's eyes fell to the boy's lips, but she turned away and blushed as soon as she realized what she was thinking. The boy smiled broadly and turned the girl's face back to him. "It's okay. I promise." The girl's blush deepened, but she relaxed a bit. He slowly leaned in with his eyes closed. The girl did the same. Their lips were only inches apart. And then-

"SORA! TAI!"

Almost jumping out of their skins, both teenagers turned around to see a whole herd of Digidestined tromping toward them. Sora massaged her forehead as Tai fumed angrily.

"You people need to work on your timing," Sora said with a frustrated smile. Joe grinned.

"I think I know why, too." Sora smirked and shot him a "So what?" look. Joe's grin just widened.

Behind Joe stood Izzy, Matt, Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Mimi. Tai sighed, finally pushing his anger aside.

"So are we ready to get this over with?" he asked impatiently. Izzy nodded as he opened up his laptop. 

"Just about." Tai pointed over to a group of round picnic tables about fifty feet away. 

"Let's go over there. That way we won't have to worry about sore feet in the morning." A few of them laughed as they followed the original and second leaders of the Digidestined, for Davis had joined Tai in the front. Tai still had a bit of a limp, but was healing faster than any of them had expected. Sora was directly behind them with Mimi at her side. They were followed by Kari and Yolei, who were backed by T.K., Matt, and Cody. Ken and Joe walked behind them as Izzy lagged behind, typing furiously at the keys. 

"I hope Gennai will tell us some good news," Sora whispered to Mimi. Mimi shrugged. 

"That old man has hardly ever given us any good news without some bad news to go with it." Sora laughed.

"True true."

When they arrived at the spot that had been pointed out, Tai sat down and Sora automatically sat down beside him. Davis sat across from them with Yolei at his side. Kari sat between her and T.K. At T.K.'s side, Cody sat. Mimi sat down beside Sora and Joe hurried to sit by her. Matt sat at his side. Ken took one of the only places left, which was a spot just big enough for him between Matt and Davis. Izzy between Cody and Tai with the white screen of his computer lighting up his face. Joe sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Someone please REMIND me why we decided to meet here at 8:00?" he said. Sora laughed.

"So no one would see us and we could meet in secrecy. No one would look here for us." Joe sighed and propped his chin up in his hand as Mimi just shook her head and laughed.

"Alright. I'm online. Just have to wait for Gennai- never mind. He's here." Everyone situated themselves to where they were at least a little bit comfortable and waited for Izzy to tell them what was going on. "He says hello to everyone. He hopes Tai and Sora are doing well." Sora smiled.

"Tell him we're doing a lot better than we were." Izzy rapidly punched a few keys and smiled. 

"He said he's glad to hear it. I'm going to tell him we need to hear any information he can give us about the Demonic War... are there any questions that any of you would like to ask?" Izzy said, looking around the table. 

"Let's hear what he has to say first. That way, we can ask our questions wisely," Cody said quietly. Izzy nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh great. He's typing." Everyone groaned and waited patiently. A few moments later, Matt sighed in exasperation.

"That guy must be THE slowest typer." Ken laughed. 

"No... I doubt that. It's just the connection between the Digital World and the real world needs a little work... Right, Izzy?" Izzy nodded without looking up. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you were going to work on that?" Izzy smiled nervously and glanced at her. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. Oh, well looky here. He finally got done." Sora smirked at the quick save. 

"Well, what does it say?" Yolei asked. Izzy sighed and began to read.

" 'I would like to congratulate Sora and Tai for making the difference that was needed. The Demonic War is over, but it was only a phase of the real battle at hand. You all fought in different phases of the war when you fought as Digidestined. I realize Sora's losses have been great and there is nothing that I can do that will help her with her grieving. I send my condolences on her mother's death.' " Sora frowned. Tai put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and squeezed slightly. Izzy continued without pause. " 'I also know that Sora and Tai may be feeling guilty about the act they committed due to their religious backgrounds.' " Sora blushed deeply as Tai bowed his head to avoid showing his embarrassment. Izzy looked up, raised an eyebrow, smirked, and then went back to reading. " 'I have some news that might erase that guilt.' " Sora and Tai looked at each other in bewilderment. 

"He's typing. Hold it."

"Damn! He leaves off at all the good places!" Matt said loudly. Joe elbowed Matt and made a gesture with his head toward Cody. Matt blushed slightly and managed to choke out a "sorry".

"Ooh! He's back!" Izzy exclaimed. Everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation. 

" 'As most of you know, prophecies are usually made before the time or birth of those mentioned in them. In Sora and Tai's case, this prophecy was made hundreds of years in another universe before they were born. You all know the prophecy since I have already told you that, but there is a part of it that was left out because I was not allowed to tell you the last line of the prophecy. It had to be that way. The last line to the prophecy is: ' "

"He's gone for a second. Hold on," Izzy said. Tai rolled his eyes as everyone else made similar signs of exasperation. "Oh. He's back."

" 'Once they are forever intertwined, they will have also been bonded in the way of humans in their world so they or any other being cannot condemn themselves for they have righted themselves in their religion and views of others.' "

Everyone looked extremely confused, even Izzy. 

"I'm asking him what that means," he said as he typed in the question. Sora nodded.

"Somebody please do." Izzy waited patiently for the answer. Suddenly, his eyebrows became raised and a slow smile crept onto his lips.

"Well...?" Tai coaxed. Izzy's smile grew wider.

"Well... it appears that... you didn't need to ask her to marry you, Tai," he said as he looked at his friend. Tai felt something click in the back of his mind, but couldn't identify it. The others had a vague idea, but weren't sure that they were right.

"And that means.... what?" Izzy laughed.

"The second you... well... you know... you..." Izzy laughed again.

"Spit it out, man!" Sora exclaimed.

"You got married."

Utter and total silence.

"You've GOT to be joking..." Tai said finally. Izzy shook his head.

"Sora is now Mrs. Kamiya... at least according to the Digiworld." Sora's eyes widened.

"Uh... huh."

Silence came again. Suddenly, all the male Digidestined got up at the exact same time except for Cody and Tai and walked over to Tai, clapping him on the back.

"Welcome to married life, Tai!"

"You're a goner now!"

"I feel sorry for Sora!"

"I hope you stay happy with the news! I surely wouldn't!"

Sora just sat there with her jaw unhinged. Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Cody all shook their heads. 

"This is all a bit... sudden to say in the least," Sora managed. The girls laughed.

"I bet it is. You're going to be happy, though," Mimi said with a wry smile. Sora managed to return it and nodded.

"Yes... I will be." She looked at Tai, who just smiled weakly at her as the elder men in the group continued to joke and playfully punch him.

Izzy glanced at the computer screen and saw Gennai had sent another message.

"Everyone! Sit down! Gennai's got something else to say!" Everyone groaned and sat down, still talking to each other about the news. Sora and Tai just smiled at each other weakly, not knowing what to say.

" 'On a much sadder note, I must tell you something about the Demon.' " Sora's mind instantly cleared as her eyes narrowed in concentration. To her, this was still a sensitive subject. On some level, she thought she had failed miserably in one of her only chances to save another life. If there was anything that might provide the closure that there was nothing she could have done, she would jump at the chance to hear it. " 'I have heard the story of what happened inside of the link. I've heard it from both Sora and Tai's points of view. I am sorry to say that the Demon could have been saved if he had not killed itself intentionally. The Demon, in essence, committed suicide.' " Everyone agreed to this statement as they had all come to that conclusion long before Gennai had said this. "However, the way the Demon could have saved himself just by walking away. At one point, Sora describes a feeling of courage flowing through her. That very well may have been Tai or the part of the forest she was in. Whatever it was strengthened her tremendously.' Alright. Just a second. Okay. He's back."

" 'Her courage became enough that she could go on. Remember the Demon must stay away from Courage, correct? When Sora's courage was strengthened, she became the most deadly enemy to the Demon.' " Sora's face twisted as she came to the conclusion before Izzy could read it. " ' In other words, Sora was what killed the Demon. All he had to do was get up and stay away from her and he could have healed. The Demon would not do this, however. It could almost be described as a dying wish that he wanted to be with her when he died.' "

Silence.

"That's why he asked me if I would leave you..." Sora said slowly as she put her face in her hands. Tai put his arm back around her shoulders. 

"He loved you that much," Tai whispered as Sora fell into his shoulder, crying softly. Tai kissed the top of her head softly and began to rock her gently.

There was a beat of silence before anyone spoke up.

"I think... that the Demon learned a lesson from us," Tai said quietly. "Or rather, from me." Everyone looked at him as he rocked Sora. "I learned myself that... to love someone... you must feel their hurt... you must let them feel your hurt. If you don't, you're not in love... You have to be willing to feel the pain that they bring you, no matter how severe." Everyone nodded. "The Demon loved Sora. He loved her so much that, in the end, he stayed with her... even when it was killing him." Tai looked up with tears in his eyes. "That Demon learned that lesson quicker than I ever did."

Silence overtook all of the Digidestined for the next few minutes.

"I've got to take Cody home... his mother will be worried about him," Yolei said finally. Everyone nodded and told both of them goodnight as they left. Quietly, Izzy mentioned his own mother would be worried. Matt said he would walk T.K. and Kari home. Davis came along just to "watch out" for T.K. and Kari. Joe began to leave with a silent wave to Sora. He took in a deep breath and kissed Mimi on her cheek. Mimi, surprised by the action, blushed deeply. Joe offered to take her to her hotel room and she accepted graciously, waving goodbye to Tai and Sora. Ken decided to go on before it got too late for, as he said, his mother was prone to worrying. After he left, only Tai and Sora remained.

Sora slowly brought her head up from his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Tai waved it off and smiled back.

"Don't worry about it. Some things need to be cried about. I know how you feel... you feel you failed at changing someone... or at least that's part of it." Sora nodded slowly.

"I do feel that way."

"Well... you've changed me, Sora. You changed that Demon to where he could love... He died with _purpose_ because of you. I _live_ with purpose because of you. You've changed more things than you realize." She smiled tearily.

"You have too, you know." Tai shrugged.

"I know I have. I've helped restore life to the same place that I was responsible for killing so many."

"Tai... we were sent to the Digital World to kill evil. There's nothing wrong with that." Tai's eyes became glassy as he looked Sora in the eye.

"What about those who were innocent?" 

Sora sighed deeply.

"Let's go, Tai. We both need to go to bed." Tai nodded and looked out at the ocean as he got up. The sun had completely set, but the stars were scattered across the sky in a beautiful array. Tai managed a smile. Sora walked with her head down. She took off her shoes and walked across the sandy beach. Her jeans were lose at the bottom and you could barely see her feet, but, walking behind her, Tai could see the soles of her feet kicking up every step. He ran up behind her and picked her up, swinging her around. Sora screamed and then began to laugh madly. "Tai! Put me DOWN!" she cried in fits of laughter. Tai laughed as he put her down gently. He took her hands and put them against his chest. Sora smiled and felt the magic of the moment. On the beach... late at night... the stars shining down on them... it was almost too perfect. 

"So..." Tai said finally. "How does it feel to be 'Mrs. Tai Kamiya'?" he asked. Sora sighed deeply.

"I'm not so sure that the idea has actually sunk in yet, but as far as I know, it feels great," she replied with a grin. He returned it as he leaned forward and touched noses with her, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Sora." Sora closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Tai." Tai smiled softly and opened his eyes at the same time Sora did. With a wry smile, he closed his eyes again and slowly lowered his lips to her own. Sora closed her eyes and met him in that kiss with a passion.

Slowly, things began to start happening. Sora and Tai's heartbeats began to get louder. They could be heard in both of their ears. A magical feeling of peace and happiness washed over them and stay there like high tide. Then, the strangest thing began to happen.

At first, it was very faint. Very very faint. But then... it grew brighter... and brighter... and brighter... until a golden glow the color of fireflies began to show through their chests.

Their hearts were glowing... and beating...

All of this was being done in unison.

Due to the link between them.

The feeling that took over the two was something that brought their love to a new level. It was a love that was parallel to that of something of a higher power would feel... not lowly humans.

As the kiss between Sora and Tai deepened, so did the bond between them. The glow grew brighter and so did the loudness of their heartbeats.

The link was complete.

  
  


And somewhere in the universe... in a place where anything can have a new beginning... anything can have a new end... where anything can find peace... or where anything can find eternal suffering...

Something with the appearance of a beast and the heart of a lover mourned over long lost love.

But knew his chance would come again.

  
  


So many things happen to us in our lives

So many things that we cannot control

They hurt us

They burn us

They can even kill us

But then...

They can change us

Mold us

Make us new

Make us reborn

They can give us hope

Or take it away

These things can give us love

Or shatter our hopes of ever having it

But we must hold on to the life we have

For we can only live it once

We must hold on to the hope of love

The hope of life

The hope of redemption

We _must_ hold on

If we can become strong in our beliefs

And learn that anything can happen to any of us

Bad or good

Then whatever unseen forces come to us

We _will_ be able to overcome

  
  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: .......

HALLELUJAH!

I'M DONE! FINISHED! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long, but I've finished! Thank GOD I've finished!

This was a pretty good chapter... it felt like I was rushing it. (lol I know. A three month rush, right?) It just had a rushed feel to it, but I think it was a good chapter all in all. I hope you guys like it! If I do not get at least ONE *VERY VERY* LONG REVIEW, I will be just a BIT upset. Take your time and review, you guys. I worked very hard on this and I really want to know what you thought... whether your thoughts are deep and thoughtful, or you just want to rant at me about how much better it could have been, go ahead. I'm waiting. I DESERVE some good reviews. ^_~

  
  


Until the next time, this is

Artisan of the Written Word

Signing off. 

  
  


A/N 2: If you want to e-mail me or talk to me online, my e-mail is [dragonsouldreamer767@hotmail.com][1] and my AOL screen name is DreamStormer767. Yes, I do have MSN instant messenger, so if you want to talk to me on either AOL or MSN, I'm online a lot of the time. You can almost always catch me. ^^ 

  
  


Adios!

   [1]: mailto:dragonsouldreamer767@hotmail.com



End file.
